New By Laws-Sons of Anarchy- Interracial Jax Teller Story
by SparkleMichele
Summary: Can a black woman be an old lady to a VP or President of an all white outlaw biker club.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-New By Laws-SAMCRO**

_**Sons of Anarchy -Jax Teller Interracial Love Story Originally published February 1**__**st**__** 2014**_

**I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. That belongs to the mad genius and living legend Kurt Sutter!**

**I had to start over as I had to redo some chapters and totally messed up the order of the original story….. **

_**Chapter 1**_

"Ma'am is there any particular garage you would like me to tow your car to?"

Jade was brought out of her trance. She was so furious and was deep in her thoughts. Her second day in her new town of Charming she breaks down on the side of the road. The only person she knew in Charming was her Uncle and he was not answering his phone.

Jade offered a smile to the scruffy tow truck driver. He had such sad eyes. Her smile was not returned and he quickly looked to the ground waiting for her to answer.

"Let me try my uncle one more time. He works for a garage around here and I can't recall the name" Jade dialed again and finally her uncle answered. She let out a sigh of relief.

'Uncle Bobby! I've been calling you. I am stranded on the side of the road."

Bobby Munson let out an exasperated sigh. He loved his niece and was very excited she had decided to move to Charming but at times she can be very time consuming

"I heard that Uncle Bobby." Jade said referring to his sigh.

"I have a tow truck here what is the name and location of the garage you work at?"

Jade looked up at the tow truck driver's work shirt as Bobby relayed the information. "Oh it says Teller-Morrow on the driver's shirt. You know him? His shirt says Opie."

Opie looked up from the ground with a confused look. Jade hung up the phone and looked at Opie.

"What a coincidence! You know my uncle Bobby Munson".

Opie looked Jade up and down with a small frown of confusion on his face. The woman standing before him was black. How was she Bobby's niece? Noticing the confusion on his face a look that was common when it came to her and Bobby she explained to him that Bobby was actually her Godfather and she had always called him uncle every since she was knee high. Opie looked her up and down again, measuring her as he took in the information. She was a gorgeous woman beautiful flawless ebony skin, her jeans hugged tight to her curvy hips. He was eyeing her ample breasts when she cleared her throat. Opie quickly looked up to her dark brown eyes and quickly looked away. Jade saw what skin on his face that was not covered by his beard turn a shade of red. She smiled to herself as he led her to the passenger side of the tow truck. She had that affect on men she can thank her mom for her voluptuous body and her trainer, which reminded her to find a new one, for her toned and tight shape.

Opie helped Jade out of the tow truck. Jade thank him again and made a mental note to herself to ask her uncle what was Opie's story. She smiled a wide smile as she saw Bobby walked to her with his arms open.

"My baby girl!"

He hugged her in a tight big bear hug. Jade loved her uncle so much. He meant the world to her and vice versa. Over his shoulder she notices other members of Bobby's club walk up to them. Jade's eyes immediately locked on a set of intense, gorgeous blue eyes. The man walking towards her was stunning. He had light blonde hair that stopped just at his shoulders. Walking with a little swagger his eyes stayed locked on Jades. Jade's smile faded as she looked him over. She knew just by looking at him her life from this moment on would never be the same.

Jade sat down at the bar and popped open a cold beer one of the prospects gave her.

"Bobby never said his niece was such a beautiful woman."

Jade looked at the man who was introduced to her as Tig. He scooted his bar stool a little too close for comfort. Jade looked into the eyes of the man before her. Yes his eyes were all too familiar. Jade had been around men like him all her life. Her father was one of the top criminal lawyers in the state and Jade picked up quite a few lessons along the way. Due to her eidetic memory (nod to the TV show **Suits**) Jade remember every case her dad handled including her Uncle Bobby's and his club back when she was just a child. Not understanding what was surrounding her at an early age Jade went to law school following in her father's footsteps. Passing the bar at the first try Jade decided to learn more about the mind as well as understand mental illness. So she went and got her master's degree in social work and became a license clinical social worker to counsel and work with people with mental illness and try to find out what led people to psychotic behavior. So the man sitting in front of her staring at her with intense blue eyes she has seen all too often from growing up in her household and working with various mental health agencies. This man was a true psychotic sociopath. Jade smiled an uneasy smile and decided she needed to go to the restroom.

"Excuse me" she said as she took her beer and walked towards a backroom that had a sign for restroom.

Walking through the door led to a hall way and following the sign she took a right to head to the restroom. Taking a swig from her bottle she did not see Jax come out of one of the rooms and ran full tilt into him. To Jade's dismay her beer slammed into her lip against her teeth and poured down her shirt. The beer bottle smashed to the floor in pieces as beer splashed on her foot. Jax instantly grabbed the back of Jade's head to keep her head from slamming into the wall.

"Shit! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

Jade felt her bottom lip become painfully warm and knew instantly that her lip was split open. Grabbing her lip trying to keep the blood from pouring down her shirt she nodded her head yes.

The blood began to seep through her fingers and drip down her shirt. Jax opened the door to the room he just exited and put his hand over Jade's hand on her lip to add more pressure and escorted her into his room. Jade's eyes grew big as she looked around the messy room. _What in the college freshman hell was this?!_ She thought to herself. Jax quickly led her to his bathroom. Did she just see a used condom on the floor? Jax grabbed some paper towels. "Here put this on your lip." Before she could respond Jax removed her hand and gently replaced it with the paper towels. "I am so sorry." He said. Jade shook her head from side to side. "It was my fault. I wasn't looking." She mumbled into the paper towels. Jax face was full of concern as he removed the paper towels from Jade's lip. "Let me take a look at it." Jade looked up at him.

Wow he was stunning. Jax grimaced a little when he saw her lip.

"Oh God is it that bad!" Jade almost shrieked then promptly winced with pain.

"No it's not that bad." Jade turned around to look in the mirror. It wasn't too bad of a cut but for some reason it just kept bleeding. Turning back to Jax he grabbed some more paper towels to put over her lip. Looking down at her he found his eyes wandering down to her breast and then her hips. She was a beauty. He can't believe he had ran into her and caused her to injure her lip like this. As his eyes moved back up to her face Jade removed the paper towel. Before he realized what he was doing he had took his thumb and traced her bottom lip careful not to aggravate her cut. He imagined all the things he could do to those full lips. Jax found himself inching closer to Jade. He lifted her face to bring her eyes to his. Searching her face for any fear he found none when he looked into her brown eyes.

"Looks like the bleeding stopped."

Becoming nervous Jade gently pushed his hand way from her face. "Yes it feels like it stopped." Jade turned around to the sink and put water on the paper towels and dabbed her bottom lip.

Not hearing footsteps coming to the bathroom they were both a little startled when Gemma, Jax's mom, entered the room.

"Hey there are drops of blood in the hallway. What the hell is going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2-Dinner at Gemma's**_

Jade sighed to herself and rest her head on the car rest behind her head. What a day she has had.

"You sure you don't want to go to see if you need stitches, sweetheart?" Gemma asked with a concern look. Jade looked over at the matriarch of The Sons as she drove her home. She was still beautiful even after all these years, a little rough around the edges but still beautiful. Jade remember seeing her throughout her childhood and always saw her as someone who was bigger than life itself. This woman had a presence about her.

"No thank you. It will heal on its own."

Jade grimace a little from the pain in her lip.

Gemma smiled to herself.

"You were always a stubborn child."

"No I wasn't"

Gemma laughed

"Yes child you were. I remember one time when you were little Clay and I was out to L.A. and while your father handled business with Clay you and I played tea with your dolls in your room. When it was time for me to go you pitched such a hissy fit that we had to stay until it was your bedtime. Your mother told me the next day you were upset when you woke up and found me gone."

Jade looked at Gemma trying to find that particular memory of Gemma in her head. She could not. She shook her head frustrated.

"Wow I don't remember that."

Gemma took a long drag from her cigarette. "Well baby you were only three years old. Who remembers anything from that age?"

Gemma pat Jade's thigh in reassurance and a few cigarette ashes fell between her legs.

"Well maybe I am a little stubborn" Jade said as she wiped the ashes off the seat.

"A little?" Gemma chuckled to herself.

"Hey what's the deal with Opie? I think that was his name. Is he always so quiet?" Jade asked.

Gemma flicked her cigarette out the car window.

"His wife died a few weeks back."

Jade gasped. "I'm so sorry. My God"

"Yes it was very sad. Donna was a sweet woman."

Gemma lit up another cigarette and Jade did not pry any further for details.

"I'm surprised you asking about Opie and not about Jax the way I saw you two so close together in his bathroom."

Wow and Jade thought she was a blunt person.

"He was only helping me control the bleeding from my lip" Jade wondered why she was defending herself to her. That was not like her.

"Is this it?" Gemma asked as she pulled into Jade's driveway. Her GPS got them to Jade's house in record time. Thank God Jade thought to herself because she had a feeling the conversation was going to turn south with Jax as the subject.

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you so much." Jade unhooked her seatbelt.

"What a beautiful home. May I come in?"

"Yes of course" Jade said through a painful force grin.

Jade looked at herself in the mirror. Her lip had swollen a little but the split was healing a little.

She was so ready to go to bed. Gemma was not as bad of a guest as Jade had imagine. She even help Jade unpack a few more things and decorate a little. She did however try to pry more on her Jax. She just met the man today why was Gemma so pressed on the issue of her feeling some type a way about her son. Did Gemma know something that she didn't?

Jade finally slid under her covers and knew before she even closed her eyes who she would be dreaming of tonight.

Jade stood in the grocery line a little anxious. She had been away from Charming close to two weeks as she had to go away on business. However she was not immune to what was going on in Charming. She heard from Gemma that Chibs was in the hospital after surviving a vehicle explosion and a few of the club members including Bobby, Jax and Clay had landed in Jail. Jade without hesitation put up the 300 thousand that was needed to get them out of prison with the stipulation that Gemma promise she would not let Bobby and the guys know how Gemma came up with the bail money. Jade prayed and hope Gemma would keep her promise. Her uncle Bobby expressed to her over and over to never get involve in club business and not even a month living in the town of Charming she was bailing them out of prison.

Her first night back in town Gemma invited Jade to her place for dinner. Jade was happy to see her uncle Bobby and especially at the chance to see Jax again. The last time she saw him was when he accidently caused her to split her lip. Jade didn't have time to prepare anything for the dinner tonight so she came to the store to pick up a bottle of red and white wine. Finally checking out she headed to Gemma's house.

When Jade pulled up she notice a police car was leaving. What in the hell she thought to herself. What was going on now in The Son's world. Jesus did they ever stay out of trouble. Walking up to the back door she saw was open she heard shouting and then a large shatter of glass. Quickening her step inside she wished she would have stayed home. Something had gone down. She saw Gemma almost in tears sitting at the table with roast beef and a shattered dish all over the table. Bobby, Jax, Clay and Tig were all breathing heavy like they had just finish a scuffle. What was going on?

Jade slowly walked in and set the bottles on the counter before venturing further into the dining room. Everyone was in their thoughts and did not see her enter. Jax was the first to look up to see her.

"Hey" he said softly. He was visibly upset.

"Gemma?" Jade walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Gemma jumped at her touch and looked up to see it was a Jade and grabbed her hand with a sigh of relief.

"Hey Baby."

"What's going on?" Jade was starting to get nervous as she looked up to her uncle for answers.

"I'm sorry baby. We just found out a friend has passed." Gemma answered.

Jade using her assessing skills knew there was more to the story as she looked at everyone's faces in the room.

"I'm so sorry." Jade said as she squeezed Gemma's hand for reassurance. "Let me help you clean up."

A short, plump black female walked up to the table and began to pick up the broken dish.

"Don't worry about it. I got it." She said as she began to clean off the table.

Jade looked up at Jax and was able to study his face a little longer. As he looked at her she notice he had a faded black eye bruise under his right eye and a faded bruise on his left cheek. Looking over at Clay who had his head down she could see a bruise on his face as well. Before she can ask what the hell was really going on Bobby walked over and gave her his ever comforting bear hugs.

"Hey baby girl. I missed you." She returned his hug.

"It's not a good time right now. I know you just got here but we need to talk on club business." Bobby whispered in her ear.

Jade looked over at the two children sitting at the table looking slightly scared. The social worker in her kicked in.

"Whose children are these?" she asked as she pulled away from her uncle's embrace.

Opie looked up. "They are mine." A young, pubescent looking woman grabbed Opie's hand. Was that his girlfriend? Jade thought to herself. She was skin and bones. Focusing back on the kids she asked if they needed to be dropped at home.

"I can take them home. Thank you" the pubescent woman said. "I'm Lyla."

Lyla walked over to shake Jade's hand.

"Hi Lyla…I'm Jade. It's nice to meet you."

Jax walked over to Jade and put his hand on her waist.

"Can I walk you out?" he asked.

Jade looked at Gemma. "Gemma do you need me for anything?"

Gemma smiled the best reassuring smile she could muster.

"I will be fine baby. I know you are tired after your flight today. Go home and get some rest we will talk later."

"Ok. Call me whenever you need me."

Nudging Jade's waist Jax escorted her to her car. They walked in silence for awhile as Jade was trying to process what she saw. Stopping at her car she turned to face Jax who was very close to her.

"I'm sorry about tonight." He told her as he put his hand on her hip. Why was he so comfortable touching her like this?

Seeing the question in her eyes he withdrew his hand. "I'm sorry am I making you uncomfortable?" Even though he withdrew his hand he still stepped closer to her.

"What are you doing Jax?" she asked looking away from his piercing blue eyes.

Jax smiled and touched her lower lip. "I see your lip has healed well."

"Yes it has."

Jax tugged at her lower lip. "So it would be ok if I did this?"

Without waiting for an answer Jax mouth crushed down on hers and Jade was glad her lip had healed. Opening her mouth with his tongue Jax met his tongue with hers and they both kissed passionately. Jax found himself exploring her mouth with his tongue slowly. She tasted so good, she was making him delirious. He pressed her against the car and pushed up on her harder as their kissed deepened. Two weeks was too damn long not to see her beautiful face. Even during the ordeal of the short prison stay his mind was always on Jade.

"Hey man…. sorry to interrupt but we need to have a sit down." Tig both startled them a little out of their trance. Jade slowly pushed Jax away. "You better go."

Jax not breaking her gaze asked for a rain check. Jade smiled. "Yes you can have a rain check. Now go get some business done."

Jax planted one quick kiss on her and he followed Tig back into the house. Jade was about to get into her car when she looked and saw Tig staring back at her as he was walking into the house. He did not have a happy look on his face. Yep it was the psychotic look she was so often use to seeing. Unfortunately those psychotic look has never been aimed at her personally until tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Please review ladies and let me know what you think. Your reviews are important to me and I can take constructive criticism. _**

**_Chapter 3- Monster Ball_**

After getting lost for 20 minutes Jade was finally able to find Jax house. Would she ever get use this city.

She hoped his house was in a better state than his room at the clubhouse.

Gemma was watching Jax's son Abel and wanted to see her.

As soon as Jade saw Abel in Gemma's arms she grabbed him and hugged him tight. He was so cute. She was getting babyitis.

"Gemma he is precious!"

Jade can see how proud Gemma was. She loved her grandson with all her heart.

Giving a quick kiss to inhale the sweet baby smell Jade sat Abel back into his crib.

"Gemma are you sure you are alright?" Jade was concern for Gemma after the lost her fiend Luann.

"I will be find sweetheart. Come sit and lets have some coffee. Abel should be taking a nap soon"

After pouring two cups of coffee Gemma sat down and took a sip. Before Jade could take a sip of her coffee Gemma got right to the point.

"What's going on with you and Jax?"

"What do you mean Gemma?"

Gemma put down her cup and looked straight into Jade's eyes.

"You are a smart girl Jade. Don't play dumb. Tig saw you two kissing the other night."

Jade rolled her eyes at the mention of the name Tig.

"Gemma I honestly don't know what is going on with Jax and I. I think there is a mutual attraction but that's it."

"Oh…. the attraction is mutual honey. I see the way he acts around you. Jade I have known you since you were a little girl and I do love my son but he can be a handful. He is not the average guy down the street. He is constantly around all kinds of shit and trouble. You know a little the MC life as your father was constantly getting the club out of trouble. You see what happen while you were away. They were in jail and in this lifestyle there can be a lot of shit storms."

"Gemma are you telling me to stay away from him?"

Gemma took another sip of her coffee before answering.

"I am telling you are too good for him and he will pull you into his shit."

Jade was confused. "Gemma as a mom don't you want Jax to have a good woman?"

"Yes I do but he needs to be with a woman who can handle this lifestyle."

Finally taking a sip of her coffee Jade asked what makes her think she could not handle their lifestyle.

"Sweetheart I do not want this for you. It will eat you up inside."

Jade sat her cup down.

"I don't think it would go that far with Jax. From my understanding he really gets around. Plus I don't think the club members would like the idea of their vice president with a black woman."

Gemma shook her head.

"Some may have a problem with it but there are no bylaws on old ladies just members can't be black. Actually Chibs wife is black."

Jade decided not to touch the obvious racism in SAMCRO's bylaws.

"It's not going to go anywhere Gemma. He probably is just curious and how did they say it on that movie _Monster Ball _he may just want to split dark oak. Which will not happen"

Gemma shook his head. "No baby it is more than that. I know my son. He can have any woman he wants. You should see all the crow eater lining up for him. It is not just because you are black that he is interested in you."

"Well what is it?" Jade asked truly baffled.

Before Gemma could answer they heard keys turn in the lock and Jax and walked in with an older gentlemen following behind him.

Gemma got up to hug her son and the older gentlemen.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Jax asked as he leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips.

Jade looked over at Gemma who had no expression but the older gentleman tried to hide the surprise in his face.

"Just having coffee with your mom."

Jax side eyed his mom. "Is that all?" he asked Gemma.

"What?! Can't I have her over for coffee without an alternative motive?"

Jax shook his head smiling.

"No you can't. I know you mom."

"Where's Abel" Jax asked

"We just put him down for a nap."

The older gentleman cleared his throat wanting to be introduced.

"Oh Unser this is my friend Jade. Jade this is Wayne Unser he is a family friend.

Unser walked over to shake Jade's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Wayne."

"Hey you are Bobby's niece right?" He asked.

"Yep I am."

"You poor thing."

Jade let out a laugh. "Uncle Bobby is alright. He has been a very good uncle."

Gemma looked at Unser and Jax. "Is something going on?"

"Yeah we need to talk you Gemma." Unser said.

Jade got up from her seat.

"I was just leaving. Thanks Gemma for the coffee."

Jax took her hand. _What the hell_ Jade thought to herself. He would be so affectionate in front of his mother after she told her that Jax and her were not an item and was not going to be an item.

Safely outside Jax asked Jade what happen with Gemma.

"It was really nothing… she just asked what was going on with us."

Jax blue eyes sparkled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"And what did you say?"

"It doesn't matter, but she doesn't think it is a good idea for anything to go on between us."

"It does matter, what did you say was going on between us?" he asked as he wrapped his arm tighter around her.

Why was he doing this to her.

"I told her I don't know and maybe you just wanted to sleep with me because I am black. I don't know what is going on." Jade looked away from his intense blue eyes.

They always made her feel weak and at this point she would have given it up to him right then and there against her car.

Jax blue eyes darken.

"It is not because you are black Jade. I want to get to know you more. Is that okay with you and we can see where it leads to."

"I don't think Tig will be too happy with us getting to know each other."

Jax scowled. "Fuck Tig! I don't give a shit what he thinks. This is my life."

Jade smiled and pulled his baseball cap down a little bit in a playful manner. She really did like him.

Jax lightly kissed her lips. "I have to get inside and talk to mom. Can I see you later?"

Jade was elated. "That's fine."

Jade drove home confused. Should she pursue Jax and get caught up in the MC lifestyle. After all she was a professional woman with her own business. Why would she risk all she has accomplished for an outlaw? _Because you like him you silly_ she told herself.

The way he made her feel the few times she saw him no other man in her past has even come remotely close to way Jax made her feel when she was in his presence or even when she was thinking of him. Rationalizing to herself it maybe because he was a bad boy and some women were drawn to that. The few times she saw him, besides his good looks, he looked damn sexy in his cut and knowing he was carrying a gun with the knife hanging on his outside pocket turned her on. He was unpredictable. The stories she has heard about him from her Uncle Bobby he was loyal and would do anything for someone he loved. He was caring and a good father to his son. About the time Jade pulled into her driveway she had made up her mind to take it one day at a time with Jax. She will just see where it leads and as soon as she sees a hint of danger she will pull away. Jade knew she was totally lying to herself that she would leave if there was any danger. It could not be that bad. Gemma survived all these years and she knew her uncle would never let anyone hurt her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4- Nomad**_

After a long day at the office Jade pulls up to her driveway well after dark to find a man in a hoodie sitting on her front porch steps. The man in the hoodie took a swig from a brown bag and her headlights hit his face and she realized it was Jax. Parking her car she got out the car.

"Jax what's wrong?" She walked up to him and sat down next to him on her porch.

Jax looked at her and tried his best to smile. Without saying a word he took one of his fingers and pulled at one of her coils in her hair.

"Jax you are scaring me. What is wrong?"

Taking another swig at his bottle which Jade notice smelled like vodka he asked if he could come in.

On the way in the house Jade took the brown bag from Jax's hand and promptly threw it in the kitchen trash when they got inside. Jax did not protest he just sat on her couch with an exasperated sigh.

"Will you be ok for a second while I change real quickly?"

Jax looked her up and down admiring her white button down shirt and her slim black skirt that hugged her hips and stopped just above her knees. Her shoes were black pumps that he swore had to have a six inch heel. How did women walk in shoes that high? She looked damn sexy and it was rare he came across women with such class. Looking her up and down again he began to stiffen and almost forgot all problems he had on his mind. Jax removed his hoodie, his cut and took off his black baseball cap. His hair was slightly disheveled from wearing the hat all day.

"Can we talk?" he asked. A little alarm Jade sat next to Jax on the couch. Why was she freaking out? What did he want to talk about? It's not like they were a couple or anything for him to use the 'just want to be friends' line on her.

"What is it?" Jade ask as she took her fingers and ran her fingers through his shoulder length hair. Jade felt him shudder lightly as she scratched the back of his neck lightly. Jax looked down at her shirt and saw the buttons were stretching against her breast where it looks like they were going to pop off any second. Between a couple of buttons he could see a glimpse of her black lace bra. Pulling his gaze away he looked up into her eyes which were full of worry.

"I'm at a crossroads Jade and I don't know what to do."

Jade sat on the couch to get comfortable to listen to him and crossed her legs. The red color bottom of her shoes distracted Jax again and he found himself staring at her heels and then working his gaze up her legs and eventually back to her face but instead looking into her eyes his gaze stopped at her full lips again.

"Jax what's wrong?" She asked again breaking his trance.

Not going into too much detail Jax told her about his issues with Clay, Gemma's husband, his guilt over Gemma's friend Luann who was killed a few days ago. He felt he caused her death by making a bad decision. He also discussed his heartache over telling Luann's husband Otto. Jade remembered that name from one of her dad's many cases involving SAMCRO. He did go into a little detail of his Caracara business and how Clay wanted to get out of the porn business and was giving him a really hard time about it. He ended his conversation with the fact that Caracara burned down today and he knew it was Clay who burned it down.

Jade tried to keep her mouth from falling open. Get a grip girl you have heard worse from past clients she told herself. However never from someone she was developing serious feelings for in such a short period of time.

Jade moved closer to Jax and stoke his faded bruise on his chin and found her fingers playing in his beard. Jax closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. It felt so good to talk with Jade and her fingernails scraping his chin and tugging lightly at his beard felt hell a good. When Jax opened his eyes they were a different shade of blue and Jade knew instantly that his gaze was full of lust.

Jade pulled her hand away from his beard and tried to compose herself. She had to give him some advice after all she was a license counselor. Nervously Jade crossed and uncrossed her legs. Jax gaze went straight back to her legs.

"Ok listen up." Jade said trying to get his attention. Jade told him what she thought in her professional opinion what he should do about the Clay situation. She also told him what happen to Luann was not his fault and he should not feel guilt over that. There was no way he would have known the outcome of what was to happen. Otto needed time to grieve and yes he may be angry at Jax but that was a stage of grief. Caracara would need to relocate temporarily until they find a permanent home. I mean how hard was it to restart a porn business? Sex sells. They would be up and running in no time. Jax agreed on mostly everything but her advice to sit and talk to Clay.

"I don't know how you guys handle things in the MC world but sitting down and talking with someone is what people usually do" Jade told him.

Jax shook his head.

"It is too far gone with him. If I stay any longer I am afraid one of us will get hurt."

"What do you mean stay any longer?"

Jax caressed Jade's cheek as if to prepare her for what he was about to say.

"I'm going Nomad"

"NOMAD?!" Jade yelled. Now there was not much she knew about MC laws her parents and Uncle Bobby made sure of that but she knew what Nomad meant.

"Jax no!" Jade got up from the couch towering over him.

"You will break your mother's heart! You can't go Nomad. That is no man's land."

Jade started to walk off and Jax grabbed her hand to keep her from leaving.

"Is my mom's heart the only heart you are worried about?"

"Fuck you Jax!" Jade could not stand when someone played with her emotions.

Jax grinned a little as she looked so cute mad. He pulled her on his lap.

"This was not an easy decision for me to make Jade." He told her as he leaned over and brushed his lips over hers. Jade instinctively open her mouth to let him in. While their kiss intensified with desire Jade broke free and got up and slid her skirt up to straddle Jax. Maybe she could find another way to convince him not to go nomad. Before she could sit back on his lap Jax stopped her.

"Pull you skirt up more." He asked his voiced getting huskier with lust. Jade obliged and pulled her skirt up more to reveal her black satin and lace garter belt.

"My God woman! Where have you been all my life?"

Jade smiled to herself as she put her right red bottom pump between his legs to undo her garter belt. Jax stopped her.

"No. Let me."

Unhooking both her garter belt he slowly pulled down her hosiery. Jade kicked off her shoes to pull her hosiery all the way off without leaving Jax's intense gaze.

"Panties."

Jade again obliged and pull her black lace panties off keeping her skirt just low enough to hide what Jax had been waiting to see.

"Put your heels back on" he demanded. Jade found she was getting even more aroused by his dominance.

Putting her heels back on Jax pulled her to him and straddled her on his lap. Jade knew it was only a matter of time before she physically revealed how she felt by getting Jax jeans wet being bare against him. He slowly unbutton her blouse and discarded it on the love seat near her couch. He looked her over as he admired her dark brown complexion. He could see her harden nipples straining against her bra. He could not wait to taste them. Jax had been with hundreds of women but never an exotic beauty like Jade. He could not wait to taste every inch of her body.

Leaning over Jade lightly kissed Jax lips and licked his mole just above lips. She lifted Jax chin and began to slowly rain kisses and licks down his neck. Jax moan softly and Jade lift up and looking in his eyes she knew he was hers tonight Nomad or not. She tugged at his Samcro t-shirt and lifted it over his head. Throwing his t-shirt to the floor Jade moved Jax head slightly to the side as she picked up where she left off on his neck. Soft butterfly kissed, licks and soft sucks sent Jax into a tail spend. He held onto her so tight Jade thought he was going to suffocate her. Jade lower her kisses to his bare chest and just before she was to lightly graze his nipples with her tongue he pulled her up and turn her around to lay back flat on the couch.

"Jax!"

"Shhhh….lift your legs" He whispered in her ear as he pulled off her skirt carefully avoiding taking her off her heels. He stood up to look down at this beautiful creature. She was exquisite. Her dark skin tone made him stiffen even harder and he had to relieve himself of his jeans. In anticipation Jade became moist. She wanted him so bad.

"Open your legs for me Jade."

Jax saw how wet she was and knew she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her.

Leaning over he lifted her bottom to finally taste her. His tongue lightly flicked up and down her clit and Jade bit her lip trying to fight the urge to moan loudly. He began to suck on her as his fingers gently moved inside her. Jade fought the urge to come so quickly as he moved his fingers in and out of her and simultaneously sucked and licked her clit. Jade could not help but to let out her moans as she grabbed at Jax's head pushing his tongue deeper into her. After a few moments of tongue strokes he replaced his tongue with his fingers.

Jax pushed his fingers deeper into her and located the spongy area beneath her pelvic bone that most men searched all their lives to find. Caressing her G-spot and sucking even harder on her lips Jade came with such force she thought she would have a seizure. Jax licked all her juices from her orgasm before lifting his head with a satisfying smile. Just when he was about to lean in to give her a kiss his phone began to ring.

"Oh don't answer it." Jade begged.

"I have to babe."

Reaching over to his pants he looked at the caller ID.

"Shit its Neeta." After speaking to her briefly on the phone Jade gathered he had to leave as he was late in relieving Neeta from watching Abel.

Jade sat got up to put her skirt back on. She was disappointed she could not be with him tonight.

Looking at him he looked equally disappointed as he began to put on his clothes.

Leaning over to kiss her goodbye he promised he will be back tomorrow. Jade shut the door behind him cursing to herself. She was still amped up and craved him even more.

She sighed as she leaned against the door listening to him leave on the bike.

Now where was her vibrator?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**A little slow chapter but things will build up in due time. Please review….again it means a lot to me that you have taken the time to read…..smiles…..**_

"He is what?!" Gemma yelled.

Jade repeated to Gemma that Jax was going Nomad. She went to the garage to tell Gemma about Jax's decision.

"Sit down."

Jade removed some papers from a seat across from Gemma's desk at the garage and wait as Gemma processed the information she just told her.

"You have to talk him out of it." She said

Jade looked at her like she was crazy.

"I tried Gemma. I'm not his old lady I can't talk him into anything."

Gemma rolled her eyes at Jade and got up from her desk and sat next to her.

"You have more power over him than you think."

Jade shook her head.

"There is a lot going on between him and Clay and I can't fix that."

Gemma got up and paced back and forth in her own thoughts.

"Bring him by my house tonight. I need to talk to him."

With the sound of motorcycles pulling in they both got up from their seats and looked out the window.

Jade instantly became furious as she saw a skinny white chick on the back of Jax's bike.

Gemma studied Jade's face.

"You are going to let her be up on Jax like that?"

Without answering Jade flew out the door walking toward Jax as the girl planted a kiss on his lips.

_Oh hell no!_

Gemma looked out the window smiling to herself. "That a girl." She said.

"Who the hell is this?" Jade asked getting up into the girls face.

"Who the hell are you?" she replied back just as bitchy.

Jax took off his helmet in record speed and wedged between the two ladies.

"Who is she Jax?" Jade had to control the volume of her voice.

"I was just giving Ima a ride from the temporary studio we set up. She is a little upset after what happen to Luann and just wanted someone to give her a ride."

Jade looked at Jax as if he grew three heads. He knew damn well this girl wanted more than a ride she wanted to ride him.

Pushing Jax aside she got up in Ima's face.

"For now on you find a ride from someone else. Stay away from him." She warned

Ima smiled "Or what are you going to do?"

Before Jade realized it she drew back her hand and slapped Ima dead in the face.

"Oh shit!" Jax pulled Jade away from Ima.

"What is wrong with you? You crazy black bitch!" Ima shrieked.

Something took over in Jade as soon as she heard the words black bitch. With all her strength she pushed Jax away and went after Ima.

Jade pushed her to the ground and got on top of her to lay multiple punches to her face. Before she knew it her Uncle Bobby, Juice and Jax had to pull her off of her.

"Let go of me!" Jade yelled as Jax grabbed her waist to lift her up and walk her to a safe distance from Ima.

"Stay away from him!" Jade yelled over Jax shoulder.

"I'm fine put me down Jax." She said in the calmest voice she could muster.

"You have to calm down Jade." Jade glared at Jax and without a word she walked to her car.

"Where are you going?" Jax called after her. While getting in her car Jade looked over to Gemma who was standing outside her office. Jade saw the look of pride on Gemma's face and a small nod of approval from her. Jade got in her car and drove off with Jax yelling after her to stop.

Jade wish she could turn her phone off but she needed it on for work. She was sick of Jax calling her. She just did not want to talk to him at the moment. She needed time to calm down. She could not believe she went off on that girl the way she did. That was not like her. She did not get into car fights with women. She was a social worker for God sake! Well technically a lawyer as well just not practicing. What was Jax doing to her? After Jax fifth call he finally left a message. He apologized and said he would never give Ima a ride home again. He said he cared about her and did not want her to be angry with him. He also told her Gemma wanted her at her house at 8pm. Shit! Jade thought to herself she forgot Gemma wanted to talk to Jax. She had to be there as she did not want Jax to go Nomad. Mustering up enough strength and removing the ice bags from her sore right fist she began to get dress. Her hair was all over the place and she did not have the strength to deal with it. So when she took a shower she conditioned washed her hair for a quick wash and go style. It has grown so long now at her mid back (thanks to all the naturals on YouTube videos) but with water shrinkage it was a little below her shoulders. Jade pulled her hair up into a cute afro puff. She put on a pair of large, silver hoop earrings, jeans and a cute t-shirt and headed over to Gemma's. Jade had to pop a Xanax before she got out the car at Gemma's. She knew she would need one to calm her nerves when it came to the Teller's. She had not had many dealings with Clay Morrow but he looked like the type that will have her popping more Xanax.

Clay opens the door for Jade and follow behind her into the dining room. Jax and Gemma were already seated.

"Hey sweetheart." Gemma smiled at her. "Don't you look cute. Have a seat I want you here to hear this." Jade felt Jax eyes on her as she came into his view. He pulled out a seat next to him. Taking the seat next to him Jax scooted his chair a little closer to her. "Hey" he whispered to her. Jade was melting inside. "Hey back" she said finding her fingers instinctively scratching at his beard. Grabbing her hand he kissed her palm.

Looking over at Gemma she began to tell her story of what happen to her a couple of months back. Gemma told in detail of her rape by a crew that SAMCRO was having problems with. She was told to give a message from a man name Zobelle to Clay to stop selling guns to color. Jade was processing the information and was knocked back to the present as Jax slammed his hand on the table. It didn't faze Jade that The Sons were dealing guns as she knew they were outlaws but she never needed or wanted to know the details of how they earned their money. However she was becoming more intrigued in their dealings as she was becoming more involved with Jax. Jax got up and hugged his mother and squeezed Clay's shoulders in reassurance. As Jade looked on now she see why Gemma would tell them what had happen to her now. She was trying to stop the rift between them and keep Jax from going Nomad. It seemed to be working. Jade looked over at Gemma as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"Gemma please tell me you went to the hospital."

Gemma nodded her head yes.

"Tara helped me."

"Who's Tara?" Jade asked.

"She is Abel's doctor." Gemma answered. Jade was about to accept that answer until she looked over at Jax and read the expression on his face. It was a look of familiarity and a brief look of fondness as if he was remembering a moment. Was it a moment with this Tara? Gemma looked back at Jade and Gemma knew that Jade would eventually find out who Tara was to Jax. Jade still looking at Gemma began to piece together what she could. Knowing a woman like Gemma she can't see her going to 'Abel's doctor' for help after her assault. So whoever this doctor is she has to be close to the family and by Jax expression it must be him she was close to. So an ex-girlfriend that Jax obviously still harbored some feelings for.

"Gemma I know Clay is here but do you need me to stay the night just in case you need anything?

"No baby. I'll be fine. I will call you later ok?" Jade leaned over to give Gemma a hug. It must have been really hard for her to have to keep the whole ordeal to herself….well this doctor Tara knew anyway.

As Jade walked out behind Jax she saw him pick up his vice president and men of mayhem patches off the counter. As observant as she tries to be of her surroundings she did not even notice he did not have those patches on his cut. So the vote must have come in for him to go Nomad. Gemma's timing was impeccable.

Jax took Jades hand as they walked to her car.

"Can I take you up on the offer you just gave mom?"

"What to stay with her tonight?" Jax pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his head in the side of her neck and whispered he did not want to be alone tonight.

"You won't be. I will follow you home."

After following Jax home Jade took out her overnight bag from her trunk. Jax looked down at the bag with a puzzle face as he opened the door.

"I need overnight bags because I never know if I will be called in the middle of the night for a client that has to have in-patient psychiatric care. Sometimes I am at the rehab facility or psychiatric unit all night," Jade explained as she walked in the house. They were greeted by Neeta who was holding Abel. Jade remember Neeta from the disastrous dinner party Gemma had.

Jade was immediately drawn to the baby again and relieved Neeta and took Abel and sat down on the couch. Jax handed Neeta some cash and she was gone. Jax sat beside her and Jade reluctantly handed his son to him.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Jax looked up from Abel. Jade knew instantly what he was thinking.

Jade leaned over and gave Jax a quick peck on the lips when there was a knock at the door. Jax quickly handed Abel to Jade, got up and withdrew his gun. Jade became alarm.

"It's alright. Go to Abel's room."

Jade quickly walked to Abel's room. Her heart was pounding. Who could be at the door so late? Jade shut and locked Abel's room door and sat in the rocking chair. She pulled out her cell phone out of her pocket ready to call 911 if she needed to. After a few moments of silence the door knob turned and then a light tap on the door.

"Jade it's me and Clay." Jax said through the door. Jade sighed a sigh of relief and got up to open the door.

"Hey. Sorry to alarm you." Clay said as he took Abel from Jade's arms. Jade just smiled at him and left him and Jax with Abel to go take her shower.

After her shower she tip toed past Abel's room not to disturb Jax and Clay. Passing the room she heard bits of their conversation. They wanted to kill the people who assaulted Gemma. Could she blame them? She just wishes she did not hear that part of their conversation.

Jade went to sit down on the couch as she did not feel comfortable going into Jax bedroom for the first time without him. She looked down at the couch and her slight OCD began to surface. She just took a shower and had on clean black boy shorts with a pink tank top. Did she really want to sit on the couch? How many women has he been with on this couch? How many grungy men like Tigs sat on this couch? Jade had to swallow hard and slam the door on her OCD and sat on the couch. She needed to lotion up anyway and did not feel like doing that standing up.

On the way out of Abel's room the scent of cherries or strawberries hit Clay and Jax's nose. Walking toward the living room they found Jade on the couch with one of her legs up rubbing lotion into them.

She was a beautiful sight. Feeling a little guilty of where his thoughts were leading Clay looked away quickly. Which Jax caught from the corner of his eye. Clay was older and wise enough to know that women come in all shapes, sizes and colors and this one sitting on Jax couch was a stunner. However he believes any woman of color being old lady to the president or vice president of a white MC club would raise a few eyebrows. He knew Chibs wife Fiona was part black but Chibs was not the president or vice president of the club. He didn't know for sure but he thinks they may be a little more tolerant where Chibs is from. He really didn't know but he does know how people think in the good 'ole United States.

Clay hugged Jax on the way out and waved at Jade. "You kids have a good night. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said with a huge grin on his face. Jade chuckled "Good Night Clay"

Jax sat next to Jade and began to caress her brown thigh.

"Abel's asleep."

"That fast?"

"Yep that fast." He said as he leaned over to kiss her. Jade removed his hat to run her fingers through his hair.

"You not mad at me anymore?" he asked between kisses.

Jade took a couple of his rings off without answering him and sat them on the coffee table. She took his hand and put it down her shorts for him to feel how wet she was.

"Does it feel like I'm mad?" she asked as his fingers glided into her.

Jax smiled. "No not at all." As Jax fingers slid in deeper Jade gasped and closed her eyes. He felt so good. She could not wait to have him inside of her. Just at that thought Jade had the image of Gemma's face as she was telling them about her ordeal. Jade open her eyes to find Jax intensely looking at her as he pleasured her with his fingers. She pulled his hand out and instantly regretted it. He made her feel so good.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jax we can't." Jax looked confused.

"Jade please don't do this to me." Jade can see how much he wanted her as he was bulging from his pants. She hated to do this to both of them but after what Gemma went through in what she told them tonight it just did not feel right for them to be together at this moment. When Jade told Jax what she thought he sat back on the couch and after some thought agreed with her. She was right. It would not be right.

"Let me take a shower and we can get in the bed. I promise I will keep my hands to myself." He told her as he led her to his bedroom. Jade let out a breath of relief thank God it was not as bad as his room at the clubhouse. She did however side eyed the sheets. Jax let out a laugh as he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Neeta did laundry today. Plus it has been awhile since I brought anyone to my bed."

Jade sat cross legged in the bed as she watch Jax undress. After taking off his sweatshirt and t-shirt she admired his physique. He was so handsome. She loved that he had his son's name Abel tattooed on his left pec and a "In Memory" to his father tattoo on his right forearm. She just wanted to lick him from head to toe. Jax began to take off his pants and Jade's hand went up to cover her eyes.

"Jax!"

"What?" he asked playfully. She could hear him drop his pants and then slide off his underwear. They sounded like boxers. She wanted to look so badly.

"I've seen and taste you before. Do you not want to see your man?"

Still holding her hand over her eyes, her mouth fell open. Did he just say he was her man? Maybe she could take a little peek. She knew as soon as she did within seconds he would be inside her.

"Jax go take you shower and quit playing. You know if I see you what will happen and we decided not tonight."

Jax chuckled. "Well suit yourself" he said as Jade heard retreating footsteps. As he was leaving Jade widen one of her fingers to see his backside. His Sons of Anarchy tattoo took up most of his back. My God his ass….Jade quickly turned around and threw her face into the bed and let out a muffled scream and smelled Gain detergent. It seems Neeta did do laundry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jax walked back into the room shirtless with a new pair of boxer shorts with his hair still wet from the shower. Jade silently prayed to God and asked for strength not to give in. Jade thinks her prayer did not hit the ceiling because as soon as Jax walked up to her sitting on the edge of bed and lift her chin for her to look up at him she was done for. The man standing before her was beautiful. Within seconds she had his boxers pulled down and him in her mouth.

"Damn!" Jax exclaim. Jade caught him off guard.

My God her mouth felt good on him. He moaned as he grabbed the back of her head to push himself in her mouth deeper and Jade eagerly accepted him. Jade licked and sucked Jax into a frenzy. She loved how he tasted and she enjoyed the power she had over him now.

Jax was literally shaking as she moved her mouth up and down taking him all in again and again. Grabbing both sides of his hips Jade sucked even harder. Feeling he was on the verge of an intense orgasm with all his strength Jax backed away.

"I need you now." He told her as he pushed her down on the bed. Sorry Gemma, Jade thought as Jax took off her tank top and pulled down her shorts. Jax could not afford foreplay at this moment he needed to get inside her and finally feel what he has wanted to feel from the moment he first laid eyes on her. Jade open her legs and let out a soft moan as Jax entered her with a hard determined thrust. Jax felt amazing as he moved in her with rhythmic strokes. Jax leaned over and kissed Jade with such passion she was left almost breathless. Wanting to feel every inch of him Jade grabbed Jax behind and pushed him deeper inside her.

"You feel so good" he moaned as he buried her neck with kisses. Jade thanked herself for always doing kegel exercises and used her muscles to grip Jax more tightly as he continue to thrust in and out of her. Letting out what sounded close to a growl Jax lifted one of Jade's legs to push in deeper and his thrust begin to quicken. Jade lifted her hips to meet his frantic thrusts. She knew he was on the verge to coming. Jax grabbed Jade's right hand and interlocked his fingers with hers. After a few more thrust he called out her name as he came deep within her. Jade smiled to herself as he collapsed on top of her laying soft kisses on her shoulder and then her chest.

"You are amazing" he murmured between the trails of light butterfly kisses he was leaving across her chest. Jade pulled at Jax hair to lift him up to face her. His eyes were a darker shade of blue as he looked into her brown eyes. She found her fingers again playing in his beard.

"I knew the moment I met you my life would never be the same." She told him. Jax smiled a wide beautiful smile.

"That's a good thing right?" he asked.

"Yes it's a very good thing." She told him as she brought his mouth to hers.

* * *

A few days had passed without any incident with Zobelle. It was hard for the club to get at him as they found out he was a rat for the FBI and was well protected. The situation was increasing pissing Jax off. He wanted the man and his crew dead. Jade found herself spending most of her nights over at Jax place. They started to get into a routine where she would just go over his place instead of hers after work. He wanted to keep her safe while the Zobelle situation was still ongoing. Jax confided in her a little of what was going on with the club but not every single detail. She was still in the dark about a lot of things and it was beginning to eat at her.

One night after putting Abel to bed Jax came home with fresh cuts and bruises on his face as well as blood stains on his shirt.

"What the hell happen?!" Jade rushed to him to inspect his face. She cut the hall light on to have a better look. Pulling off his black toboggan hat she moved his face from side to side to get a better look.

"We had a little altercation with Weston from Zobelle's crew"

"A little altercation?"

"Yes! A little altercation. It's no big deal." He told her as he moved passed her and took off his cut. Jade followed him into his bedroom and watched him silently with a million thoughts running through her mind. She noticed he grimace from pain as he took off his t-shirt and she saw bruises on his rib area.

"Oh my God Jax! What is going on?!" For the first time Jade was scared for him. This was just too much.

"It's just a few bruises that will heal. Everything is under control."

Jade found herself yelling at him.

"Under control? That is bullshit and you know it!"

Jax sighed. He looked up at a scared Jade and saw fear for the first time in her eyes.

"Come here."

Jade walked up to Jax and put her arms around him lightly not wanting to hurt his ribs. He kissed the top of her head and told her it would be alright. Nothing was going to happen to him. Jade fought back tears as she tried hard to believe him.

"Do you think your ribs are fractured?" she asked pulling away from him and lightly touching his rib cage.

"No. Tara said it wasn't fractured." Jax sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tara? When did you see her?" Jade still did not know the exact history between them and with everything going on she did not push the issue but with her emotions high tonight she demanded to know exactly who she was to him.

Jax let out exasperated sigh as he put his face in the palm of his hands. Jade stood in front of him waiting for an answer.

"Not tonight Jade…not tonight."

"I want to know who she is to you." She asked again. Without another word Jax got up, put back on his t-shirt and grabbed his cut and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she called after him. The front door slammed and she heard his motorcycle start up and just like that he was gone.

Jade found herself standing staring at the front door with the tears she fought so hard to contain in front of him pour down her face. My God what did she just do?

_**Why couldn't our girl Jade just let it go? She just had to push Jax for answers at a wrong time. Only God knows where Jax is heading. We shall see. Let me know what you think. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After several unanswered calls to him Jade gave up trying to reach him. She checked on Abel, leaned over to inhale his sweet baby smell, planted a soft kiss on his cheek, checked the baby monitor and then crawled into Jax empty bed. Trying her best to not think about what Jax maybe doing she fell into a fitful sleep.

Pulling up to Teller-Morrow the next morning Jade saw Jax's bike parked out front. She grabbed Abel out the car seat and put him in the carrier and walked into the bar looking for Jax. Of course Tigs would be the first person she sees. How can people drink so damn early in the morning? It was not even 10am yet. After taking a shot, Tigs slammed the shot glass down and walked over to Jade. He needed a shower.

"He's not here." He lied. If Jade did not have Abel she would have told Tigs a piece of her mind. Strolling past him she saw Piney in the corner looking at her. He was also not a fan of her and Jax being together. Jax told her he said that the relationship would bring unnecessary drama to the club. Like they don't make their own drama. Jade rolled her eyes at the old man and proceeded to Jax room. Switching the carrier to her other arm as Abel was getting heavy she hesitated at the door. What if she walks in on something she did not want to see? Taking a deep breath Jade opened the door to Jax room. She found him face down, sprawled in his bed fast asleep, snoring loudly. Jade looked over the room looking for any evidence of someone else presence. Finding none she let out a huge sigh of relief. She shut the door behind her and sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Abel out of the carrier. Kicking off her shoes, she laid Abel in the middle of the bed and crawled in with them. Leaning over a sleepy Abel, Jade brushed Jax's long blonde hair from his face. He stirred a little at her touch but did not wake up. She knew better not to have pressed the issue of Tara with him last night after everything he has been through. After watching him sleep for a few minutes Jade pulled Abel closer and laid down as well waiting for Jax to wake up.

She must have fell asleep because she woke to Jax planting light kisses on her lips. She smiled as she open her eyes.

"I'm sorry" was the first words out of her mouth.

Careful not to wake Abel, Jax leaned over and kissed Jade.

"I'm sorry for keeping things from you." He told her. "I promise after Zobelle is taken care of I will tell you everything."

There was a knock on the door that woke up Abel.

Chibs yelled through the door.

"Jackie Boy! Church!"

"Coming." He called back.

Jax got up and threw on his clothes.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Jax leaned over and kissed his son Abel. Jade picked Abel up from the bed and went to the diaper bag to find his bottle.

Jax was back after thirty minutes or so.

"We have to take care of some things. I'm going to send the prospect with you to stay until I get back."

"Why what's going on?" Jade asked concern.

"Jade just for once do as I ask and don't ask me questions. I am trying to protect you and my son."

Jade took a step back.

"Protect me from what?!"

"Did I just not tell you I will tell you everything after this Zobelle shit is behind us?"

Jade looked at Jax. He looked so tired and disgusted.

"Jax I will drop Abel off with Gemma and I will go home. You make protecting me sound like an obligation."

Jax rubbed his forehead. He did not need this shit now.

"Jade listen, protecting you is not an obligation. I want to protect you. I care a lot about you. I NEED to protect you. If anything was to happen to you or Abel." He took Abel from her arms.

Not wanting to argue with him again Jade nodded her head and stood on her tippy toes to reach his forehead to plant a quick kiss.

"OK."

"OK?" he asked surprise she was not giving him another hard time.

"OK." Jade confirmed.

Jade needed to pick up a few things at the store to replenish the fridge and get a few things for Abel. After sending the prospect Half-Sack off to find Jax's favorite bag of chips she received a call from Gemma.

"Jade do you have my grandson?"

"Yes Gemma I have him. Is everything all right?

"Jade you take my grandson home if you are not there already and keep him safe,"

"Gemma where are you?" Jade asked with concern.

"I am about to take care of my part in this fucked up scenario. I just want to make sure Abel is safe and I know if he is with you he will be.

Jade sighed into the phone.

"Gemma what is going in?"

"You take care of my son and grandson. You hear me?"

"Yes I hear you Gemma."

Before Jade can say anything else. Gemma hung up the phone.

Jesus Christ! Would anyone tell her what the hell is going on.

Hearing Abel fuss a little Jade temporally forgot about Gemma's phone call.

On the way home the phone call began to eat at her and she tried to call Jax but he did not pick up. She just left a quick voicemail of her concern and decided to try him later if he did not call back soon.

Unpacking groceries once they got home Jade's phone rang. It was Jax. About damn time Jade said to herself.

"Hello"

"Hey you called?"

"Yes it was about Gemma. Did you listen to my voicemail?"

"No I just called you right back." Jade sighed he never listens to voicemail.

Looking up Jade saw a man enter the kitchen with a gun pointed at her.

What in the hell.

"Get off the phone!" the man yelled at her.

"There is a man here with a gun."Jade whispered in the phone quickly before the man took it away from her and threw it on the ground.

"Jade?! Jade?!" Jax shouted into the phone.

"Sit down!" he demanded pointing the gun to Jade and then Half Sack.

"What do you want?" Half Sack asked.

Jade's phone did not shut off when the man threw it on the ground and Jax could hear the conversation.

Jax looked at Clay.

"Someone is at the house. I have to go."

Not wanting to give Jax up as they finally had Zobelle cornered Clay nodded ok.

Chibs and Opie followed behind Jax as he drove full speed to his house.

With tears in his eyes the man pointed a shaky gun to Jade.

"Gemma just killed my boy" he told her with a thick Irish accent.

Jade started to shake with fear as the man came closer to her with the gun still pointed at her head.

Jade shook her head.

"What? She could not I have I just spoke to her on the phone a few minutes ago." Jade managed to say.

"Are you calling me a liar?!" he yelled at her as he pressed the gun to her forehead.

OMG was this it? Jade thought to herself. Jade was having a hard time breathing. She shook even harder as she struggled for air. She saw out the corner of her eye Half Sack slowly getting up from his seat. Aiming the gun back at Half Sack the man told him to sit back down. Jade closed her eyes for a few seconds trying to regulate her breathing and calm down. Jade tried to think of her training of how to handle people who were having a psychotic episode. However she never been in a situation where a gun was pointed at her head. The man walked over to Abel sitting in his carrier on the kitchen counter.

"I'm taking the boy."

Jade stood up.

"Like hell you are!" She yelled at him. Just as the Irish man was picking up the carriage Half Sack bum rushed him. The man quickly lifted his gun and shot Half Sack in the chest. Jade jumped up and screamed. Half Sack stumbled back looking stunned; blood began to stain his shirt. Half Sack lunged for the man again and he was shot again in the stomach. The man tried to shoot again but the gun only clicked as he was out of bullets. Half Sack fell to the ground. Jade quickly looked around for an object to try to hit the man with. Finding none to get to quickly she took her car keys and held them in her fist with one key hanging out to stab at him to at least distract, hurt him or slow him down just enough to get Abel. Since he had no more bullets Jade used the opportunity to lunge at him and aimed for his neck. The man turned around quickly and before Jade could make contact with him she felt a hot, searing pain in her stomach. She looked down to find his hand on the end of a butcher knife and the knife in her stomach.

"No….." Jade cried as she tried to push him away. The man took the knife out and then stabbed her again in the stomach. Jade instinctively grabbed at the knife as she fell to the floor.

The man grabbed Abel and headed out the door. Jade tried to reach for him and hoarsely cried out for him not to take the baby. He was out the door in seconds and Jade was left on the kitchen floor. She was in unspeakable pain and knew she was going to die as she felt her warm blood pool around her. She moved her head to look over to Half Sack who laid still on the floor with dead eyes staring at her. The last thing Jade remembers before everything went black was the sound of motorcycles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Mary Mother of God!" Chibs exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen and saw Half Sack and Jade on the floor. Blood was everywhere on the kitchen floor.

"Jade!" Jax pushed pass Chibs and fell to the floor next to Jade lifting her head to his lap. Opie walked over and checked Half Sacks pulse on his neck. Looking over at Chibs he shook his head. Chibs knew he was dead just by looking at the boy.

Lifting Jade's head into his lap Jax heard a soft moan escape her lips.

"Ope call 911!" Jax yelled in Opie's direction. Opie already had his phone out and was dialing.

There was so much blood and it stained Jax jeans. What happen here? Who came into his home? How did he not see this coming? He was supposed to protect her and Abel. ABEL!

Jax looked around and did not see Abel.

"Chibs where's Abel? Look for Abel?"

Chibs searched Abel's room and the rest of the house. He shook his head when he went back into the kitchen.

Jax felt as if his heart was about to explode. It pounded so fast and he found himself becoming dizzy. Shaking his head trying to focus he felt Jade move a little.

"I'm here baby. I'm here. Hold on for me." Tears began to stream down Jax face as he leaned over and lightly kissed Jade's lips.

"Abel" she said softly. "He took Abel"

Jax leaned over to hear her better as her voice was so weak.

"Who took him? Who did this? What did he look like?"

"White, Irish accent." She managed to get out before she went unconscious again.

In a panic Jax started to grab at the knife to pull it out of Jade's stomach.

"No!" Chibs yelled at him. "Leave it in. You can cause more damage pulling it out."

Jax held Jade tighter as he whispered I'm sorry to her over and over.

"It had to have been Cameron who did this." Chibs told Jax as he knelt beside him to comfort him.

"She will pull through. She's a fighter Jax."

Not able to speak anymore Jax nod his head in agreement. She was a fighter and he prayed to God she would pull through this.

Opie had also called Clay to tell him what had happen. Leaving their target Zobelle behind unharmed Clay and the guys took off and pulled up to Jax's house just as the ambulance and police pulled in.

* * *

Pulling Jax from Jade's stretcher Bobby shook Jax shoulders

"Jax you need to go find Abel!" Bobby grabbed Jax by his cut to get his attention. Jax was in a daze as he watched the paramedics load Jade in the ambulance.

He did not know what to do. His son was gone; the woman he cared for was clinging for her life. All he wanted to do was scream and pound at something or someone.

Jax looked at Bobby for a few seconds as he processed what was happening.

"I got this Jax. I will go with Jade and I will call you as I am updated. You need to find Cameron and get your son."

Jax nodded his head in agreement. He patted Bobby on the chest and ran to his bike followed by Clay, Opie, Tig, Chibs and Happy to hunt down Cameron.

Bobby climbed into the back of the ambulance with the one person he loved just as much as his kids.

As they rode to the hospital he watched with tear filled eyes as the paramedics worked on Jade to stable her before they reached St. Thomas hospital.

With a heavy heart Bobby took out his phone to call Jade's parents.

* * *

Juice and Bobby were in the waiting room in the hospital when Jade's parents showed up after driving the few hours from home.

"What happen Bobby? You were supposed to protect her from something like this happening!" Michael barked at Bobby.

Michael Monroe stood a few feet taller than Bobby and was towering over him. Bobby knew he was in deep shit with Jade's father and he always feared something like this would happen if Jade became involve in the club.

However Bobby could never imagine Jade would become so involve with Jax and their relationship would and has put her directly in the cross fires of club business.

Jade's mom Selena looked franticly around for her rock Gemma. Gemma had always been there for Selena in times of need and vice versa and she needed her friend.

"Where's Gemma?" she asked to know one in particular.

Juice replied and told her they were trying to reach her.

"How did this happen Bobby?" Michael asked his friend again.

Bobby shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mike. She had the prospect with her and he was killed. We tried to protect her."

Michael was furious.

"Where is this boy Jax? Is he here?" he asked looking around for Jax.

"No. He went looking for his son. It looks like someone entered the house and killed the prospect, stabbed Jade and kidnapped the baby." Bobby told him.

Michael could not believe his ears. How could these men live like this? All the crap he has got the club out of over the years he could never understand how they could constantly be surrounded by such violence and now this violence has stepped into his life and his little girl was on the operating table fighting for her life.

Tears poured down Selena face as she hugged herself and sat down. Juice looked down at the woman and sat beside her and hesitantly put his arm around her to reassure her. She sobbed even harder at his touch and found herself leaning over on his chest crying harder. Juice awkwardly stroked her shoulder to comfort her.

"Monroe family?"

Everyone looked up at the doctor entering the waiting area.

"Yes doctor? How is she?" Michael asked.

"She is going to be ok. She is a miracle. The knife missed the liver, spleen and any major organs. She is resting now and you should be able to see her shortly."

Everyone was relieved as they sat back down in the waiting room waiting for Jade to wake up.

A few hours later Jax and the rest of the crew walked into the waiting room and Selena looked up to see the man Jade had fallen for at first sight. She knew instantly who he was from Jade's description of him. Even though his blonde hair was disheveled and his eyes were red from crying she can see why her daughter would fall for him. She had only met Jax a few times when he was a child and saw pictures Gemma had sent to her each year. The pictures had stopped the past few years as he got older.

Michael had started back chewing Bobby's ass as he needed someone to blame for what happen to his daughter.

As Tig walked up to them he realizes what was happening and stepped in between Michael and Bobby and told Michael that was enough. Michael looked at Tig like he lost his damn mind.

"Have you lost your damn mind? You better back up out my face." Michael warned Tig.

Tig stepped closer to Michael unfazed by the 6'3, 250 pound black man looking down at him.

Michael gritted his teeth and forced himself to calm down and not do anything stupid as he was not going to stoop to Tig level.

Michael looked at Tig.

"Jade told me how you have been giving her a hard time about her and Jax. Why Trager? After all this family has done for you and your club? How many times have you called me up upset wanting me to get your daughters out of the mess they seem to always find themselves in….huh? Why are you being hard on my daughter?"

Tig shook his head as he had no answer to give Michael. Tig could not figure out if he was trying to protect Jax and the club from what could happen if the vice president's old lady was black which was unheard of in a white MC club or if it was the green eyed monster that was coming out every time he looked at Jade. She is a very beautiful woman and he found her in his thoughts often. It ate at him that she rushed away from him when he first spoke to her like he was a piece of trash. Now she was with Jax and it always seem the Prince of Charming always got with women he did not deserve.

Tig put his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"You are right Mike." Tig said stepping back. "I'm sorry I am out of line. I can only imagine the pain you must be in as a father." Michael nodded at Tig as he stepped back further and walked away. That man was certifiable Michael thought to himself.

Bobby went over and hugged Jax tight.

"It will be alright brother we will find Abel."

"How is Jade?" Jax he asked as he looked up to see an older black couple walking towards him. Looking at the woman he knew instantly they were Jade's parents. Jade looked so much like her mother. He glanced over at the father who was tall and well-built for a man his age. He vaguely remembered meeting them when he was younger. Jax met Michael half way and shook his hand.

"Mr. Monroe I am so sorry." Jax was trying hard to stay strong as he looked into the man's sad eyes. Michael pulled Jax into a hug and grabbed him tight. There was no need to put blame on anyone anymore. It wasn't doing anyone any good as they all just wanted Jade to get better.

"I know son. I know you did your best to protect her." Jax fought back tears as he hugged the man harder. Jax was relieved as he feared her parents were going to blame him for what happen to her. He blamed himself already enough.

"Hey Selena." Clay walked over and gave Selena a hug. He was always so fond of Mike's wife she was a good woman just like his wife and had always been there for them when they were in need.

"Where's Gemma?"

"Gemma had to go on a little vacation for a few days."

Selena knew there was more to the story. Of course there was more to the story as nothing was simple when it came to SAMCRO.

"I will tell you about later." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"How is our girl?"

Selena relayed to Jax and the rest of the club who just came in about Jade's condition.

"We can see her soon?" Jax asked.

"Yes. She will be in and out for a few days but we can sit with her as soon as she wakes up."

Jax covered his face with his hands as a wave of relief washed over him. He thought he had lost her and he just could not lose anyone anymore today.

* * *

Jade heard the sound of her father's voice. She slowly opens her eyes to see her parents leaning over her. She blinked her eyes, her vision was blurry.

"She's awake!" Selena shouted. Jade grimaced a little at how loud her mom was. Who was she talking to? She found her answer as everyone crowded around her. She searched for Jax's face and found him standing next to her dad. He looked so tired and worried. Jade was so thirsty. Swallowing hard she was able to get out one word.

"Abel?" she asked grimacing through the pain of her raw throat.

Selena looked up at Jax who looked back at her. Jax shook his head slightly and Selena caught the plea in his eyes. He did not want Jade to know about Abel. Selena hated to lie to her daughter but she agreed with him. Knowing how much her daughter loves Abel she knew Jade would rip her IV's out, risk damaging her stitches and try to go hunt down Abel. Jade looked at Jax again. Jax could see how uncomfortable Selena was and came to her rescue.

He told Jade that Abel was fine and with Neeta. Jade exhaled with relief as a tear rolled down the side of her face. Selena kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Everything will be ok. Get some rest my sweet child."

As Jade closed her eyes she saw Half-Sack's face. Her eyes flew open.

"Half-Sack?"

Jax walked up to her and took her hand and kissed it.

"He didn't make it baby. I'm sorry."

Jade began to cry. Guilt and grief washed over her and Jade cried even harder. She was shaking with her sobs and as she closed her eyes again she felt the pain in her abdomen and saw a flashback of the knife entering her stomach. Jade begin to hyperventilate. She could not catch her breath. Her monitors began to go haywire as she was having a panic attack.

"Nurse!" Jax called. Happy ran outside to find a nurse as Selena picked up the call button and pressed it over and over it until a nurse showed up and gave Jade a strong sedative to calm her down. Jade looked at Jax with tears stinging her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jade heard the low mumbles of talking as she stirred awake. She open her eyes and tried to focus and tried to speak but she was too hoarse. She looked over to find the room empty except for Jax by the door talking to a brunette woman in a white lab coat. She tried to call his name but nothing came out. She tried to call his name again but what she saw stopped her. Jax leaned over and gave the brunette woman a long, tight hug and she leaned over and lightly kissed his lips. Jax looked over quickly to Jade who quickly closed her eyes to pretend to be asleep. Jade's heart began to pound faster and her monitor start to beep to warn the nurses of her elevated heart rate.

"What's wrong?" Jax asked Tara as Tara went to Jade's bedside to see what was wrong.

"Jade?" Tara bent over Jade and gently tapped Jade's shoulder. Jade open her eyes to look at Tara. Tara stood straight up quickly as she saw the look of anger in Jade's eyes.

Jax grabbed Jade's hand.

"Babe are you ok?" Jade nod her head yes. She made her other hand into a C and moved it to her lips to indicate she needed water.

Tara quickly found the pitcher on the stand next to Jade's bed and poured her a cup. She stuck a straw in it and was about to move it Jade's lips to drink but Jax took it from her.

"I got it. Thanks." He told Tara.

"Ok. Just call if you need anything." Tara looked over at Jade again and tried her best to smile. Jade wanted to knock that half smile off her face. Jade watched her walk out the room and then looked at Jax who had a slight look of guilt on his face.

"Here. Drink some of this." Jade took a sip of the cold water and her throat instantly felt better.

"Tara?" she asked.

Jax nod yes. "Don't be upset she just wanted to check on you."

"She doesn't know me." Jade replied hoarsely.

"She has heard a lot about you." Jade wanted to question how Tara had heard about her but she was just too tired.

Sensing her concern Jax leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Just tired."

Looking down at her stomach he asked if she was feeling any pain.

"A dull ache." She lied. She was in serious pain but she continued to contain her face not to show emotion.

Jax lean his forehead to touch Jade's, his long hair falling into her face. It smelled of the Axe shampoo she had brought him.

"I am so sorry Jade. I thought I had you protected."

Jade lift her hand and ran her fingers through his hair. She was not angry with Jax. She did wish he was more straightforward with her when it came to club business as she might have saw the attack on Half-Sack and her coming.

"I'm not mad Jax." She assured him. She wanted to tell him she loved him but she could not form the words. She closed her eyes as Jax planted butterfly kisses on her face. As she lay in pain with her eyes close she tried to focus on Jax light kisses on her face. She loved this man so much. Her heart ached for him and she knew she would follow him to hell and back if need be. Jade found tears were streaming down her face again and it was not from her physical pain but the ache in her heart for Jax. If what happen to her was any indication as to what type of baggage came with Jackson Teller she knew she was in for a roller coaster ride. Most women with any sense would push this man away and run screaming but she just could not. Jax kissed Jade tears away. Opening her eyes she saw Jax's ice blue eyes looking down at her with concern on his face. Looking him over she asked herself how could she leave this man who needed her. Even though he had not said it to her Jade knew Jax loved her. It was evident all over his face. She lifted her fingers to trace over his beautiful lips and scratch his beard. Jax smiled down at her.

"Has Gemma been here? Has mom seen her?"

The smile quickly faded from Jax lips.

"What?" Jade asked alarmed by his expression.

Jax pulled up a chair. He was going to have to tell her what happen to Gemma. He could not hide that from her.

Jade could not believe her ears as Jax told her what happen with Gemma.

"It's not true. She was set up" he told her. Jade knew it was not true. It could not have been true.

There was a light knock at the door and Opie stuck his head in the room.

"Jax we need you."

"I will be right back." He planted a quick kiss on her lips.

A few seconds later he was back in the room and told her he had to leave but he will be back. Kissing her again he rushed out the door passing Selena and Michael on their way in.

* * *

After a few days Jade was finally release and she was upset she missed Half-Sack funeral. She wanted to be there and thank him for doing his best to protect her and Abel.

Since Jax rushed out the other day she rarely saw him. His mind was preoccupied and she could not figure out with what. On her release day he was out of town and her parents came to pick her up to take her home. On the ride home Jade asked to stop at Jax's so she can see Abel. Her parents looked at each other and Michael told her Abel was staying with Neeta and they did not know where she stayed.

Trying not to aggravate her stitches Jade slowly reached for her phone in her purse to call Jax to get an address.

"Who are you calling?" Selena asked her daughter.

"Jax, I need to get Neeta's address."

"Why don't we get you home and settled first and then you can call him to get the address. You need to rest the rest of the day and we will take you tomorrow." Selena told Jade taking her phone. Jade looked at her mom with a perplex look. Did she just take the phone from her like she was a tween? Jade started to get that uneasy feeling again. Something was going on and yet again no one was telling her. If her parents were hiding something from her it must be really bad.

Later that night Jade found out the truth about Abel when Jax called her mom to tell her Gemma had come back to Charming looking for Abel and was in the hospital. As her mom rushed out the door her father came into her bedroom and told her what really happen to Abel. Jade was furious that everyone lied to her.

"We wanted you to get better sunshine. You would not have been able to handle the news in your condition" Her dad explained.

"Where is he?"

"Last we heard he may be in Canada."

"Canada?!"

Jade started to get up from her bed.

"Where do you think you are going young lady?"

"I need to go see Gemma." She told him as she walked to her closet to get some clothes.

"You need to get back in bed." Her dad told her as he grabbed her hand to lead her to her bed.

Jade snatched her hand away.

"Jade you need to lie back down. Do you want to rip out your stitches? What about Dr. Madsen one of the top plastic surgeons in the country we flew out here to assist with your doctors to minimize scarring. You want all his efforts and the doctors that save your life to all have been for nothing." Jade looked at her father. He was trying to make her feel guilty and try to play on what little vanity she had left. He knew she was paranoid about the scarring that could be left on her stomach.

"Dad I swear I will walk if you don't take me!" Michael looked at his stubborn daughter. He would not put it pass her she probably would walk. Michael knew it was a lost cause to argue with her. He helped her dress into a pair of loose fitting jogging pants (she could not have pants too tight against her stomach) and a t-shirt, combed her hair into a bun just like he use to do when she was a child and drove her to the hospital.

With her father's help Jade made it to Gemma's room. Just as she was entering the room the door swung open and she almost ran into a tall, thin white woman with long blonde hair. Her face looked like her skin was pulled too tight behind her ears and she had puffy lips that did not fit her features. Jade assumed it was bad plastic surgery and it made the woman look menacing.

"Oh! You must be Jax's old lady." She said extending her hand to Jade for a handshake.

"Leave her alone." Clay's voice boomed in the room. The lady turned around and looked at Clay. She sniffed loudly and said it was okay she will speak to Princess Tiana another time and swiftly exited the room. Jade stood at the door with her mouth open in slight shock. Did she just call her princess Tiana the only black Disney Princess? Well she has been called worse things.

Looking for Jax she found him standing holding his moms hand. As soon as he saw Jade's face he knew she knew about Abel. Gemma let go of Jax hand and he walked over to Jade and hugged her tight. She began to cry as he squeezed her tight in his warm embrace.

"We are going to find him Jade. I promise." He told her as he nuzzled his nose in her neck. Selena walked up to Jade to rub her back for comfort.

"Jade you have to know they will find him." She reassured her daughter.

"Come here baby" Gemma said as she reached out one of her hands to her. As Jade slowly made her way over to Gemma she notice her other hand was handcuffed to the bed. Clay, Jax and her parents walked out the room to give them a chance to talk. Gemma motioned for Jade to lean over and Jade leaned over as best as she could without hurting her stomach as Gemma planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you." Gemma told Jade. Jade burst into tears again. Jade wish she would stop crying so much. She was surprised she had anything left in her tear ducts. Jade was grateful for Gemma's words she just wished it came from her son instead.

"Gemma I'm sorry about Abel. I know you trusted me to protect him."

Gemma shook her head.

"No baby. Don't you dare blame yourself. You did everything you could to protect my grandson." Gemma lightly touched Jade's stomach. "You have the scars to prove it."

Jade sat next to Gemma as she explained how she was frame and who the lady was that just left. She was ATF and her name was Stahl. She had framed Gemma and had been giving the club hell since she had been in town. After a long conversation with Gemma, Jade begin to feel the pain creeping up in her stomach. Her pain medicine was wearing off.

"Honey go home and get some rest. We will find him." As Jade stood up to leave Tara walked in. Jesus why was this woman still around?

"You should be in bed Ms. Monroe." She told Jade.

"I'm fine." Jade snapped at her. Jax, Clay and her parents walked in before Tara could respond. Trying her best not to show any pain on her face Jade started to walk out the room to have her parents take her home. Before she got out the door Jax grabbed her hand and turned her around grabbed her face and kissed her passionately on her lips. Jade was getting weak in the knees. She missed him so much. When Jax let her go from their kiss Jade looked over and saw Tara's face. She was not happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Few weeks later. **_

The past few weeks flew by like a whirlwind. Jade was mostly stuck in bed on doctor orders for bed rest while the world continued on without her. Jade found out through her mom that Jax, Gemma and a few of the members went to Belfast when they got a solid lead on Abel. Jade was trying hard to keep depression at bay as she lay in the bed day in and day out. She did get up to do a few exercises but the doctor told her she should not push it too much.

Late one night while laying in bed reading a book on her Kindle her cell rung. Picking it up she saw a number she did not recognize.

"Hello?"

"Hey Baby it's me." Jade smiled as she heard the familiar sexy, deep voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Jax. Are you ok? Have you found Abel?" Jax sat on picnic bench and closed his eyes imagining how Jade looked at that moment. Was her hair out and wild all over head? Did she have tight clothes on that hugged her curves or was she wearing loose clothes that hanged off her hips.

"No we have not found him yet but we are close baby. We are real close."

"I miss you Jax."

"I miss you more baby." He told her. After a few moments on the phone Jax blew a kiss into the phone and said he would call her tomorrow.

Jade hugged the phone after she hung up from Jax. She needed him and Abel home soon.

Jade's parents had to head back to the city and Jade's colleague and friend Kim came to her house to be with her as she continue to heal. While Kim was with Jade she made sure Jade was out the house as soon as the doctors gave the ok. They went shopping for some clothes for Jade as she lost a little weight since the incident.

"We have to find you something sexy for when Jax comes back." Kim told Jade as they sifted through the lingerie racks. Jade covered her stomach with her hand worrying about her scar. Kim knew what she was thinking.

"Jade do not worry about the scarring. You can barely see it. The doctors did a good job." Jade stepped up to a mirror and lifted her shirt. She was healing nicely and even though the scars would always be there it was not as prominent as it was a few weeks back. She rubbed her fingers along the two light colored lines one above her belly button and one just a few inches over to the side. Will Jax still find her attractive she thought as she looked at her stomach.

"Yes he will find you attractive." Kim answered her as if reading her mind. "Your stomach is so flat. I would kill for a stomach like yours." Jade smiled at her friend as she knew Kim was trying to make her feel better.

Unser also visited Jade a lot to keep her company. She also figured he wanted to hear any information she had on Gemma. She knew he missed Gemma as well. Unser explain to Jade that Tara had help Gemma escape the hospital to get to Belfast. Seeing the worry that ran across her face when he mentioned Tara, Unser shook his head and grabbed her hands into his.

"You have nothing to fear from Tara. What her and Jax had was centuries ago. They were just kids. There is no more feeling left there between them two. I know Jax cares for you a whole lot." Jade tried her best to give Unser a smile but she knew what he said was horse shit. Tara helping Gemma escape was putting her to deep into club business and eventually it would put her to close to Jax.

Jade and Kim decided to lay by Jade's pool and drink some sangrias Jade had made. She was finally off her pain meds and only used them on a need basis which was not too often. If she felt any pain she would usually take a couple of ibuprofen. Feeling more comfortable than she had in over a month Jade wore a two piece bikini. Trying it on for the first time Jade smiled a wide smile in her full length mirror. She looked stunning. Even though she was bedridden Jade made sure she did not lose her figure. With the doctors approval her trainer came over to start her on an exercise regime. It was slow at first but she began to gain her strength back soon enough. Jade turned around in the mirror to look at her backside. Yep squats and lunges were truly a God send. Looking at her waist she was a little concern an asked the doctor when she could corset train again. He advised against it for the time being. Jade was disappointed but she would not let that bring her down as her body looked amazing after the trauma it went through. She frown a little as she looked down at her scars. It could be worse she told herself.

Listening to Janis Joplin, Kim and Jade sipped sangrias and talked and laugh by the pool. After hearing the door bell ring Kim got up to see who it was. Jade stretched out on her pool chaises and took another sip of her drink. All of a sudden she heard hooting and hollering. She sat up in her chair to only see cuts, shirts, pants and shoes thrown on the ground and bodies throwing themselves in the pool.

**Sons were back from Belfast.**

Jade stood up to find Jax. He was just entering the pool area when Jade stood up and he stopped in his tracks as he looked at her in her two piece bathing suit. She was a goddess standing there in front of him. He took in every inch of her long brown legs, to her hips, her flat tone stomach to her voluptuous breast to her lips and then to her beautiful eyes. She ran to him forgetting all about how self conscious she felt in her bathing suit. Jax hugged her so tight lifting her off her feet.

"Abel?" she asked looking around for the baby. Gemma walked up behind Jax with Abel in her arms.

"Oh my God he has grown so much." Jade took Abel in her arms and held onto the baby kissing his face. He was safe, Abel was safe. Jade forced back her tears as she kissed the baby's face over and over.

"He is so beautiful isn't he?" Gemma asked as she hugged Jade while she was holding Abel.

"Are you ok?" she asked Gemma.

"I'm fine baby." She said as she kissed Jade's cheek.

Juice got out of the pool and walked over dripping wet to Jade.

"Hey Jade you got any beer?"

"Yep. Check the bottom of the fridge. Don't get the kitchen floor wet!" She yelled after him but it was too late he was already in the kitchen sliding to the fridge. Jade shook her head with laughter. She missed her uncle and the club so much and most of all Jax. Looking back at him she caught his gaze on her ass. He looked back up at her and they looked at each other for a few moments. She notices his hair was pulled back in a ponytail which made his handsome features more prominent. As he looked her up and down again admiring her in her bathing suit Jade began to feel flush as she knew exactly what was going through his mine. She did not know what happen in Belfast and how Gemma was with her now and not in jail and she did not care. She was happy they were home safe.

"Here let me take the baby. I need to change him."

Gemma took Abel from Jade and went to find the guest room to change Abel.

Kim ran past her with a load full of fresh towels for the guys. Juice was right behind her holding two 12 packs of beers. Ok so I guess it was a SOA pool party at her house. Jax walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you know what you and that bathing suit are doing to me right now?" He whispered in her ear before he nipped her ear lobe. Jade chuckled as Jax's lips came crashing down on hers. Jade could tell he missed her because it was as if he was kissing her with all his soul. Jade grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom. She needed him bad it had been way to long since they were together. Before she could even shut the door good Jax was all over her. It only took a matter of seconds before they were in the bed naked with Jax kissing and licking Jade all over her body. He hesitated for a second looking at her scar. Jade squeezed her eyes shut scared of what he might say or what he was thinking. Jax lightly traced the length of the scars with his fingers and replaced his fingers with his tongue. Jade sighed with relief and ecstasy as she looked down at Jax licking her scars. She grabbed the back of his head and pulls the band out of his hair to release his pony tail. She pushed his head down toward her and he was happy to oblige. After a few minutes eating her out to a frenzy she was slick with her juices and his salvia. Jax lifted up and looked Jade in her brown eyes. She was so beautiful and he would do anything for her. He widen her legs and glided his erect penis to her entrance. Wanting to see her beautiful brown body quiver and ache for him her he teased her by circling the tip at her opening refusing to penetrate her. He glide his himself from her lips to her clitoris and Jade was about to go out of her mind.

"Jax please." Jade begged wanting him more than she wanted anyone in her life. Using his hand Jax grabbed his penis and slowly penetrated Jade feeling her walls surround and suck him in deeper. Jade felt wide and full with him deep inside her. He began to tease her with pulling out just enough with just his head penetrated her and then pushing deeper in her. Wanting to feel him deeper Jade bend her knees and spread even wider for Jax. Jax could not help himself and plunge deeper in her. Grabbing both her legs he put them over his shoulder as he wanted to feel all of her. Wrapping her legs behind his back covering his SAMCRO tattoo he lifted his hip and rubbed against her clit. Wanting to feel everything she could give him, It was a matter of seconds, and they both came,

After their intense orgasm Jade's iPod music started to play Amy Winehouse. Jax hugged his naked Nubian queen"

Amy huh?"

Jax shook with laughter!

"Yes baby it its Amy. Do you know Janis, Jimi Hendrix, Jim Morrison," Jax looked at her beautiful body. Did she think he not know about all kinds of music. Jax hugged her tight.

"Baby I know about all kinds of music." Jax grabbed and sucked one of her breast and made her laugh.

_**Month Later**_

Jade could not believe they were arguing again. She sat on the bed crying and she could not even remember what started the argument. It was probably her fault as she was so damn moody lately and every little thing was working her nerves. Jax had stormed out the door a while ago leaving Jade by herself. When Neeta showed up to watch Abel Jade decided to stop by the garage to see Gemma before going to work. She needed to wrap her head around their argument and try to get in a better mood. She had a lot of clients to counsel today and she could not be in negative spirits.

As soon as she stepped into Gemma's office Gemma knew something was wrong. Jade laid out the argument her and Jax had and she cried in Gemma's arms.

"Oh Honey. It will be ok. You guys love each other and I know it will work out.

Jade shook her head.

"He has not told me he loves me. I know he does but it would be nice to hear the words for once. Jade sniffled and Gemma handed her a tissue.

"How far along are you sweetheart?" Jade looked at Gemma having no idea what she was talking about.

"How many weeks pregnant are you?"

Jade's mouth fell open and she quickly shut it. Pregnant? She could not be pregnant. Then again when did she last have her period?

"Gemma I'm not pregnant."

"Yes you are sweetheart. You have been really moody the past couple of weeks. Looks like you went up a cup size. Are your breast not sore?"

Jade was speechless.

"After work go get a pregnancy test and call me when you get the results."

Jade was numb all day and could not really focus on her clients. She was in auto pilot mode as she thought of all the possibilities if she was pregnant. What would Jax say.

Later that evening after she put Abel to bed she tried to call Jax with no answer. After hanging up the phone she stared at the First Response pregnancy test.

Just take the test Jade she told herself. Jade took a deep breath and tore open the package.

Jax knocked on a familiar door. A door he visited often since he was sixteen. A few seconds later Tara open the door and stepped aside to let Jax enter. To escape his issues with Jade he needed a break. Grabbing Tara he pulled her into a deep kiss.

Jade stared at the pregnancy test. It was a plus sign. Jade let out a cry as she buried her face in her hands. She was pregnant.

* * *

After a quick condom pull. Jax wasted no time in entering his high school sweetheart.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jade looked at her personal calendar to see when the last time she had a menstrual. She always marked CT for 'crying time" and she did not see a CT marked for almost 10 weeks. How did she not notice she was not having her period? Maybe because you just went through a trauma she told herself.

Jade composed herself and dialed Gemma.

"Hey baby. Did you take the test like I asked you?"

"Yes. I am pregnant." Jade suppressed her tears.

"I knew it. Did you tell Jax?" Gemma asked.

"He has not come home."

"Really?"

"Would you know where he would be Gemma?"

Gemma was silent for a few seconds. The image of him and Tara rushed through her mind. She shook it out of her head. She knew her son could not be that stupid.

"Maybe he is at the clubhouse baby. I will go check. He needs to know you are pregnant. I will call you when I find him.

Jade hung up the phone and knew something was up. Why would Gemma go looking for Jax?  
Jade felt like there was a brick in her stomach. He was with her. She just felt it in her gut. He was with Tara. Jade had no idea where she lived. She called up one person besides Gemma who would know. Wayne Unser.

"Hello?" Wayne answered tired after a long day at work.

"Hey Wayne it's Jade. How are you?" she asked sort of impatiently. She has really come to like Wayne but right now she was on a mission.

"I'm good Jade. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine Wayne. I was wondering if by chance you would have the Dr. Tara's address."

Wayne shifted the phone from one ear to the next. Shit was about to go down. He knew this woman had a Gemma bone in her and she would not let up until he told her. She asked him to come over to watch Abel for a few. He reluctantly gave in.

"Thanks Wayne!" Jade quickly hung up the phone and pulled her hair in a tight bun with no earrings to accent her face. She did not know what she would be walking into. This doctor bitch knew he was with her and if she had sex with him she was going to let her have it and then let Jax have it for sticking his dick in her. As Jade threw on a SAMCRO t-shirt and jeans she headed out the door when Wayne pulled up. She gave him a quick hug and thank you.

As she open the door to her car she caught her reflection in her car window and hesitated for a split second and wonder who was this stranger looking back at her. A year ago she would never have went after a man and was prepared to fight for him. A year ago she was not in love with Jackson Nathaniel Teller and pregnant with his child at the time. It was a whole new ball game. She also felt as a black woman she needed to let these women know she was not a push over. All throughout history black women were viewed as less than human by the majority and that included some white women who chose to not acknowledge her presence and consider her invisible. Well not here in Charming. She was the VP's old lady (whether he said it out loud or not) and she was not going to sit back and be walked over.

Following her GPS she found Tara's house with Jax bike parked out front. Yep it was after midnight what was he doing at her house. Just as she got out her car Gemma pulled up behind her. Gemma rushed out her car to run after Jade who was already heading to the door.

"Jade no! Let me handle this." Jade snatched her hand arm out of Gemma's tight grip.

"No Gemma I got this." Jade pounded on the door.

" Jade you have to smarter than this. You are pregnant and you are a professional in this town. You can't come undone over this." Jade shook her head not believing her ears.

"Gemma you told me I had to be strong being his woman. You told me not to let anyone walk over me and protect my family at all cost!" Jade found herself yelling.

Hearing the pounding at her door and yelling outside Tara got up from bed. She looked over at Jax who was still fast asleep, she threw a robe over her naked body and walked to the door. She asked who it was before finding her answer when she looked through her peep hole.

"Shit!" she whispered to herself. Crap what was she going to do? Gemma and Jax's woman were at her door. How did they find out where she lived? It had to have been Gemma. Tara ran to her bedroom to wake up Jax. She shook him hard.

"Jax wake up!" she hissed at him. She shook him harder and he finally groan and woke up.

"What's up?"

"Your mom and your girlfriend are outside." Jax stood straight up in a panic. Did he hear her right?

"Shit!" he said as he threw on his pants and t-shirt. The pounding at the door got louder. Jax looked through the peep hole and took a breath and begin to open the door. Tara tried to stop him.

"Jax please don't."

"Tara go to the room" he demanded. As soon Jax open the door he felt a slap across his face.

"You asshole!" Gemma yelled at him. Jax held his cheek. His mom had a mean slap. He found his eyes searching for Jade.

"I sent her home. She did not need to see this. What were you thinking son?!" Jax had no words for her.

"You are a selfish prick! After all Jade and her family have done for us. I told her to stay away from you. She is way too good for you!"

"Mom…."

"Shut up!" she yield back to hit Jax again but he caught her this time.

"Mom stop!" Gemma pushed through the door to look for the tramp. Jax tried to grab her but she kicked back and her boot hit him square in the balls. Jax hit the floor.

Gemma open the room door to find Tara standing by the bed with a look of terror on her face. Gemma smiled an evil smile.

"Baby you fucked with the wrong one." Jax looked up to find the bedroom door slam shut and the start of glass shattering and Tara's screams.

Jade drove back to Jax house and after Unser left she picked up Abel and sat in the rocking chair and hugged him tight as he continue to sleep in her arms. Gemma had talked some sense in her and told her to go home. The way Jade had looked Gemma had a feeling someone was not coming out alive in that house and she needed to protect her son and her grandbabies. Jade rest her hand on her stomach and leaned over and kissed Abel. She loved her babies so much.

Jade fell asleep in the rocking chair and Jax still did not come home.

The next morning Neeta took Abel to the park as she knew Jade was upset just by looking at her.

Neeta loved the Tellers but they were a serious emotional drainer. With the break she had from Abel and calling into work Jade begin to pack her clothes. She had no idea what happen last night with Gemma, Jax and Tara as she did not hear anything on the news so she assume it was uneventful. She needed to take a little break from everything. She didn't want to take Abel from his father but he was not home when Neeta return so she packed a little bag for him to stay with her until she called Gemma to pick him up. Just then Gemma called her to tell her everything was taking care of.

"Gemma did he sleep with her?" knowing the answer before she even asked the question.

"Jade you know the answer to that. It would never happen again on my watch." Jade wanted to throw her cell across the room.

"Gemma this was my fight. I should have taken care of this."

"No baby let me take care of you. I got his. You take care of my grandson and my grandbaby you are carrying." Jade could not argue with her at the moment she was so tired. After getting off the phone Jade fed Abel and put him down for a nap while she continues packing. Shortly she heard the door open. Jade closed her eyes…Jesus she was not in the mood right now.

Jax stood for a few moments and watch Jade move around the room. He was beating himself up inside. The woman before him was one of a kind from the curly hair on top of her head all the way down her beautiful brown legs to her red painted toenails. Jade looked over at him and did not say award and continued packing.

Without saying a word Jax walked crossed the room and pulled her against the bedroom wall. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her forcibly on her mouth.

"Jax no!"

Jade cried against his kissed. Jax lifted her up against the wall and wrapped her legs around him. "I'm sorry" he said between his tears as he kissed her neck. He pushed up against her more and she felt his throbbing sex. Jade instantly became moist with the thought of the familiar feeling of him deep inside of her. Her mind pulled away from the comfortable feeling she always felt with him and found her footing and with all her strength pushed him away. "NO!" she yelled at him. "I said no! If you want someone to fuck you go back to that bitch doctor you were with!" Jade found herself shaking as she looked at him. How could he do this to her? Did she not give him everything he needed and wanted?

"I love you Jade. Please don't do this." Jade could not believe her ears. Oh now he fuckin tells her! Jax took Jade's hand and put it to his fast beating heart. "I promise I won't hurt you again." Jade pulled her hand away in disgust. "Yes you will. As long as she is here you will find a way back to her." Jade pulled herself away from his tight embrace. Tears rolled down her face as she went to open a dresser draw to remove her underwear. What was she going to do? Jax followed behind her.

"You can't leave me. I told you I won't ever hurt you again. I will take care of my family."

Jade let out a small laugh and had to slap her hand over her mouth before she laughed louder. "What?!" Jax asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Nothing". Jade said quickly as she averted her eyes from him and continued to find her clothes to pack. Jax took her arm and pulled her around to face him. His eyes were dark, shades different from his ice blues eyes. It caught Jade's breath away at how serious he looked. She had seen him pissed before in his various dealing when it came to club business but never like this before.

"You are not taking my child" he said.

His voice was a low growl and even now when she was so angry with Jackson Teller she found herself weak in the knees and getting moister.

"You know Gemma would kill me if I took her grandson. I am however going to visit him as I please because I love him; I help raised him and almost died protecting him. Jax, no you will not take Abel from me."

Jade broke his grip and Jax walked behind her into their closet and watched as she began to pack more of her clothes.

As she was reaching for something on the top shelf Jax lifted her shirt and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He traced kisses down her neck. She went weak yet again…I mean how much longer could she be in a room with him and not give up no matter what he did to her. He would always have her in the palm of his hand. He however did not need to know that and she had to stay strong. She was not going to be treated the way he had treated her this week. He slept with an ex-girlfriend. A ghost Jade was trying to chase away in their relationship.

"Jax please." She whispered. Jax took a fist full of her coils and pulled on her hair to pull her around to face him and again his hand touched her stomach. "You are not taking my child away from me" he said again as he looked in her eyes and pressed slightly against her stomach. Instantly Jade knew. Gemma told him she was 10 weeks pregnant with their child. Jade looked away trying to compose herself and hoping he could not see right through her she lied to him.

"I don't know what you are talking about" She pushed his hand away from her stomach.

Jax grabbed her other hand. "Don't lie to me. Mom told me and she is always right when it comes to stuff like this." Jade pulled her hand away.

"She is not clairvoyant Jax and she is wrong. Jade could not believe the words coming out of her mouth. She was so furious with him she wanted to lie to him. She wanted to hurt him. Grabbing the rest of her stuff went to Abel's room to give him a kiss and walked out the door. Jax just stood there looking at her leave. He knew he would need to give her time and let her cool off before he approaches her again. He was not giving her up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jade hand her uncle Bobby a bottle of beer and sat crisscrossed across from him on her couch and drunk a sip of her orange juice.

"What's going on with you and Jax? He has not been himself lately."

"He cheated on me Uncle Bobby." Jade held back the tears as her Uncle Bobby pulled her into his arms.

"Why would he do that to me Uncle Bobby? Bobby shook his head. He did not want his niece hurt. She has been through enough.

"Baby I'm sorry but some men cheat and I was hoping Jax would not break your heart like that. Do you know who he was with? Was it some gash crow-eater?"

Jade shook her head no.

"It was with Tara. Someone he has known most of his life." Bobby took her hands.

"Do you love sweetheart?"

"Yes I do and I feel like an idiot saying so."

"You are not an idiot. Believe it or not you are good for Jax. I have seen some major changes in him since you have been around. Is it true you are pregnant?" Jade made a mental note to talk to Gemma about her big mouth. Jade nodded yes.

"Then you need to fight for your family. Tell Jax to never hurt you again like that if he wants to be a part of his child's life. Trust me he will step up because he loves you."

Jade hugged her uncle again. She loved him so much. Bobby touched her stomach and chuckled.

"We are having another little Jackson. Lord help us!"

* * *

After a couple of days with no contact with Jax, Jade heard a knock at her door. When she opened the door she immediately slammed it in Jax face. He had the nerve to show up at house. She turned to walk back into her kitchen when she heard the door unlock. Shit she forgot she gave him a key.

"Get out!" she yelled at him when he walked into the kitchen.

"Jade don't do this." Jax pleaded. Jade picked up a plate and threw it at Jax. Jax dodge the plate and it went crashing to the floor.

"Get out Jax!" Jade went to grab another plate to throw at him but Jax swiftly crossed the kitchen to grab her. Holding her in a bear hug to calm her down Jade began to hit his chest with her fists. She was so angry at him for betraying her. She tried to pull away from his grasp but he was too strong. After a few seconds Jade gave up and went limp in his arms. Jax hugged her tight.

"Jade I told you it will never happen again. I promise."

Jade laid her head on his chest inhaling his scent. She knew she was going to give in. She loved him too much.

"Jax I don't want to worry about you running to her every time we have a disagreement. " Jade slowly pulled away from him. His face was full of grief.

"I won't." Jax leaned in to give her a kiss but Jade moved further away from him.

"You have to forgive me Jade. We have a baby on the way."

Jade instinctively touched her stomach. Jax stepped closer to her and this time she did not back away.

"Don't lie to me again. I know you are pregnant."

Jade was emotionally drained. She sat down at the kitchen table and Jax sat across from her. He took out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out to smoke.

"Seriously Jax? I can't smell your second hand smoke anymore."

"So you are acknowledging that you are carrying my child?"

"Yes."

A big smile spread across Jax's face. Jade wanted to smack the smile right off his face.

"You need to move back in with me."

Jade shook her head no.

"I'm not moving in with you Jax." A flash of hurt spread across his face. Jade ignored it and got up from the table.

"I think it is time for you to leave."

"Jade you are going to have my baby aren't you? You won't get rid of it?"

"No Jax I am not getting rid of the baby." Trying to play hard ball and not let him know he had her she told him she could raise the baby on her own and will not need his help.

Jax scowled and got up from the table.

"Like hell you are! I am going to be in this baby's life." Jade jumped at the thunder of his voice. He was dead serious as he looked down at her.

"Sit down. I need to talk to you."

Jade sat across from him staring at him. This ought to be good she thought to herself.

Jax told her because he loved her and wants her in his life he told her about SAMCROS world and the dealings they had going on. He told her about Stahl and the ATF, the gun source from the Irish, Jimmy O'Phelan he even told her about his dealings with the Mayans Latino club, Henry Lin the Chinese and the Niners. As he told her more information and some of the things he had to do for the club she realized ignorance was bliss. Jade just looked at Jax as she was trying to process all the information he just laid out on the table. So this was who he really was and she was carrying his child. Dear God.

"Jade please say something." He begged. Jax got up from the table and kneeled beside her, pushed the table to the side a little and laid his head in her lap. Still in somewhat of a shock a tear rolled down Jade's face as she instinctively rubbed her fingers through his hair. She loved him what was she going to do? She was going to stay with him that was what she was going to do.

* * *

As Jade started to get bigger Gemma took over almost everything that had to do with her health and the health of the baby. She told her the situation with Abel's mother Wendy and she was not going to let that happen again. Jade assured her she had nothing to worry about. She did not use hard drugs she only liked drinks and she has since gave that up. Jade wanted to ask her what happen the night at Tara's but her or Jax did not tell her anything and she did want to stir the pot.

Gemma started to decorate the extra room in Jax house blue for another boy. She was sure it will be another boy. Jade and Jax decided not to find out the sex when they went for a checkup. At the six month checkup the doctor tried to talk them into finding out and Jax started to want to know the sex but Jade held steadfast and said no. She wanted to be surprised.

Gemma, Jade and Abel were out shopping at the local baby store to get more items for both babies when Agent Stahl approached them.

"Well look at here if it isn't the queen and the princess of Charming. How are you ladies doing?"

"What the hell you want bitch!" Gemma snapped at her.

Stahl ignored and looked directly at Jade and then her protruding pregnant stomach.

"So it's true you have a little prince in your belly." Stahl stepped closer to Jade and sniffed loudly. Jade was appalled by her and what was with the sniffing was she using coke?

"I don't know if the prince will be around to see his baby prince born" she whispered in her ear.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked. Gemma stepped in front of Jade and Stahl.

"You need to leave us alone." Gemma put her right hand on her hip ready for a stance and got into Stahl's face. "You better back off now Stahl."

Stahl smiled. "You better me nice Gemma. I can renege on that deal I made with Jax to keep you out of jail." For a split second Jade saw the confusion spread across Gemma's face but she quickly hid it. Gemma grabbed Jade by the arm and pushed the cart and she followed behind her with Abel's stroller. Gemma had to get to Jax fast. Leaving their items in the buggy they rushed out the door leaving a smiling June Stahl behind.

They found Jax in the back of the clubhouse with Opie smoking a joint. Gemma stormed in the kitchen and demanded Opie out. Jade turned around and walked out the kitchen as Abel and her did not need to smell the fumes of the pot. She and Abel sat at the nearest empty table. She could hear Gemma yelling at Jax. She would hate to be him now. She was staring at the wall trying to listen when a dark shadow obstructed her view. Jade looked up and it was Tig. God what did she do in a former life to have this man in front of her now.

"How you doing Jade?" he asked with an honest smile across his face. Jade was a little confused was he actually smiling at her.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Jade motioned her hand to the empty seat across from her.

"Wow Abel is getting so big" he commented as he pulled Abel out of his stroller. Jade was trying not to side eye Tig as he held Abel and softly talked to him. What looked like a mist of tears in his eyes Tig looked up at Jade.

"Jade I am so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For being a complete prick to you. I see that you and Jax are really happy and you have done right by this club. You are making a great old lady and I should not have let your race define who you are." Jade smiled. How sweet was that? She wonder how long it took Tig to practice what to say to her as he did look a little nervous. Letting by gone be by gones Jade got up from her seat and kissed Tig's cheek. Regardless of how insane he was she knew he would protect her and her family and that was an ally she needed.

Jade sat back down to wait for Gemma and Jax when she notices her friend Kim walked into the door of the club. She wasn't the only one who notice as the club almost grew silent as they watch her walked up to Jade. Jade knew the club was smitten with Kim ever since the pool party and she could not blame them. Kim was at least 5'll inches tall with long straight black hair down to her back. She was of Vietnamese decent with curves that rivaled Jade. Besides being her dear friend Kim was also the resident psychiatrist at their mental health and substance abuse agency.

"Hey chica! What are you doing here?" Jade asked giving her a big hug.

"I had to drop my car off for some repair." Kim looked around the club house for someone.

Jade smiled got bigger as she knew who she was looking for. Ever since she met Opie at the impromptu pool party she was smitten. Kim was beating herself a little for finding a white outlaw biker attractive but her friend Jade who she had personal and professional respect fell in love with one and seemed happy for the most part, minus the few snags they had recently. She knew her parents would have a fit if she brought a white man home as they were a traditional Vietnamese family and they wanted her to marry a nice Vietnamese man. If Jade's family could accept Jax her family will have to accept whoever she wanted to date. She did have one small snag, no pun attended, but that skin and bones porn star was always around Opie and she just needed to go. Kim knew about what happen to Opie's wife and how sad he seem since then and Kim knew that was understandable as the man needed to grieve. However he did not seem happy with the porn chick around. Kim knew she could be better for him.

Opie finally made an entrance from the kitchen and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kim. Jade saw the familiar flush on his face when he met her for the first time. So it looked like the feelings were mutual. Kim walked over to Opie and they had a quiet conversation in the corner. Jade looked over at them as Kim was obviously flirting touching Opie's arm and leaning in close to him. Jade shook her head Kim was a class act and that pubescent Lyla did not stand a chance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Rat**

Jax leaned over and lifted Jade's tank top and rubbed and kissed her belly.

"Good morning son." He whispered to his baby.

"It's daddy." Jade smiled as she ran her fingers through Jax's hair as he continued to talk to his baby. He looked up at her and traced his fingers across her full lips.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" Jade leaned up to kiss him.

"You just did." Jax leaned in to kiss her again as he rubbed her belly. Jade felt the baby kick against Jax hand and Jax started laughing and moved down to kiss her belly again.

"Hey lil' man…..You awake?" he asked.

Jade stretched out a little. "Yes…. he is defiantly awake. What do you want for breakfast?"

Before he could answer his cell phone rung. After he answered and listened to the person at the other end he looked up at Jade. Ah shit! Jade thought. She knew that look. It was club business and she probably won't see him the rest of the day. He hung up the phone and was about to explain. Jade put her hand up to tell him that was ok and just go. She will see him later. He leaned over and kissed her and was out the door in minutes.

Since it was getting late in her pregnancy Jade hired another License Clinical Social Worker to take her place at work for a while. When Jax was not around she spent most days with Gemma and Kim when Kim was off work. She also had a few of the guys come by and help set up the nursery. Tig had really come around to her and was helping out when he could. Piney was still being a stubborn old man but he was loosening up a bit especially after Opie dumped Lyla and him and Kim were an item. He could not deny how happy Opie was with Kim anyone could see it.

It was late afternoon when Jade pulled up to the garage with Abel to sit with Gemma. Gemma needed some major help with paperwork and Jade could not make heads or tails of what system they had in the office.

Jade noticed her father's car and wondered what he was doing here. He did not tell her he was coming into town.

Gemma met them outside to relieve her of Abel. As he was getting older he was becoming a handful and Jade could not keep up with him as much as she wanted being 7 1/2 months pregnant.

"Why is dad here?"

"You know baby I don't know. He would not tell me when I asked and believe me I tried to get it out of him but he is just as stubborn if not more so than me."

Jade looked back her father's car. Son's had to be in trouble if her father drove all the way to Charming without even a phone call to her.

Michael exited the club house just as Jax and two unmarked cars and a police van pulled up.

"What is going on?" Jade asked looking over to her father. He shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to her.

Jax got off the bike to kiss his son, hug his mom and kiss Jade.

"What's going on son?" Michael asked him

Jax shook his head.

"I don't know Mr. Monroe."

Stahl and a few agents got out of the cars.

"What does this bitch want?" Gemma asked to know one in particular. Gemma went to hand Abel to one of the crow eaters name Heather that Jade actually like. Something was about to go down.

Jade wrapped her arm around Jax waist. She did not have a good feeling. Clay walked up to Jax as Stahl walked to them and asked where Jimmy O'Phelan was. Jade knew the name as one of the Irish the club had dealings with. Why would he be here at the garage she thought as she tighten her arms around Jax. Jax looked down at her and kissed her forehead. She took off his shades and looked into his eyes. He had a look of worry. Stahl demanded for Jimmy O'Phelan again. For a few seconds everyone was quiet until Clay looked over at Tig and Juice and told them to get him. Jade looked at Jax.

"W...What the hell is going on Jax?" she asked again. Jax slid Jade's arms from around him as he walked with Stahl over to the garage giving her an evil eye. Juice and Tig pulled up the garage door, unlock the trunk of a car and pulled a bound and gagged man out of the truck. By the satisfying look on Stahl's face Jade assumed it was O'Phelan. Letting him out the trunk Stahl read him his rights.

"How did you know he was here? Clay asked.

Stahl slowly turned around and looked at Jax.

Stahl held up two blue folders.

"Because the prince of Charming made a deal." She told Clay.

"You stupid bitch!" Jax yelled at her lunging for her but two agents held him back. Now as smart as Jade pride herself to be she could not wrap her head around what was going on. Tig and the other guys starting yelling at Jax. Jade look over at Gemma who had a look of terror on her face. Bobby pushed Jax.

"You…You fuckin ratted?!"

"I did it for the club" Jax defended.

Juice also pushed Jax.

"You ratted Jax?!"

"I had to man. I had no choice. You see everything this club is facing!"

The club was laying into Jax and Jade began to feel dizzy. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Jax ratted out the club to Stahl.

"God no…" she whispered to herself. She put her hand up to her heart as she felt it was going to explode. This can't be happening. Gemma ran in-between Clay and Jax.

"Clay she made him do it…. It's not his fault. He's not a rat Clay." Gemma tried to reason with them. Michael seeing the chaos pulled Gemma away from the fight that looked like it was about to break out between Jax and the club. Jade stood frozen as Clay told Jax he was dead over and over. They began to cart Juice, Bobby, Happy and Tig away. Jax spitted in anger on the ground next to Stahl's feet after they exchanged some words Jade could not hear. Agents grabbed Jax to cart him away and he looked over at Jade. Just as he looked into her eyes their baby kicked her hard in her stomach and it brought Jade out of her trance.

"No!" she yelled as she ran up to Jax to hug and hold onto him. He could not leave her. He held her tight and she could not let him go.

"No Jax!... No!" she cried as the agent pulled Jax away from her. She covered her mouth to suppress the scream she wanted to let out so badly. She looked over at Gemma who was in tears and looked to find Abel to make sure he did not see his father being put in a prison van. Thank God Heather took him inside. While the sons were being searched Stahl signed what was inside the folders and handed one to Michael.

"Your clients will be out in three years and if they have good behavior they can be paroled in 14 months." She told Michael as he snatched the folder from her. Jade went over to wrap her arms around a crying Gemma as they watched the Sons being put in the back of the police van. Jade began to feel nauseous. As soon as the door shut on the van and she could not see Jax anymore she doubled over to vomit.

An hour or so later Gemma placed a cool, wet cloth on Jade's head.

'I'm….I'm fine Gemma." Jade told her pressing the cloth with one hand to her forehead and holding Abel in the other. Jade went home with Gemma and all three were laying in her king size bed. Tears still fresh on their cheeks they both sat in silence. Gemma took Abel out of Jade's hands so she can stretch out and lay down. There was a soft knock at the door. Kim walked in with two of the prospects behind her. One handed Gemma a letter and handed Jade one as well as soon as she could muster the strength to sit up.

"Um…..Jax wanted you to read this and then burn the letter when you are done." He told both of them.

They headed out the door. Kim walked over and gave Jade a kiss on her forehead after removing the cloth.

"You guys need anything?"

"I think we will be fine sweetheart." Gemma answered. Jade and Gemma opened and read Jax letter. In Jax scribbled handwriting he told the two women he loved that if they were reading the letter O'Phelan and Stahl were both dead and the club would be doing short time. He apologize that it had to be that way but he could not tell them as it would have made them both an accessory and the club voted on the decision. He told them he would never rat on his club or family and he loved them both. Jade and Gemma looked at one another with a sigh of relief. As Jade began to smile she felt another kick from her baby and the smile faded as she realize she would be giving birth without Jax by her side. She rubbed her belly. Gemma put her hand over hers.

"I will be with you baby. I love you."

"I love you too Gemma."

* * *

Jade tried as much as she could to make the trips with Gemma to the prison to see Jax. She was nine months pregnant now and long car rides were becoming extremely uncomfortable. She talked to Jax on most nights of the week as he made sure to call her collect whenever he could.

One morning she woke up with Gemma shaking her.

"Get up baby! We have to get down to the prison. Something has happen to Jax." Jade jumped up from the bed immediately regretting it as she was so sore. Neeta walked in with Abel.

"You ladies hurry up….. I got Abel. Take as long as you need."

Gemma must have brought Neeta with her. What could have happen to Jax? He was supposed to be protected in prison. The Mayans had made sure of it. Jade was shaking as she threw on some clothes, threw off her hair scarf to shake out her fresh coils she had Neeta twist for her last night and rushed out the door as fast as her nine month huge stomach would allow her. The ride to the prison seemed it took forever. Gemma had no idea what had happen just that the warden told her Jax was hurt. Gemma tried to remain calm as she chained smoke one cigarette after another. Jade rolled down the window and did not complain about the smoke as she knew Gemma was just as scared as she was. Trying to understand what could have happen she started to blame herself. Was it because of her that he was hurt? During visits she could tell that some of the prisoners were staring at them and even made threats under their breath. Jax reassured her not to worry as he would be fine. Well everything was not fine. He was hurt and she did not know the extent of his injuries. After passing security and a search Gemma and Jade received their visitor badge and was escorted to the infirmary.

Gemma and Jade both let out a collective gasp as they saw Jax laying in the infirmary bed with bandages under his left peck on his chest. Jade and Gemma ran up to him and Jade caress his face and Gemma inspected his bandages. Jax was knocked out from sedation.

"What the hell happen?!" Jade yelled at the doctor who was attending another prisoner in the room. The warden walked in and looked over Gemma and his eyes locked on the huge, obviously pregnant black woman raising hell at his doctor.

"Who is she? Family members only are allowed back here." He told Gemma.

Jade whipped her head back to look at the warden. She looked so angry he unconsciously took a step back.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Teller but…um..families are an inmate's legal spouse, parents and children, siblings, grandchildren, grandparents-" Gemma put her hand up to stop the warden from speaking further.

"This is Jax fiancée and she is with his child. So she is family."

Jade looked at Gemma did she say fiancée? Hey she was going to roll with it.

Jade walked over to the head of Jax bed and kissed him. She walked to the edge of the bed and pulled his chart. She looked over the chart using her eidetic memory she flipped through his medical chart and remembered everything she saw. She called her cousin Dr. Alison Mitchell to relay Jax chart to her. Alison gave her professional opinion and Jade flip the lid and became even more upset.

"He needs to be moved." Jade announced. "He is not getting the treatment he needs for his wounds Gemma."

"Says who?" asked the doctor and then looked at the warden ignoring Jade.

"Says Dr. Alison Mitchell." The warden was about to say something when the doctor grabbed his arm to shut him up. Yep he knew who her cousin was as she was one of the top surgeons in the state and well known for her publishing work in medical journals.

"I want him moved to Guilford Hospital now!" Jade demanded as that was the nearest hospital to the prison.

"That will take time." The warden told Gemma as he was set on ignoring Jade.

Jade was as usual getting emotional. She waddled up to the warden.

"I am going to sue you!"

She turned around and yelled to know one in particular.

"I'm calling my dad!"

Jade knew she was being a brat but she did not care.

"You just wait until I speak to my father. You will be out if a job!" she hissed at the warden.

"I want him move now!" she was in the warden's face not caring of the consequences. The warden clinched his teeth holding back his anger and remembering this black chick was part of the Sons.

"Fine….. only for 72 hours or until he gets better…. whichever comes first." Jade nod her head satisfied. She sat outside on the cold chairs in the waiting room waiting for them to move Jax and wait for Gemma to visit Clay and the other guys. Jade started to dial Gemma when she saw Jax being transformed to Guilford Hospital. He was still unconscious. She received a busy signal. She looked at her phone and did not see any bars on her cell. She figured it would not be any signal in this raggedy ass prison. As Jax rolled pass her in the bed his eyes slowly open. Jade rushed up to grab his hand. He smiled a faint smile.

"Hey baby…Was…. Was that you I heard yelling?" he asked faintly. Jade chuckled.

"Who else baby. You know how I can get" She told him. She leaned over to give him a kiss when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach that caused her to step back. Jax tried to lift from the bed to only see Jade double over holding her stomach.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Second Son**

It wasn't exactly how Jade pictured giving birth but it would have to do as the baby was coming regardless. She was not at St. Thomas hospital, no overnight bag and she did not have her regular OB doctor with her. Her parents were on the way and Jax was on another floor recovering from his wounds. They would not let him up for the birth as he was too weak from his wounds even though he tried to get out of the bed but he was in too much pain and they sedated him. Gemma was there holding her hand as she went through intense contractions. Jade was in labor for 12 hours and she was miserable. She was beginning to regret her decision in not taking an epidural. She was trying to be all 'I am woman hear me roar'. Jade was about to say fuck it to her She-Ra complex.

Jade's parents, Opie, Kim and Chibs finally showed up right before she was fully dilated and began to push.

"I want Jax!" she cried as she pushed through the pain. Gemma tighten her grip on Jade's hand.

"You got this baby. Now push!" Jade took a deep breath and pushed again. Was this child ever coming out? Gemma moved to look behind the doctor.

"I see his head." She exclaimed excitedly.

"How do you know it's a boy Gemma?" Jade asked through gritted teeth.

"Because I know I will have another son." Jax said.

Jade looked over at the door to find Jax limping in with Opie's help. A correction officer un-cuff his hands and stepped outside.

"Jax!" Jade was going to cry. He was here. Jade extended her other hand for him.

"I'm here baby." He grimaced through his pain and kissed Jade's sweaty forehead.

"How? What about your wounds?" Gemma asked.

Jax should his head.

"I will be alright mom." Jade let out another cry as she pushed again. Selena began to pace the room. She hated to see her daughter in pain.

"Jade….now give me one good push" the doctor instructed. Jade pushed with all her strength and felt her and Jax baby finally come out. Jade sighed with relief as the doctor put the baby on her stomach. She was so was overwhelmed with joy.

"It's a boy." The doctor announced.

"I told you!" Jax said. Jade smiled as she rubbed the white mucus off her sons shoulder.

"Hey Nathaniel Michael Teller. Welcome to the world." She whispered to him. They decided on Jax middle name for his first name and Jade's father first name for his middle name. Jax had to sit down as he extremely tired and in a lot of pain. Selena had the honors to cut Nathaniel's umbilical cord.

They wiped Nathaniel off and weighed the baby who was a whopping 9lbs and 15oz . After they were done cleaning and weighing the baby Gemma handed Jax his second son. Even though he was immense pain nothing was going to stop him from holding his son. His head was full of light brown hair and when he opened his eyes to look at his father he took Jax's breath away, his eyes were a beautiful blue color. He wondered if they would stay that color. He rubbed his little red face with his fingers. He was so pale you could not tell his mom was African American. He knew he would most likely turn a few shades darker as he has seen with other bi-racial children. He could not wait to see how his complexion would turn out when he gets older as Jade has such beautiful skin tone.

He cuddled him and kissed him for a few minutes until there was a light knock at the door. The corrections officer stuck his head in the door.

"Teller times up we got to go."

Jade closed her eyes she could not bear to see him leave her again. There was a light brush of lips on her lips. She opens her eyes to find Jax staring down at her with a big smile on his face.

"I love you baby. ….You did good. Thank you for my son." Jade smiled back and Jax leaned in to kiss her harder. He whispered I love you again as he was escorted out the room. Jade pushed her head back into the pillow trying not to cry.

"It's going to be ok sunshine. He will be fine and out soon and be with you and your sons." Her father told her. Jade prayed her father was right.

* * *

After a few days Jade and her baby boy headed home. She all but moved into Jax house but kept her own home and rented it out. She was glad to have her mom and Gemma stay to help her out. Her father had to get back to L.A. but he called almost every day to check on her.

Jade tried to talk her dad into suing the prison but Jax forbid it. He and the club would get payback soon enough. He assured her his attack had nothing to do with her.

While resting one evening Gemma rushed into the room with a naked Nathaniel.

She was changing his diaper and turned him over for Jade to look at his bottom.

"Jade do you see these blue spots on his butt? What are they?" she was near hysterics.

"Gemma it's ok. They are Mongolian spots."

"A what?" she asked rubbing his bottom to see if the spots rubbed off. Jade chuckled.

"It's common Gemma in newborns. Most bi-racial babies have them."

"I don't remember Jackson or Thomas having anything like this."

"They most likely would not have them because mostly minority babies have them." Gemma let out a sigh of relief.

Jade smiled at Gemma as she picked up a naked Nathaniel to finish changing his diaper. Gemma and her mom were awesome grandmothers. Jade wished Jax was here with her and her sons. She wanted her family together. She kept holding onto the hope that he will be out soon for good behavior.

* * *

After a few weeks Jade and Gemma packed up the boys and headed to see Jax, Uncle Bobby and the rest of the club. This would be the first time she or the baby has seen him since she gave birth. Gemma and Abel continued to visit every week. Sitting at the table with Gemma she was a little nervous as she missed him so much. She hope he didn't mind that she still held onto a little baby weight. She did lose a lot breast feeding but she still had a few more pounds to go. Gemma was holding the baby while Jade played with Abel on her lap when Jax walked in. Jade looked up and nearly lost her breath. When would she ever get use to how stunning her man was? Even in prison garb he looked good. Jade sat Abel on the chair next to her and got up to hug Jax.

"Hey beautiful" he told her as he gave her a hug. Jade hugged him tight as she truly missed him. He winced and pulls away a little because he was still sore from his stab wounds.

"Oh I am so sorry."

"It's alright babe."

Jax leaned over and kissed his mom and Abel.

"Look how big he is." Jax took Nathaniel from Gemma's arms and kissed Nathaniel's small forehead. Jade and Gemma looked on as Jax sat down and held his son. He playfully pulled at his little Samcro beanie on his head. It was the same one Abel use to wear when he was a baby. With Jax playing with Nathaniel's beanie Jade realized he was wearing a toboggan hat and she did not see any of his long hair. Jade studied him for a moment.

"Jax did you cut your hair?" Jax looked up smiling.

"Yeah." Jade got up and pulled his hat off. He cut his hair!

"You did! It looks so good." She said rubbing his head. She was going to miss pulling on his long hair, especially when they made love but this new look suited him just as well.

Jax reading her expression smiled wider.

"Oh I know what you are going to miss." Jade leaned over and kissed him. The image of her pulling his hair when they made love caused her to have a hot flash.

Gemma cleared her throat.

"Umm….I will be right back and give you guys a minute." Gemma picked up Abel and walked away from the table to give then a minute alone.

Jade sat next to Jax and ran her fingers through his beard. Simple things like that she missed.

Jax leaned in and planted a long passionate kiss on her.

"Boy have I missed you. I miss your smell, the way you taste, the way you feel when I am inside you."

Jade knew despite her complexion she had to have a turned a shade of red.

"We should get married so we can have conjugal visits." Jax told her.

Jade chuckled.

"Oh…you got jokes…." Jade side eyed Jax. He should not play with her emotions.

"Jax you know you will be out soon." A hurt look spread across his face.

"Oh my God… were you serious?"

"Maybe I was…..I guess that's a no." Jade covered her mouth. She didn't think he was serious. Nathaniel started to get fussy in Jax arms.

"I think he is hungry." Jax told her as he leaned over to kiss Nathaniel again.

Jade felt so bad she basically shot him down. Really what kind of proposal was that?

"Yeah I better get going. I didn't pump any milk to bring." Jax handed Nathaniel to his mom.

Jade leaned over and planted a kiss on Jax lips.

"I love you Jackson Nathaniel Teller." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you Jade Katherine Monroe."

Gemma walked back to the table with Abel who was crying. It was past his nap time.

Jade felt really bad about how she reacted to Jax's 'proposal' and when he called there seem to be a little awkwardness in their conversations. She did not bring it up and neither did he.

One day Gemma and Jade were out shopping with the babies when a black man in a police uniform approached them on the sidewalk.

"Good afternoon ladies. Are you Gemma Teller Morrow?" he asked looking at Gemma.

"Who wants to know? She asked immediately on the defense.

The man extended his hand to Gemma and she reluctantly took it and shook his hand.

"I'm Lieutenant Eli Roosevelt. Charming police department is now the San Joaquin Sheriff Department and I wanted to formally introduce myself to you."

Gemma looked at him. "Uh..huh..so is there a reason Lieutenant you are formally introducing yourself to little old me?"

Eli chuckled. "Now come on Gemma everyone knows you are the queen of Charming."

Jade saw a brief micro expression of pride on Gemma's face.

"That's bullshit." She told Eli. "I'm just a wife, mom and grandma minding her own business."

"You are also the matriarch of one of the largest biker gangs in the country."

"They are a motorcycle club." Jade interjected. Eli looked over at Jade, down at Nathaniel and back up to Jade.

"You must be Jade….Jax's old lady." Jade did not answer she just looked at him.

"Well ladies it was nice to meet you. I will see you around." Eli nodded his head to them and walked off.

"What the hell was that?" Gemma asked. Jade shrugged her shoulders. She did not know and did not care. She just wanted her man home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15-Free at Last**

_**Thank you everyone for reading my story. It means the world to me when you follow and review. Hugs. **_

_**Jax is finally getting out….. Halleluiah! **_

Jade tapped her foot nervously on the ground as she sat outside on the bench waiting for the Sons to come home. The day was finally here and her family can be whole again. Jade continued to tap her feet and rock a sleeping Nathaniel in his stroller. Jade glanced over at the playground the Sons put up for the kids and smiled as she watched Wayne push Abel on the kiddy swing. He was almost two years old and was growing up so fast. Gemma sat next to Jade and rested her hand on Jade's leg that was tapping. Jade stopped tapping her foot but then started fidgeting with her hair. Gemma smiled at Jade. Gemma would have never guessed Jax would have end up with a black woman…never in a million years. This woman in front of her was not just any woman she was strong, beautiful, independent and loved her family with every fiber in her body. Gemma admired Jade and when looking at her she did not see color anymore as she did in the beginning all she saw now was the mother of her grandchildren and hopefully future wife of her son. Gemma took a strand of Jade's fresh flat iron hair and playfully pulled on it.

"You nervous?" she asked her.

Jade looked at Gemma and nervously smiled. "Yeah….a little."

Gemma looked at the reddish blonde highlights throughout her hair.

"Hmph…you should have got the platinum blonde highlights." Jade laughed and hugged Gemma. "There is only one woman who can rock that look." Jade tugged at Gemma's hair.

The familiar sound of choppers filled the air and both women smiled.

Jax got off his bike and took a few seconds to watch Jade as she picked up Nathaniel out of his stroller to greet him. She was so beautiful. As everyone celebrated around him everything was silent to him as he watched the love of his life. It has been a few weeks since he has seen her and she looked more exquisite than ever. Her hair was straight which she did not wear often because she preferred her natural hair and he could tell she had cut it to shoulder length.

He admired her body as she walked toward him. He did not think a woman's body could become more voluptuous and curvy but somehow with child birth her body had jumped from a perfect 10 to jumping off any chart known to man. Jade walked over to Jax with Abel holding her one hand and her other hand cradling Nathaniel. Jax heart swelled…this was his woman…this was his family.

Jax grabbed Abel and kissed his son while he twirled him around in the air. He missed his son so much. Jade stood back a little as he hug and kissed his mom. Gemma was so happy to have him home. Jax looked over at Jade who was waiting patiently for him with Nathaniel. Jax rushed over to look at his beautiful son…yep as he knew he would be a beautiful shade of color. He was so beautiful. He kissed Nathaniel as he took him into his arms.

"Hey Nathan…..daddy's home."

"Nathan?" Jade asked him.

"Yeah..Nathan. Short for Nathaniel."

"I like that. Nathan is cute." Jade smiled as she looked at Jax holding Nathan. He was such a precious baby. He was not too much of a fussy baby because Gemma and Jade catered to his every need. His eyes still stayed the color blue just a tad darker shade than his fathers. His complexion was coming in as he was not as pale as he was when he was born. He had a head full of light brown, curly hair. Jade's heart swelled looking at Jax holding and kissing their son. She started to reminisce the first time she saw Jax and could not believe how far they have come. Jade was lost in thought and did not see her uncle sneak up behind her and grabbed her.

Jade let out a yelp as her uncle picked her up from behind and swung her around.

"Oh my God….Uncle Bobby! Put me down!" Laughing Bobby put his niece down and gave her a big hug and a kiss. He was so glad to see her happy and safe. Jade stood for a few moments and talked with her uncle as Jax walked back to the picnic bench. He put Nathan back in his stroller and gave Abel a kiss before he went back over to the swings with Wayne.

Jax watch Jade walk over to him with a huge grin on his face. Jade found herself smiling a big smile on her face back at him.

You look so beautiful" he told her as he stood up and found her lips. Jade could not put in words what she felt as Jax kissed. He was kissing her as if his life had depended on it. She held onto him as he kissed her more deeply and eventually had to pull away she was almost out of breath.

They both sat together on the picnic bench and Jax took his fingers and ran them through Jade's straighten hair.

"You cut your hair huh?"

"Just a few inches." Jax leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"You look stunning."

"Thanks" she whispered.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes.

Jade's eyes began to moisten.

"I am just happy you are home."

"Oh….baby." Jax gathered Jade in his arms. "I'm home now. I'm not going anywhere."

Jade hugged Jax tight. She missed him so much.

"Chapel in 5 minutes." Clay called out to the guys.

"We better get back to the house. What time do you think you will be home?" Jade tried at ask nonchalantly but she could not hide from him how anxious she was to feel him inside her again. It had been a long 14 months. She knew he felt the same as she saw a hint of a smile and a glimmer in his eyes.

"Give me about an hour." he told her as he stood up to head to the chapel with the other guys.

"Ok…We will see you at home then."

As Jax walked away to meet with the guys he looked back at Jade who was busy getting the boys ready to head to the house. He smiled to himself…he could not wait to get home.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16- Home**_

When Jade got home she fed the boys and put them in the bed for a nap. Kim could not make it to the club's homecoming do Jade called her real quick to share how everything went. Since Jade had Nathaniel she went part-time and Kim has helped her a lot in keeping their agency afloat.

Straightening up a little for Jax she glanced around the place and wondered what he would think of her changing a few things in the house. The placed screamed bachelor pad and she could not take it anymore. She redid the living room with new furniture and put new appliances in the kitchen that were actually from the current decade. She did not mess with his bedroom as she wanted him to come back to some familiarity. Well she did get a new mattress. The place looked nice. Jax would like it. Now she needed to get herself together for her mans homecoming.

"Ugh!" it was so hot! Jade had to take a shower and change. She did not want to be a sweaty, stinky mess when Jax came home. Jade started to get undress for her warm shower. Just as she was about to step in the shower she heard Jax call her name. Jade froze he needed to be quiet before he woke the kids. She popped her head out the bathroom door and saw him walking towards her.

"Shhhhh." She hushed at him. Jax had a big grin on his face as he barged into the bathroom and found Jade naked.

"Damn…." Jax said as he shut the bathroom door.

Jade was trying so hard not to be self conscious and cover herself up. She watched as Jax undressed in front of her and she was in awe at how tone his body had become. She walked over to him slowly and traced her fingers over his stab wound scars.

"We are just two peas in the pod with these war wombs…huh?" she asked him as she self consciously covered her small scars on her stomach. Jax moved her hand and got on his knees and traced his tongue over her scars and kissed and licked her belly.

"Hmmm..yes we are two peas in a pod." He said to her right before he buried his face into her. Jade could not hold her balance and gently pushed him away.

"Come on let's take a shower." While she bend over to turn on the shower she felt Jax caress her bottom and push up against her. He was already hard as a rock. He was rubbing himself against her and she knew he would not be able to wait much longer. Stepping in the warm shower she extended her hand for him to join her. He stepped in the warm shower with her and passionately kissed his woman as the warm water sprayed and ran down their bodies. Lifting her head up to catch some of the warm water through her hair Jax used the opportunity to suck and bite her neck. Jade kissed her flat iron hair goodbye as her hair began to coil as it became wet. Jade turned around her back facing Jax. She put her hands against the back wall of the shower and lifted her ass up to Jax. Jax shifted the showerhead a little higher to watch as the warm water streamed down her back between her cheeks. He could not hold back any longer and pushed her ass toward him and entered her from behind. Jade let out a long moan as she supported herself on the wall as Jax held her hips and thrust himself in and out of her with deeper penetration with each thrust. He did not have time to tease her now as he liked to do. He needed to feel her…all of her. It has been so long since he was with her and after a few more thrust Jax came with a powerful shudder and a long moan as he released himself inside of her. Before Jade could even recover Jax had cut off the shower, stepped out and was pulling her to the bed. Both of their naked, wet bodies fell on the bed at the same time and they both laughed like teenagers.

Their night was full of undeniable passion and Jade had never felt Jax like she did tonight. He was so into her and kind of rough with her in a sexy way. The sex was just insane between them. It was like they could not get enough of each other. Jax sucked and kissed every part of her body leaving no surface untouched. My God she missed her man.

Jax cell phone went off and stirred Jade out of her deep sleep. Who was calling so late? Jade was curious but just too physically tired to move or even open her eyes. After a few moments Jax got off the phone and she felt him lean over and kiss her cheek.

"I gotta go baby. I will be back." He whispered in her ear.

"Mmph…" Jade mumbled. Jade tried to waive him away as he tried to kiss her on her neck. She needed sleep because as long as she had waited to be with Jax when he got home from the prison he had worn her plum out.

The next morning Jade was woken by Nathaniel's cries through the baby monitor. She quickly got up to feed him and had to stop short just before she got up off the bed. Wow she was seriously sore. Looking across the bed she found Jax fast asleep. She did not even hear him come back in. Taking a deep breath she slowly eased up from the bed to get Nathaniel. She found Abel still fast asleep in his toddler bed across the room. Sitting in the rocking chair she began to nurse her son. She winced a little as Nathaniel grabbed her breast for his breakfast. It would not have hurt so much if Jax had not ravished her body the way he did last night.

She grabbed the remote next to her and clicked on the TV at low volume to listen to the local morning show. The top news story was about four bodies found at a housing development.

Leaning her head back into the rocking chair she wondered if this was the Sons and was that reason Jax left late last night. Looking down at her son she smiled as he looked up at her with his big blue eyes as he nursed. Her smile faded as she thought as of what kind of world she brought her son into.

A few moments later she heard Jax stir around the room.

"Jade!" he called out to her. Why was he always yelling he was going to wake Abel? Jade was a little slow in getting out of the rocking chair while still nursing Nathaniel so Jax found her in the room.

"Morning babe." He kissed her on the forehead.

Jade pointed her remote to the TV.

"Was this you guys?" she asked.

Jax told her it was and it was retaliation for what happen to him in prison.

"Um…hmm.." Jade did not inquire any further. Jax stood for a few moments watching her nurse Nathaniel. She looked so beautiful and radiant as she rocked back and forth and began to hum a song to Nathaniel.

"Babe?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Have you seen any of my black, plain hoodies?"

"They are washed and hanging in the bedroom closet. You might have to dig a little as they might be all the way in the back. You're not wearing your cut?"

Jax shook his head.

"Can't…..yesterday we met the new sheriff in town and he told us it would be a violation of our parole if he caught anyone who got out yesterday in their cuts….fuckin asshole."

"Oh… was it Lieutenant Roosevelt?"

"How do you know him?" his voice had a hint of jealousy and Jade picked up on it.

"He introduced himself a while back to your mom and me."

"What the hell is he bothering my family for?" His voice began to rise with anger and Jade had to tell him quiet down before he wakes up Abel.

"It's no big deal Jax…I haven't seen or heard from him since then."

"Al'ight." Jax went to find his hoodie and kissed his family before he left for the clubhouse.

After Neeta got to the house Jade decided she needed a hot bath to ease her aching muscles. She caught Neeta looking at her with a hint of a smile a few times as she struggled to move around. I'm sure she could guess what she and Jax were doing all night. Jade was a little embarrassed at her stamina. She did cardio and weights five days a week so she was baffled as to why her body was screaming at her like this. She filled the tub up with hot water and put a few drops of essential oils to help with soreness. Undressing herself she gasps as she looked at her body in the full length mirror.

There was quite a few hickeys, bite marks and scratches all over her body.

Wow….Shaking her head smiling to herself as the night replayed in her mind. Letting out long sigh of relief she lowered herself into the tub.

Her man was home.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17- Opie and Kim**_

Opie leaned over and looked at Kim. She was so beautiful even as she was snoring a little in her sleep. Her long black hair laid all over the pillow and even a few strands laid on his arm. Twirling some of her hair between his fingers Kim stirred awake and opened her eyes to find Opie starring at her. Opie leaned over and kissed Kim.

"Good Morning beautiful."

"Hey Handsome. ….are you ready for tonight?" Opie smiled faded a little. He and Kim were having dinner with her parents. He was nervous about meeting them. He knew her parents did not like him even though they have never met him. They knew he was not Vietnamese and that was enough strikes against him in their mind. He wasn't going to let them push him and Kim apart. She brought out the best in him and he really loved her. He never thought he could love again after what happen to Donna and it was evident when he has a relationship with Lyla. He knew he did not love Lyla but it was an easy distraction he needed at the time. He hated to break Lyla's heart but it was for the best for both of them. Kim was a much stronger mother figure to his kids than Lyla. She did try her best but it was a lot more than she could handle. Even though Lyla was stunned when they broke up she did not put up to much of a fight.

Opie and Kim left the kids with Neeta and headed to Kim's parents' house.

Opie thought of the moment when Kim met Piney and Mary. He knew it was tough for her because they could not see their son with a woman of color. He remembers arguing with Piney.

"So Jax hooks up with a black chick and you have to hook up with an oriental one?

Opie flinched at the word oriental. He had to correct his dad that Kim was not oriental she was not a rug but an actual person of Asian descent. Piney just snorted and took another shot of his tequila. Kim decided to have them over to dinner at Opie's place with the kids. They did grilled Kim a little but Kim had a brand new bottle of Patron for Piney and he almost forgot where he stood. Kim took that small entrance and worked her way into his heart. All it took was tequila for Piney and reassuring Mary that she would be there for grandkids. She had no hidden agenda. She had to gently remind them that she is a doctor and could provide for the children long term. Mary seem to accept that. She was worried how the children would fair with a doctor as a mother instead of a lesbian porn star.

Opie started to sweat in his cut. He was getting more and more nervous as they approached Kim's parents' house. Trying to relax him Kim leaned over to kiss Opie's cheek.

"It's going to be alright Ope…I promise." Opie cleared his throat as he silently prayed she was right.

"Why couldn't Jade and Jax come again?"

"It's not a double date babe….we will make it through. My parents are not that bad. I made it through with your parents."

They finally pulled up to Lisa and Steven Do's house. Opie was getting out the truck to open the door for Kim when she reminded him to put his gun or any other weapons in the glove department. Walking into her parent's residence armed would not go over too well.

After ringing the doorbell Kim and Ope had to wait about a minute before anyone came to the door. Kim smiled and grabbed her little brother as soon as he open the door. She had not seen him in ages. He hardly had time for family since becoming a med student. Once Kim let Charles go from her tight embrace he looked at Opie up and down as he entered the house. He could not help smiling to himself. Man was his parents going to flip when they see this thug. After this night Charles bet he could get away with anything when it came to his parents. Kim has really lost her mind bring her boyfriend here. Opie shook Charles hand and could see the amusement in the young man's eyes. Kim found her parents in the dining room with everything set on the table patiently waiting their arrival. Kim quickly looked at her watch. Were they late? No it was only a quarter till. Seeing the pursed lip of her father she figured they should have arrived 30 minutes early. Kim made introductions to her family and even though they were cordial she can feel and see the tension from her parents.

Kim was getting a little aggregated as they grilled Opie endlessly. Opie did not get as frustrated as Kim and continue to respect her parents even though it was obvious they thought Opie was not good enough for their daughter. Opie had thought that too when he met Kim and every time he looked at her he could not figure out what she saw in him. It was the first time in his life he had ever been with a woman that had a professional career and she was a doctor no less. Kim's career still intimidated him at times but Kim had never made him feel her career was better than a mechanic's. Looking across the table he could not get over how beautiful she was.

It was amusing when they were out as a family and the looks they received from people. The looks almost tripled whenever they were out with Jax and Jade. It seemed Kim and Jade never really paid attention to the looks they received. He figured they were just use to people looking at them because they were both stunning women.

Deep in his thoughts it took a second for the sound of glass breaking outside to register to him. Kim's family looked alarm and her parents began to speak their native language to one another. No stranger to surprises and the occasional glass breaking Opie shot up from the table and headed toward the door with Kim right on his heels. Before Opie opened the door he told Kim to stand back.

Kim looked back at her family and told them to stay back in Vietnamese. Opie instinctively reached for his piece and realized it was in his truck. Charles caught Opie's gesture and looked to see if his parents notice. They noticed it too. That was another strike against him; the man was use to walking around with a gun. Slowly opening the door Opie saw a white car speed away but not fast enough where he could not take notice of the license plate. Opie let out a heavy sigh as he walked to his truck to find both his side windows shattered and the windshield cracked on the driver's side.

"Oh my God….." Kim covered her mouth in shock.

"Who would do this?" she asked Opie.

"Lyla." Opie answered.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thanks as always for reading. Please review and let me know what you think…smiles…**_

_**Chapter 18- Are you happy?**_

"She did what?!"

"She busted Opie's truck windows." Kim told Jade again. Jade just sat there and looked at Kim for a second. Happy's aunt tugged at her shirt and repeated what Kim just told Jade just in case she did not hear it the second time.

Jade could not believe that skinny bitch would do something like that. She looked at each lady that came by for brunch at Jax's house. She had invited Happy's aunt, Opie's mom Mary, Kim's mom Lisa, Gemma and a couple other ladies she knew. They were all having a nice brunch and even getting a little buzz off mimosas until Kim spilled the news about Lyla damaging Opie's truck.

"I never did like that porn slut." Mary huffed.

"Mary don't say that. She is just hurt and does not know how to handle her anger right now." Kim told her. Jade shook her head. Kim was forever the psychiatrist and she was a good one woman who could not harm a fly. That would soon change with her dating someone in SAMCRO. Since being with Jax, Jade would have hunted that skinny bitch down to beat her ass. Jade knew it would be only a matter of time before Kim would become extra protective of Opie and would not standby and tolerate any bullshit from any woman.

"So what is Opie going to do about it?" Gemma asked. Kim shrugged her shoulders. She was not sure. Opie did not want to discuss the issue with her.

"Well darling….you need to make sure he handles her. The last thing you need is some crazed bitch making life hell for you and Opie. Ope deserves some happiness." Gemma told her. All the women there agreed with Gemma.

The front door open and Jax and Opie found the women sitting in the living. They all turned to look at them with slight annoyance cross their faces.

Jax lift up his hands.

"What?" he asked perplexed. "What did we do?" All the women shook their heads at the two men and went back talking amongst themselves.

"Jesus Christ! You would think we killed their best friend the way they are acting toward us." Jax said as he opened the fridge.

Opie grabbed a beer out the fridge and went back into the living room to wedge himself between his mom and Kim kissing them both on the cheek. Jade got up to check on the boys with Jax following her close on her heels. He watched at the door as Jade checked each of her children and gave them a kiss.

"You mad at me.?" He asked. Jade walked over to him and put her arms around his waist.

"No. I'm not mad Jax. What makes you think that?"She ran her fingers through his short hair.

"You ladies seem mad when me and Ope walked in. It looked like you were disgruntled about something."

"Oh….Kim was just relaying what happen at her parents' house with Lyla messing up Opes car. So you know the women had a few things to say and they are upset a little."

"Opie is going to take care if it babe." Jax assured her.

"I hope so. I don't like anyone hurting Kim. She is good for Ope."

Jax nodded his head in agreement.

After a few minutes Jax and Ope went into his garage to work on a motorcycle they were restoring. There was just too much estrogen in the living room.

Jax handed Opie a wrench.

"What are you going to do about the Lyla situation?"

"I already took care of it." Opie told him.

"How?" Opie looked at Jax without answering him.

"Alright man….if you said you handled…you handled it."

_**A few days later.**_

Leaving the kids with Gemma Jade went to visit Half-Sack.

Jade sat the flowers on top of Half-Sack's grave stone.

She thanked him for what he did to protect her and Abel. She always thanked Half-Sack when she visited his grave and found herself talking to him about different aspects of her life and she always told him how much Abel has grown. Jade was deep in her thoughts and did not hear Jax walk up to her.

"Mom said you might be here."

Jade looked at Jax face and could he was upset about something.

"Jax, honey what's wrong?" she asked as she caressed the side of his face. Jax took Jade's hand and interlock his fingers with hers and they walked slowly back to her car as he laid out to her his frustrations with Clay and what he has asked Jax to do. Clay wanted to start trafficking drugs for the Galindo Cartel. Jax was totally against the idea.

"But…I told him I would back him."

Jade leaned against her car and crossed her arms.

"Why on earth would you back him Jax?" Jax leaned down to place his forehead against Jade's.

"I'm doing this for my family." He told her. As always mesmerized by his lips Jade lifted her lips to his before getting a detailed answer. After a few seconds of kissing Jade pulled away to gather her thoughts.

"W…what do you mean for your family. I don't understand." Jax tugged at a few strands of her hair before answering.

"I told him I want out. All I thought about at Stockton was you and the boys. I don't want to raise them in this environment. I don't want to end up like Half-Sack." Jade embraced her man. She could not believe what she was hearing. He was going to leave the club for her and the boys. She never dreamed to ask him to give up such an important part of him and he here he was telling her he was leaving it all behind for her. Trying not to get emotional Jade hugged Jax harder and he chuckled at her tight embrace. Jax pulled from her embrace and lifted her chin so her eyes can meet his.

"Are you happy Jade? Do I make you happy?" Jade's eyes widen by his questions. Why would he ask that? Did he not know she would follow him anywhere, didn't he know that she loved him so much that she physically ached for him when he was not with her.

"Yes! Yes you make me happy. Jax… don't you know how much I love you?"

Jax shook his head.

"I know….I just want to make sure you are still happy with me as I am with you." Jax whispered to her. The man before Jade had to have been the most handsome man in Charming…at least to her he was and he could have any woman he wanted but here he was in front of her asking if he still made her happy. Kissing him again Jade thanked God for him over and over. She was the happiest and luckiest woman in the world.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Happy Memorial Day everyone. **_

_**We come, not to mourn our dead soldiers, but to praise them."**____- __**Francis A. Walker**_

_**Chapter 19- Flesh Wounds**_

Jade pulled up to the garage after taking Nathan to his 3 month checkup. He was a happy and healthy baby. Jax wanted to be there but the Sons had an important meeting. Uncle Bobby and Jax both told her it was a vote on leadership change. She did not ask any further as she knew they would have a good reason for wanting Clay out of the president's chair. She assumed it had to do with the Galindo Cartel. Chucky ran out waiving to her and the kids. Chucky was a sweet heart a genius with numbers but he was developmentally delayed mentally. The fake hands Gemma got for him on EBay always made her uncomfortable and it reminded her to check into better prosthetics for his hands.

Giving Chucky a big hug she asked him why was he wearing an apron.

"I'm cooking Gemma's famous chili."

"That sounds yummy. Let me know when you are done so I can have some. Can you make me a small batch that is not so spicy?" she asked Chucky concerned about how her milk would taste to Nathan.

"Of course…no problem….I accept that…" Chucky gave Jade another hug and went back into the kitchen. Grabbing the kids Jade went over to the swing set to watch Abel play as she sat on a fold out chair and nursed Nathan. She hope church would not last that long.

"Abel….baby don't swing to high." Not listening he pushed himself even higher and within seconds he fell from the swings.

"Oh..No!..." Jade pulled Nathan from her breast, adjust her bra and had Nathan beside her in record time as she attended to Abel's scrape knee.

Abel was crying and Jade kissed Abel's knee to calm him down when she heard gunshots. The sound was deafening and it had to be close. Jade grabbed Nathan and Abel and threw them on the ground hoping she did not hurt them as she shielded them from any bullets. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a red pickup with two men in the back firing automatic weapons. Jade felt a sharp sting in her shoulder and another in the calf of her right leg. Jade began to pray that God would see her and her family through this ordeal. In immense pain she watched as the Sons ran out of the bar and a shoot out ensued. The guys in the back of the truck fired more shots at the Sons and then threw a duffle bag from the truck under her car and one of the shooters was shot and fell to the ground before they were able to get away. Trying to get a glimpse of the license plate Jade felt her babies move under her. Oh My God! Were they ok? Jade rolled over and found blood on both boys shirt. They were crying a little, but were fine and she realized it was her blood. She sat up and despite the pain in her shoulder and calf she picked both her babies up to hug them. She watched from a distance as the rest of Sons had come out of the club to access the situation. She could not speak as she felt her blood slowly flowing into the playground sand. Looking down at her shoulder she realized it was just a grazed womb but it was bleeding really bad same went for her calf womb. She had to get the Sons attention.

Holding the kids in both arms and gritting through the pain in her shoulder she tried to walk off the playground and could not make it. Jade stumbled outside the playground and dropped to the ground. She held onto her son's as she refuse to let them go. She rest her back against the nearest pole. She was tired and her arms began to get heavy as she held the boys. Jade hugged her babies as tight as she could. She was in too much pain to move.

Chucky yelled for the guys to come look and see what was in the bag under her car.

"Is Jade here?" Tig asked looking around for her. After a few seconds of searching for her he found her and the boys down on the ground, leaning against the pole.

"Oh my God!" he said as he saw blood staining her shirt.

Find Jax!" he yelled as he ran over to her.

"Jade?" Tig lightly tapped Jade's face to wake her up as she was slowly slipping unconscious.

"Jax?" she asked.

"He's on his way doll. Here let me take the boys. You are bleeding on them."

Gemma and Jax came running over.

"Holy….Shit!" Gemma and Jax fell down their knees next to Jade.

"Has the babies been hit?" Gemma asked taking then from Tig. Jade shook her head no.

"Where have you been hit baby?" Jax asked expecting her shoulder.

"They are just flesh wounds. They are not that bad." Jade told him. The sound of sirens filled the air.

"Oh God….help me up I need to get inside." Jax and Tig helped Jade inside while Gemma followed behind with the boys. They took her to Jax old room and laid her on the bed. Abel was getting scared seeing Jade in pain and began to cry.

"It's going to be alright baby." Jade told him as Gemma leaned him over to give Jade a kiss.

"We need to call Tara to patch her up." Tig suggested.

"Hell no!" Jade shouted. Tig was a little taken back by her outburst and assumed she knew about Jax passed relationship with Tara.

Jax grabbed some of his old shirts to suppress the bleeding in her shoulder and calf.

"Look in my cell and dial Dr. Paul Carney. He is a friend of mine and he can be trusted."

"Are you sure Jade." Jax asked.

"Yes I am sure." Jade found herself snapping at him.

Jax handed Jade's cell to big Phil while he went out to deal with the sheriff

A few minutes later one of the prospect Rat came rushing into the room.

"What is it Gemma?" Gemma asked trying to get the boys asleep.

"The sheriff is locking the place down. He says it's a crime scene. We are going to need to move Jade." Gemma shook her head.

"She can't be moved now. I will handle Roosevelt when he comes back here. You just tell him Jade is sick and can't be disturbed."

"Ok." The prospect disappeared. Gemma sat Nathan in his stroller and let Abel lay down in the bed.

"Can you get undress to your underwear?"

"What for?"

"Just trust me. Come on I will help you."After Jade undress Gemma pulled the sheets all the way up to Jade's chin. Just then there was a knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer lieutenant Roosevelt walked in.

"Can I help you?!" Gemma asked.

"There is fresh blood leading all the way back here. Is everyone alright?"

"Yes we are fine."Gemma answered.

"Gemma this area is a crime scene so I am going to need you ladies to clear out."

"I can't. I have major cramps and I can't move." Jade told him hoarsely.

"Hence the blood." Gemma added. Roosevelt frowned a little as he thought of feminine issues.

"Ok well just stay in here while we go over the crime scene….hope you feel better." He told Jade.

A few minutes after Roosevelt left Gemma had to change the shirts on Jade's wound.

"Jade, you are one lucky woman that these are just flesh wounds. You are an amazing mom to shield you babies like that." Just then there was a knock on the door and Gemma let in Dr. Paul Carney. Gemma introduced herself and after giving Jade a brief kiss on her forehead he went to work stitching her up without asking any questions.

"Jade, Jax told me to tell you he had to go take care of some business and he will be back." He told Jade trying hard not to look down at her body in just black, lacey underwear.

"Thanks Paul. Will I be able to drive home?"

"Yes I gave you a local anesthetic and here is a month supply of vicodin. The anesthetic will get you home without feeling woozy. Don't drive while on the vicodin"

Gemma asked if there would be scarring. Dr. Carney said there would be minimum scarring but it would be good to follow up with a plastic surgeon. Hugging her goodbye Dr. Carney assured Jade should would be okay and call her if she needs anything else.

Jade slowly sat up to put her clothes back on.

"Gemma you need to get ready for the garden fundraising tonight. I can call Neeta to come spend the night. Plus Jax should be home soon"

"No baby I am staying with you." Jade told her no and with a little more convincing Gemma agreed to go to the fundraiser.

Neeta was at the house when Jade pulled up. She put the boys down for a nap and changed Jade's dressings.

"Baby I know you love him but how many scars are you going to get because of Jax?" Neeta asked.

"I don't know Neeta…I just don't know."

"Go get some rest honey and let me take of the kids tonight. I can make Jax something to eat when he comes home."

Jade sighed. Neeta was a God send. Shutting the door to their room Jade leaned against the door and tears began to roll down her face as the shock began to wear off and she began to process what had happen today. Anger welled up inside her. How many more times will her family be in danger? Letting out a yell she went on a rampage in the room throwing stuff on the floor and pulling stuff off the vanity. The pain from her wombs started to throb and Jade threw herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20- Slave For You**_

Jax was exhausted when he got home. It was a long day dealing with the Galindo cartel their rival cartel The Lobos. He just wanted to get home to his woman and make sure she and their sons were ok. He found Neeta asleep on the couch with the baby monitor on the coffee table. He walked back to his room and found the room as if a tornado hit it and found his love sprawled across the bed.

He walked back out shaking his head and nudged Neeta to wake her up.

"What happen in the room with Jade?" Neeta sat up a little disoriented. Jax sat beside her.

"Ummm….she's a little pissed Jax. I mean she did almost take two bullets today. It is by the grace of God they only grazed her." Jax nodded in agreement. He was just so tired. He put his head in his hands. Neeta rubbed his back trying to reassure him.

"It's going to be ok Jax. She will pull through. I made you some dinner. It's sitting in the stove. Do you need me to stay the night?" Jax nodded yes. He did not want her driving so late at night.

"I will set up the guest room." He told her.

"I already took care of that. Go eat something and go check on Jade. The boys are fine"

Jax slowly undress while he watched Jade sleep across the bed. He could not believe she was put in harm's way yet again. In just boxing shorts and without brothering to clean up the mess Jade had obviously made he laid next to Jade. Her hair was all over her head. He moved it from her face to look at her beautiful sleeping face. Jade winced a little in pain as her pain meds began to wear off. She opened her eyes to see Jax blue eyes staring back her. Lifting her arm up slowly she rubbed his cheek.

"Jax…..how many more times are we and the boys going to suffer for the club." She whispered as a tear strolled down her cheek. Jax wiped the tear off her cheek and gave a soft kiss on her lips.

"Never again Jade….never again. I am getting us out of Charming…. I promise." Jade shook her head and whispered "We will never leave Charming Jax. It's who you are."

"That's not true Jade. I'm not saying it will be easy but it can be done."

Jade turned away from Jax not believing a word he said. She knew he would live and die in Charming and her loving him so much she wondered if she would have the courage to leave him and Charming. She would have to get a contingency plan in place for her sons if anything were to ever happen to them. She would have to talk to her father about a living will and maybe award custody of her sons to Kim or her parents. Even though she trusted Gemma she was too deep into the SAMCRO world to raise her grandchildren. Jax started to plant kisses on the back of Jade's neck. She moved her head away from him trying to avoid his kisses.

"Jax….please….not now."

Jax was a little hurt but he asked if he could just hold her. He needed her close. Jade moved closer to Jax.

"You want to tell me what happen in here?" he asked as he wrapped one of his legs around her avoiding her calf womb.

"No." she replied and pushed her backside against him so they were in a perfect spooning position. Not pushing for questions anymore he held her tight and they both fell asleep.

_Jade put on an oldie but goodie song, Britney Spears "I'm a Slave For You". The song summed up how she felt for Jax. She turned around to face Jax sitting on the couch shirtless with just his boxer shorts. He lit a cigarette as Jade began to move to the song. She had on a sexy red belly dancer outfit. She had silver coins on her halter bra and only a hip scarf also with silver coins covering her hips and voluptuous ass. The red color was beautiful against her brown skin and red blonde highlights in her natural coils. Her makeup was flawless with perfect red Marilyn lipstick. Jade began to move her hips as Britney sung "I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it, I cannot control it. I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it."Jade smiled a wicked smile as she watch Jax rise and rise in his boxer shorts. Jax put out his cigarette after a few drags and sat up on the couch as Jade slowly danced toward him. When she was in arms length Jax grabbed her hips and tore off the hip scarf, released himself from his boxers and had her straddling him within seconds. Holding his neck Jade began to ride Jax. Calling out his name she felt her orgasm rising._

Jade eyes flew open from her sleep as she felt the familiar tingling sensation began to build all over her body. Her dream orgasm was a reality as she felt Jax inside her from behind. Her body instinctively moved with Jax thrusts. Kissing her neck Jax whispered in Jade's ear.

"Say my name again."

Jade was confused. "What?"

"You moaned my name in your sleep….say it again." He said as he kissed her neck and thrust in her a little harder. Jade forgot all about the pain in her shoulder and calf as she raised her top knee up and arched her lower back to extend her ass to him to feel him deeper. Yep it took no time for Jax to get what he wanted as she was moaning his name with every breathtaking thrust. "That's it baby…does that feel good?" he asked as his fingers reached over and found her clit. Jade nodded her head unable to speak. "Talk to me Jade….does this feel good?" he asked squeezing her clit. Jade reached behind her and grabbed his hip to feel him deeper. "Yes!" she moaned as a tidal wave of violent pleasure coursed through her body. Jade's body went limp as Jax planted small kisses down the back of her neck onto her shoulders. She glad she was not facing him as a tear ran down her cheek. She was done….she knew for a fact she would take a bullet for this man again and again.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21- Saying Goodbye**_

"Babe…I'm going to check up on your dad. I've tried calling him the past few days and he hasn't been answering." Kim tugged at Opie's beard before planting a kiss on his lips.

"I'm heading up that way anyway just hop on back." Kim hopped on the back of Opie's bike and they headed for Piney's cabin.

After getting off of Opie's bike and handing him her helmet Kim got a whiff of a rotting smell. Her heart immediately sunk to her feet. Something was wrong. Opie looked at Kim and saw the color drained from her face and instantly knew something was wrong as well. He started to run in the cabin with Kim right behind him.

Kim gasped when she saw Piney on the ground with a fatal gunshot wound to his chest.

"Pop?!" Opie dropped to his knees trying to wake his father. Kim covered her mouth to suppress the scream of anguish that was trying to push out.

"Dad?!...Oh God no! Oh God…Shit! Oh Shit..!" Opie was beside himself in grief. Kim dropped to her knees and hugged Opie and he broke down in tears in her arms. As she held Opie she heard the cabin door squeak open. She looked up to find Unser standing at the door.

"Unser? What are you doing here?" Kim asked. Opie broke free from Kim and grabbed his gun and pointed it at Unser.

"Why are you here Unser?!" Ope asked while shoving the gun in Unser's face. Kim tried to grab at Ope but he pushed her away almost knocking her off her feet.

"Whoa..whoa Opie!" Unser said with his hands up. "Clay killed your old man."

Kim's mouth fell open…what…Clay did this?

"You're lying!" Opie yelled to him.

"Ope you need to calm down." Kim said grabbing Opie's arm. Opie let Kim pull him away from Unser this time and he holstered his gun and listened to Unser relayed why Clay killed Piney. Piney had some leverage over Clay and was using it to get the club out of the cartel business. Clay tried to change his mind and it did not go well and Clay shot Piney.

"Unser how do you know this?" Kim asked.

'Gemma found out and ask me to come up here to try to fix the scene to make it look like a cartel hit." Kim could not believe her ears…Gemma?

Opie feeling as if a heavy weight just sat on his shoulders slowly sat on the ground next to his dad sobbing.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked Unser.

"Gemma confronted Clay about Piney and he beat her up real bad almost killing her. Clay has gotten out of control Ope. He tried to kill you but in up killing Donna instead and now he has killed your father. If you don't believe me have Kim take you to see Gemma and look at her face. Clay has got to go Ope before he kills someone else you love." Unser looked directly over to Kim.

Kim stood in the corner watching the exchange. She agreed it seems lately Clay has gotten out of control. Jade often relayed to Kim, Jax's worry about Clay and his actions. Opie confided in her what really happen to Donna and Kim made a point to stay away from Clay whenever possible.

Unser told Opie he would take care of Piney's body. He can meet him at the crematorium at about 8pm. Skeeter who works at the funeral home will cremate his body.

Kim hugged Opie who was still sobbing.

"Baby you go ahead. I will call Jade for a ride."

Opie shook his head no. "I will take you home."

Wiping his tears and kissing his cheek. "Do you mind if I stay with you and go with you tonight.

Opie nod his head yes.

"Baby….I am so sorry. I know how much you loved your dad. Piney was really growing on me."

"Yeah….let's go so Unser can get started."

Before Kim got on the bike she called Jade to let her know what happen and to keep it between them. She wanted her to meet them at the crematorium that night to pay last respects.

"What about Jax?" Jade asked. Kim told her Opie will be calling Jax soon. Kim did not have time to tell Jade Gemma's role in the situation she knew Jade would find out soon enough.

Later at the crematorium Kim, Opie, Unser and Jade stood and watch Piney's cremation. Kim held onto Opie tight as Jade wonder where the hell Jax was. They called him hours ago he should have been here by now. When Jade was about to pull out her cell Jax walked in. He had a stunned look on his face as he looked at all four faces and then at the brown box being cremated

"Oh My God…what happen?" Jax asked Opie.

We found him at the cabin." Kim told Jax. Opie was still a little stunned by the situation. "He was shot in the chest."

Jax went to hug Opie and offer his condolences. He looked up from their embrace and looked at Jade. It was the first time he seen her all day. She was not in the bed when he woke up this morning and had left Neeta with the kids and took off for the day. She looked away from him and Jax was baffled….was this the same chick he made come last night more times than he could count….Jesus….women can truly be confusing.

"What do you think happened? Mexicans?" Jax asked. Jade sucked her teeth at that question and Kim lightly kicked her foot to tell her to hush. Jax looked over at Jade again. He scowled at her and wondered what the fuck was her problem.

"Let me say goodbye to my dad and I will fill you in later." Opie told Jax.

"Ok man."

Jax walked over and hugged Kim and gave his condolences to her as well as he knew her and Piney were getting close. Jax grabbed Jade's hand and kissed it.

"You alright babe?" Jade nodded yes.

"We will meet you guys outside and give you some time to say goodbye." Jade told him before letting go of his hand and grabbing Kim's to walk outside.

"Wayne? You coming?" Jade asked at the door.

"Yeah."

The sun had set about the time Opie emerged from the crematorium. Kim was about to get on the back of his bike when he asked if she could get a ride home with Jade. Kim did not want to leave him alone.

"Ope…babe you should not be alone."

"Just for a few hours…..I will be home in a few hours. I promise." He kissed Kim quickly on the lips before grabbing his helmet.

"Ok." Kim started to walk to Jade's car when Jax came out the crematorium.

"Ope you going to tell me what happen?" Jax asked him walking up to him. Opie turned around with a gun pointing at Jax face. _Oh hell no! _Jade thought as she rushed over to Jax and Opie.

"You should know what happened Jax! You're Clay's son!" Opie yelled at Jax.

Jax backed up from the gun as Jade stepped in front of Jax facing Opie. It seemed guns hardly fazed her anymore and she knew Opie would never pull the trigger….well at least she hoped he would not.

"Jade!" Kim yelled for her friend. Kim started to go after her but Unser held her back.

"Put the gun down Opie." Jade tried to reason with him. Jax grabbed Jade around the waist and moved her out the way.

"Jade did you know Clay killed my father?!" he asked gun still pointing at Jax. Jade started to walk closer to Ope and Jax lifted his hand to stop her. So she answered him from where she stood a few feet away.

"No Ope I did not know until Kim called me earlier today." She said in the calmest voice she could muster.

"That can't be true Ope." Jax said holding his breath as his best friend still had a gun in his face.

"It's true! Ask Unser, ask your mom. He killed Donna and now my old man."

Opie put down the gun and aimed it at Jax's tire and shot a bullet in his front tire.

Looking over at Kim with hurt and grief in his eyes he got on his bike and sped away.

"Shit!" Jax took the keys out of his ignition and ran to Jade's car. He hopped in the driver's side and looked for her car key on his key ring. Jade ran over to the car.

"I have to catch Ope. Get a ride with Unser" he told Kim and Jade as he drove off after Ope.

Jade looked over at Unser who had a perplex look on his face.

"Welcome to my world ladies." He chuckled as he open his truck door to let the ladies slide in. It was going to be a tight fit but they all three were able to squeeze in.

Jade and Kim were getting a little antsy as Unser truck was not in its prime and was taking forever to get to the clubhouse.

"What do you think he will do Wayne?" Kim asked.

"To be honest hun he is going to kill Clay."

Jade laid her head back on the window. This was just perfect.

They finally made it to the clubhouse just in time to hear gunshots as they climbed out the truck. Kim face went pale again and she ran toward the clubhouse with Jade and Unser following suit.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22- Back to Black**_

_**Thanks to all who have read and review so far. Your reviews and follows makes a girl happy! Please continue to let me know what you think….smiles….**_

Running into the church followed by the new prospect Rat Boy they found Opie on the ground and Jax leaning over Clay who was shot a couple times in the chest.

Kim screamed Opie's name as she dropped to the floor to see if he was still alive.

"Jesus Christ!" Unser looked over the scene. Jade walked in behind Unser and immediately pulled out her phone.

"I'm calling an ambulance."

Unser snatched her phone from her. "Can't Jade! Gunshots! Police will be all over the place!"

Clay told Jax to take him to garage. Jax had Rat Boy help him move Clay to the garage.

"Jax what are you guys going to tell Roosevelt?" Jade asked taking her phone back from Unser.

"Yeah….what are we going to tell him….Mexicans?" Unser asked while they were walking out. Clay said to say it was black and Jax agreed looking quickly over at Jade. Her mouth fell open.

"Black?! Are you fuckin kidding me?!" she yelled at Jax following behind him as they carried Clay out. Jax ignored her and yelled back at Kim that he will take care of Opie and told Unser to get rid of the guns and clean up the blood.

Following behind them she listened as Jax told Rat Boy to say that Clay was shot by two black guys outside the garage.

"Jax you can't say it was black!" Jade found herself yelling at him.

"Jade shut up!" his voice was as loud as thunder and made Jade jump. She could not describe the way he looked at her but it was a look she had never seen before from him. It was a mixture of anger, annoyance and guilt all at the same time. Jade knew not to press any further and watch them carry Clay out the door. She went back into the church to help Kim with Opie.

"What were you thinking Ope?" Kim asked him. Opie didn't answer.

Wrapping his wound up with a towel they helped Opie outside. Jax walked over to them his white t-shirt smeared with Clay's blood.

"Let's go." He told them and without a word they all piled into Jade's car with Jax driving, Opie sitting up front and the girls in the back. They rode in silence for a few minutes and Jade used the opportunity to text Gemma that Clay was shot and he will be at St. Thomas shortly. Jade felt Jax eyes on her and she looked up and caught him looking at her through the rearview mirror. They gazed at one another for a few seconds before Jax broke the gaze to look at the road.

"You texting Gemma?" Kim whispered. Jade nodded. "Have you seen her at all today?" Kim asked. Jade shook her head no. Kim leaned over to whisper in Jade's ear that Clay had beaten the shit out of Gemma because she confronted him about Piney. Jade was about to ask how Gemma knew about Piney but the conversation up front caught their attention.

Opie told Jax he was going to kill Clay before it was all over. Kim sighed and shook her head and sunk deeper into her seat. She was so out of her element here. I mean what was she suppose to say to Opie who was so hell bent on killing Clay and maybe getting himself killed or hurt in the process. All the years of training she had did not prepare her on how to be an old lady to an outlaw motorcycle gang member. Kim touched her stomach. Maybe if she tells him she is pregnant he will remove himself from the self destructive path he was on. Kim decided it was not the right time. It was a manipulative move if she told him now. Jade looked at Kim who was staring off in another world. Jade looked down and saw her hand protectively covering her stomach. She knew instantly Kim was pregnant. Jade put her hand over her hand and smiled at her. Seeing the question in her eyes Kim nodded yes. Jade let out a small laugh of joy and hugged her best friend. She was so happy for her. The guys up front were in deep conversation and did not witness the exchange between them.

"Kim, I'm going to drop you guys at the urgent care. Can you get a ride home?" Jax asked.

"Yeah I will call my bother." Kim leaned over and put her hand on Opie's shoulder. He took his other hand and pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

After telling Opie to lay low for awhile and promising he will find out the truth behind why Clay killed his father Jax dropped them off at the urgent care. Jax expected Jade to hop in the front seat but she did not move from the back seat.

"Are you coming to sit up front?" he asked looking back at her.

"I'm good back here." She replied. Jax shook his head and cursed under his breath without another word they drove home in silence. Once in the house they found Neeta sleep again on the couch. Jax was going to have to pay her a little extra tonight as she has been watching the kids for about two days straight now. Jade went to wake Neeta up as Jax dig in his pants pocket and handed Jade $600.00 dollars to give to her. Even though it was late in the night Neeta decided to go home tonight after helping Jade change her dressing on her wounds. Jax checked on the boys who were fast asleep then stripped off his clothes and got into the shower. Jade went into the other bathroom to take her down shower. She could not get her dressings wet so half of her body would get wet and the other half she would have to sponge off at the sink. She was in the bed before Jax and she wondered if he would even come to bed tonight. She knew he had a big meeting tomorrow so he could hopefully get a few hours of sleep.

Jax walked in wet with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Jade was sitting up watching him as he looked for a clean pair of boxers. Watching him move around in just a towel she began to feel the familiar throbbing ache in her core. She could literally feel the blood rushing to her center and she knew her clit had to be swollen three times its normal size by now. Jax looked over at her and found her in a daze staring at him. By her look he knew what she wanted. He walked toward the bed looking at her. As long as he has known her he would never get over how beautiful she was without any makeup, with her natural hair out and wild on her head and wearing just plain white tank-top and black shorts. She pulled her long brown legs up to sit criss-crossed and continued to stare at him. He noticed her breathing had become quicken and she looked as if she was trying to control what she was feeling but he knew her from every hair on her head down to her toe nails and she could not hide her feelings from him even though she tried hard at times. So as she sat there obviously pissed off at him she was fighting the urge to fuck him. Jax smiled to himself…well she won't have to fight anymore he thought as he took off his towel to reveal how hard he was and how much he wanted her. Jade looked defeated, she was so mad at him but yet he had this affect over her body that no other man has had before.

Without a word to each other Jax grabbed Jade by the legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He took off her shorts and pushed open her legs to give her what she wanted.

My God she was so wet...

Interlocking her fingers with his he pushed both her hands above her head and pushed them into the pillow as he thrust in her harder and deeper. Not able to use her hands Jade squirmed under Jax as he proceeded to fuck her harder than he has ever fucked her before. Jade wrapped her legs around his butt and tried to push him in deeper. She needed her hands. She tried to free her hands but Jax had a death grip on them he was not letting go. As his thrust became deeper and faster Jax was biting and sucking Jax neck and it was driving her wild. Jade felt a flash of heat pulsate throughout her body. Jax feeling she was on the brim of coming finally let go of her hands. Jade found her hands grabbing at his back. She found she could not hold back the noise that was rising in her throat as she felt the flash of heat over and over with each thrust. Jade was becoming undone and at her released she moaned loudly, dug her fingernails in his back and scratched his back. Jax flinch in pain and shook with pleasure as he came deep inside of her.

Jax collapsed on Jade and she welcomed his heavy weight on her. She hugged his neck tight and played in his short hair while he recovered. After a few moments Jax lifted himself up on his elbows and looked in Jade's brown eyes. They held each other gaze for a few moments before he leaned down and kissed her softly and passionately.

Laying beside Jade Jax gathered her in his arms. Not saying a word to one another they both were exhausted and fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later Jade woke up from the pain in her arm and calf. She slowly pulled from Jax embraced and went to the bathroom to take her pain meds. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped at all the hickeys she had on her neck. It looked as if someone tried to choke her. Dear God she was going to have a hard time covering them up with makeup. She stepped back from the mirror and pulled down Jax white tank top. It was so long it looked like a mini dress on her. She needed to slip on some underwear. Quietly opening the bathroom door she found Jax sitting up in bed waiting for her. _Shit!_ She thought she could sneak back into bed without waking him up. He looked at her as she crawled back into bed. They laid down facing each other and Jade found her fingers playing in Jax beard.

"Babe….you are going to start a war." She whispered to him. The first words she has spoken to him since they came home hours ago. Before Jax could answer his phone rang. Picking it up he listen to the person at the other in and told them he was on his way. He looked over at Jade and sighed.

"Looks like the war already started….." he told her.

Jade just shook her head and rolled over and buried her head in the pillow. She listen as Jax got up, got dress and left. The last sound she heard before her meds took over was the sound of his bike driving away.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter23- **_**_Hell Hath No Fury Like __a Woman Scorned_**

Later that day Jade packed the kids up and drove over to Gemma's to see her. She needed to make sure she was okay after what she heard Clay did to her. When she spoke to Kim earlier in the day Kim finally told her what Unser had told her about Gemma wanting to cover up Piney's death. Jade could not wrap her head around that logic so she needed to talk to Gemma about that 'bright' idea as well.

When Jade saw Gemma's face she could not believe the damage Clay did to her face. Jade was livid.

"Gemma, why did you not call me?" Jade asked while Gemma fed Nathan a bottle Jade had pumped for him earlier.

"Baby you have enough on your plate….you know I can take care of myself."

"Gemma that is not the point….we are family and we depend on each other."

Gemma nodded in agreement but did not respond.

"Who patched you up?"

"Wayne." Gemma sat the bottle down and lifted Nathan to her shoulders to burp him.

"Why did you want to blame the cartel for Piney's death?" Gemma took a few moments before she answered.

"Because I was trying to protect my husband…..but now he needs to die. He is a danger to us all. He has done way too many things in his own self interest and has not taken into account his family or his club."

Jade could not believe her ears. Gemma wanted Clay to die? This was truly a woman scorned…..hell hath no fury. Well she just might get her wish. Last she heard he was still in critical condition.

"Why did he do it Gemma? What did Piney have against him?"

"Baby….trust me you do not want or need to know that history. I don't want you to know. "

Jade studied Gemma for a few seconds, pondering what she said.

"Does Jax know?"

Gemma's expression became serious. "He does not know any details and I will tell him when the time is right. Jade don't go digging in this….you hear me?" Jade nodded her head yes.

Nathan let out a small burp and Gemma finally smiled and pulled his cheeks to her lips. After a few kisses to Nathan, Gemma looked at Jade again.

"Jade you know I love you don't you?"

"Yes."

"Please listen to me and don't become involved in this."

"I won't Gemma."

"Good."

"Have you gone to see Clay in the hospital?"

"Briefly." Abel walked up to Gemma holding out his arms for his grandmother to pick him up. Handing Nathan to Jade she lifted Abel on her lap.

Jade told Gemma that she was pissed Clay and Jax chose to say it was two Black guys that shot Clay.

"Don't take it personally Jade. It's what they thought was best at the time."

"For some reason I am taking it personally…I don't know why. He could have blamed it on the Chinese, the Mexicans just anyone not Black." Jade looked down at her son and his blue eyes was looking up at his mother. She smiled at her baby and planted several kisses on him.

"You are Jax's old lady and you are black, believe me it was nothing personal. It is club business." Gemma emphasized the words _club business_.

"If you say so Gemma."

"I know so sweetheart."

"Well I don't know if it was a wise decision because Jax got a phone call and had to rush out this morning."

"Whatever it is he will handle it."

Jade did not have as much confident as Gemma. She did know however that Jax could and would handle any situation but just how big was the situation to be handled? How would it affect the club? How would it her family?

After a few more hours with Gemma it was time to head back to the house as Abel was getting restless and it was time for his nap.

* * *

It was past 6pm and Jade had not heard from Jax all day. She tried his cell several times with no answer. She tried her uncle as well as a few of the guys with no answer as well. What was going on? Trying not to worry she began to cook dinner for him hoping he would be home soon. She was in the mood for grilling so she grilled a couple of steaks and veggie kabobs. She smiled at Abel who yelled for his mommy to look while he slid down the slide of the play set Jax and Opie built for him. After sliding down Jade clapped her hands to shoe Abel just how proud she was of him.

"You are such a big boy!" she knelt down as he ran toward her. Just before he reached her he made a beeline for the sliding door.

"Daddy!" he yelled rushing in Jax arms. Jax lifted his son planting kisses all over his face causing Abel to have a fit of laugher. Jade smiled at both of them. Holding Abel, Jax walked over to Jade and planted a long kiss on her lips.

"That smells so good." He said commenting on the food. "We need to talk."

Jade threw down her grilling fork and crossed her arms looking at him

"What is it now?" she asked.

"Is the food almost done? We have church in 2 hours."

"Yes. I will make you plate and meet you in the kitchen. Can you give Abel a bath real quick?"

"Yeah" Jax planted a quick kiss on her lips and disappeared inside with Abel. Jade dreaded what Jax had to talk about and by the look on his face it was not going to be good. Setting their table for dinner she waited until he came back in the kitchen to eat. Jax put Abel in his toddler bed and walked into the kitchen.

"How long has Nathan been sleep?"

"About a couple of hours."

They ate in silence for a while and Jade was getting anxious as to what he had to tell her.

"Jade the CIA is behind the Irish and Cartel hook up. Babe…they have been playing the Sons the whole time. The Irish want Clay for this deal and if I kill Clay the Irish would walk away and this deal we worked so hard toward would fall apart." Jade stared at Jax processing what he was telling her. She could not eat anymore and put her fork down.

"Babe if the deal falls apart the feds will take the club down with RICO."

Jade could not think of anything to say. She shook her head to try to clear it. What did this mean?

"Jade, I'm not supposed to tell anyone but I promised I would not keep any secrets from you." Jax got up from his seat and got on his knees beside Jade. She pushed her chair out to face him.

"What does it all mean Jax?" she asked grabbing his face in both her hands. Searching his eyes which began to mist up with tears she found her answer.

"You have to stay?"

"I'm sorry baby but I can't just let my club die….I can't Jade…you know it's a part of me. Baby I'm so sorry." A lumped formed in Jade's throat as she shook her head over and over in non belief. She put her head down. She knew deep down he was never leaving Charming.

Jade looked up at Jax and he began to sob.

"Jade please don't leave me….I can't do this without you… I love you so much" he sobbed. Jade gathered him in her arms.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here baby." She planted a soft kiss on his trembling lips. Jax pulled away and got up and headed out the door. When he walked to his bike he heard the sound of plates crashing. He stopped in his tracks and put his hands in his head to try to control his tears. Taking a deep breath he wiped his eyes and got on his bike to ride to church.

* * *

_**Few weeks later.**_

Jade's cell phone rung and woke her and Jax up from their deep sleep. Looking at her caller ID it was Gemma.

"Hey Gemma what's up?"

"I need you to come pick me up." She whispered over the phone. Becoming alarmed Jade sat up in the bed.

"What's wrong where are you?" Gemma told her nothing was wrong she just needed her to come as soon as she can. Jade wrote down the address Gemma gave her on a note pad that was on the night stand and hung up the phone. Jax rolled over and asked her what was going on.

"Can you watch the kids for a few? I have to pick up your mom."

Jax rubbed the cold out of his eyes trying to wake up and comprehend what Jade was saying.

"Where is she?"

"I don't really know. I will use the GPS. I shouldn't be too long. Call Neeta when you leave for Piney's burial."

"Alright" Jax mumbled before plopping his head back onto his pillow. Jade leaned over and kiss his cheek and got up to get dressed.

Walking into the building of the address Gemma gave her Jade accessed the situation and knew it was some sort of escort service. What the hell was Gemma doing here? A young blonde lady walked up to her with a friendly smiled and asked if she could be of assistance.

"I'm looking for Gemma Teller. I think this is the right address." Jade looked down at her paper to make sure she hopefully wrote the address right. She looked around again and saw a sign that said Diosa International….yep it was defiantly and escort service. She must have written the address wrong in her morning fog. Gemma finally walked into view with a tall, handsome Latino man.

"Hey baby." She walked over and gave Jade a kissed on the cheek. Jade wondered where her lips had been and fought the urge to wipe her cheek.

The tall, dark gentlemen extended his hand to Jade.

"Hi, I am Nero Padilla." Jade reluctantly shook his hand.

"Jade Monroe. Nice to meet you."

Nero smiled. "Likewise. Are you here to take Gemma home?"

"Yes."

Nero looked at Gemma. "It was nice meeting you Gemma." Gemma handed Nero a piece of paper with her number on it.

"Thanks for being a gentleman." She smiled at him before leaving. Jade had so many questions as they rode to Gemma's house.

"He's a good looking guy. Total 360 from Clay." Jade admitted. Gemma laughed.

"Yes he is. Can't believed I fucked a spic pimp."

Gemma!" Jade laughed. Gemma laughed with her.

"Wish I could remember if he was good or not." Jade laughed even harder. This woman sitting next to her gave her life. She was something else.

Jade knew Gemma was in no condition to attend Piney's memorial so she made sure Gemma had took a shower and was in bed safely before she went to pick up Kim to meet they guys at Piney's resting place. All the guys were there when they walked up. They were standing off the side while Jax and Opie were in deep conversation by Piney's plot. They stood back with the guys giving each one a hug and waited for Opie and Jax to finish talking. Finally they motioned everyone over to put Piney at rest. Jax held Jade's hand and Kim held Opie's as Jade spoke a few words about Piney and how much he has touched her life. After a few more of sharing memories everyone said a prayer and headed back to the garage. Kim and Jade walked to their cars to head home when Jade asked her friend if she told Opie yet she was pregnant. She replied no as she wanted to let him grieve a little more. Jade pointed out to Kim that the news of a new life coming into this world maybe exactly what Opie needs. Kim agreed.

After Jade ran some errands around town Gemma was at Jax house when Jade pulled up. Gemma and Neeta were putting the boys to bed as it was their bed time. Jade was engorged when she walked in the house from not pumping all day. After unloading some groceries and new clothes for the boys and Jax she went into the bed room to pump a few bottles to put in the freezer. She was trying to wean Nathan off breast milk but he was being very stubborn.

Jade heard the some of the guys come into the house and did not bother to get up. Eventually she heard her Uncle's voice, Chibs and Jax. A few moments later Jax walked in the bedroom just as she was finishing pumping. His eyes caught a glimpse of her breast before she covered it up.

"Bobby's here." He told her.

Where has he been I have been calling him?"

"It's a long story babe. He was locked up for some bullshit reasons and now he is out."

Jade was happy. She got up and handed Jax the four bottles she just pumped and asked him to put them in the freezer. Jax for a split second had a confused look on his face.

"Freezer…babe." She told him again before going to greet her uncle and Chibs.

After Jax put the milk in the freezer his phone rang. After hanging up he let out a heavy sigh.

"What now Jax?" Gemma asked.

"Apparently they have some witnesses that saw what went down in Oaktown and they have warrants for our arrest. It just went statewide."

Jax looked at Jade and she knew this is what he meant by the war had already started.

"What happen in Oaktown Jax? She inquired. Jax told her what Tigs did and how he killed Laroy's girlfriend and she happen to be a daughter of a very powerful man in Oaktown.

"Who?" Gemma probed further.

Jax sighed before answering. "A man name Damon Pope."

Jade all of a sudden became lightheaded and needed to sit down.

"My God…..Damon Pope?" she mumbled.

Jax sat beside her on the couch.

"You know who he is?" he asked her. Jade shook her head yes.

"Oh My God Jax….you guys have know idea who you are dealing with."

"How do you know him?" Jax questioned. Jade ignored his question.

"I told you not to say it was black. Do you have any idea what you just done!" Jade exclaimed. "What the hell was Tig thinking!"

Jade shouted getting up from the couch. Jax stood up and grabbed Jade's arm.

"How do you know Damon Pope?" he demanded.

"My father has worked with him in the past and I dated his best friend for a while." Jade snatched her arm from Jax glaring at him daring him to challenge her.

"You brought more unnecessary bullshit to our doorstep Jax" Jade hissed at him.

Chibs received a phone call and discovered the cops were at the clubhouse and the next place they were coming to was the house. Jax was so busy staring at Jade fuming at her acknowledgement of knowing Pope and dating his friend he barley heard what Chibs said.

"Jax you need to buy yourself some time. I know where you can go to lay low for awhile." Gemma told them. Not taking his eyes off Jade he nodded his head to his mom suggestion. Jade looked away from him. He had no right to be upset with her about anything.

"Diosa's?" Jade asked Gemma.

"Yeah."

Neeta told them to go and she will spend the night with the kids. Gemma and Jade hugged her as she was truly a God send to them.

As they all head out the door Jax pulled Jade back in the hall way.

"What?" she snapped.

"This conversation about Pope is not over. I want to know everything."

Jade snorted with a wry smile on her face and pulled away from Jax to follow Gemma outside with Jax close behind.


	24. Chapter 24- Best Friend

_**Chapter 24- Best Friend**_

_**I hope everyone is well. Keep me posted on what you think. **_

Disoa was very busy about the time they got to the place and it was making Jax a little nervous.

"Chibs, can you stand up front? I want to know who is coming and going."

"You got it boss." Chibs patted Jax's back as he went to stand at the front entrance. Jax looked over at Jade and saw her making herself a cup of coffee. She looked up at him and then looked back down at her coffee. It was eating Jax up inside what she had revealed earlier. He needed the deets but he it will have to wait until later. Jade walked over and stood next to Gemma just as her uncle asked Gemma how long she knew Nero. Gemma told him not to long. Jade suppressed her smirk. Nero finally appeared and smiled at Gemma and Jade.

"It's nice to see you ladies again." He told them. Jax looked over at Jade and Jade did not return his look. She was just full of surprises today Jax thought. Nero led them to the back rooms and told them where they could sleep. Jax asked Nero why he was helping them and Gemma told Jax she trusted him. Jax snapped at his mom and told her he was not talking to her.

Jade gave him a look.

"What did you just say?" she scold at him.

She could not believe he would disrespect his mother like that. Jax ignored her and looked at Nero for his answer. Nero told Jax to consider it networking. Maybe one day he would need the Sons help.

Chibs interrupted the conversation and told them they found Tig at the old Oakland rail yards and they needed to get to him fast.

"Alright let's go." Jax, Bobby and Chibs were heading out the door.

"Jax your bikes….remember APB?" Jade called after him with a hint of sarcasm. Jax gritted his teeth he could not wait to get her alone. Nero told them to take his truck. After they left Jade decided to go home. She did not want to talk to Jax tonight. She knew he was going to ask about Damon Pope and her ex-boyfriend who was Damon's right hand man August Marks. The relationship seemed like a lifetime ago and she was not in the mood to relive it. Neeta and the babies were asleep when she got home and right before Jade went to bed, she put a call into her father. She knew he needed to get to Charming as soon as possible.

Michael pulled into Charming in the early morning hours. After checking into a hotel and resting a little he drove to Jax's house to spend a little time with his grandsons. He did consider Abel his grandchild as he has watched the child grow up before his eyes.

After Neeta woke up Michael followed behind Jade to Diosa's.

Gemma jumped up and hugged Michael when he walked in the door.

"Thank God you are here!" Gemma motioned for Michael to sit down at a table.

"Where's Jax?" Michael asked as he began to pull paperwork out of his brief case stacking them on the table.

"I will go wake him up. Jade can you walk with me." Gemma asked taking her hand. As they walked to the back bedroom Gemma told Jade what happen to Tig last night. Jade stopped walking and leaned against the wall. Pope burned Tig's daughter alive….my God.

"Where is Tig now?"

"He is in one of the backrooms heavily medicated."

Jade was headed to the back room to see Tig when Jax excited one of the rooms. The way he looked at her, she felt as if her heart dropped down to her feet. Did he sleep with one of the escorts? Jade looked back at Gemma and she saw the question in Jade's eyes.

"No baby….he didn't." she told her. Just to make sure Jade pushed past Jax and open the room door he just exited to find it empty. Jade sighed in relief. Jade looked back at Jax who had a look of amusement on his face. Jade chose to ignore it.

"My dad is here. He has the info on the witnesses." She told him just before she took off to search for Tig.

Jade found Tig in one of the rooms stretched out on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Tig…can I come in?" she asked through the cracked door.

Tig looked up and motioned for her to come in. He sat up in the bed and Jade sat next to him and gave him a hug. Tig started sobbing in her arms.

"Tig I am so sorry." She held Tig while he sobbed in her arms. After a few moments, he lifted out of her arms, grabbed a tissue off the nightstand by the bed, wiped his eyes, and blew his nose. Tig looked at Jade and asked her was it true she knew Pope. Damn! Jax and his big ass mouth.

"Yes. I do, my dad has worked for him in the past. I have never seen the side of him you saw. I am so sorry…..but Tig did you mean to kill his daughter?" Tig shook his head no.

"I was aiming for Laroy. He needed to die after shooting Clay." Jade suppressed the desire to tell Tig the truth. That was up to Jax.

"I'm going to have to kill him Jade." Jade looked into Tig's eyes and he was dead serious and she had no doubt he was going to try but Jade knew he would not get anywhere near Pope.

"I know Tig…I know."

Jade went to sit with her father, Jax, Gemma and Bobby to see what they can do about the arrest warrant.

"These witnesses are pretty legit Jax; they are black in their mid twenties with no priors." Michael said looking at the paper work.

"Dad we know Pope probably brought those witnesses."

"Then we will prove that in court sweetheart."

"Pope does not want a trial and besides you don't mind going up against your friend?" Jax asked Michael. Michael shook his head no.

"I'm not afraid of Damon. Yes, he and I have worked together in the past but I represent the Sons and have for many years. I stand by my clients, friends and family." Michael explained to Jax.

Jax cell rung he looked at it and declined the call. He told Chibs to call Clay to see what he wanted. He looked at Gemma and asked her to go find Tig and keep an eye on him. Gemma looked at Jade and Jade shrugged her shoulders, she did not know why he would not want his mom in the conversation anymore. After Gemma left the table, Jax asked Jade did she fill her father in about RICO.

"Yes." She replied.

Michael asked how Jax knew about a RICO case and Jax explained that Otto Delaney turned. Michael remembered Otto. He tried very hard to keep Otto out of prison but there was only so much he could do with a case like Otto's.

"Why would Otto turn?" Michael asked.

It's personal. I was sleeping with his wife Luann." Bobby told them.

"Uncle Bobby!"

"I know Jade…I know."

"Since you are released are the charges dropped?" Michael asked Bobby.

"No. Not exactly." Jax chimed in.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'? What am I suppose to do with that Jax?" Michael questioned.

"The case is being held over our heads. I can't say who Michael but there is a chance that it could fall on us."

Michael looked over at his daughter. Jade hated keeping things from her father but she knew it was important to Jax that she did not say anything.

"Is it the Fed's Jax?" Michael pried but Jax did not answer he just asked that he figure out a way to kill the case.

"Damn Jax…I am not a miracle worker but I will try my best. We need to prove Otto's testimony is false and it will clear past crimes. What about present? Do they know about the gun running?"

"Yeah..someone gave them intel and we don't know who." Jax replied.

"Jesus Christ!" Michael hissed. "I swear you guys are the cause of my premature grey hair. I will see what I can do with the little information I got."

"Dad we need to keep this between us…ok?"

"Yeah, sweetheart."

Chibs got off the phone with Clay and told Jax that Gemma's house was broken into last night and Wayne was hurt.

"Wayne?...Oh my God!" Jade could not believe this. What was next?

"My mom's house?"

"Yeah" Chibs replied.

"This is Pope he's coming after our families." Jax was furious.

This home invasion does not sound like Pope." Michael told Jax.

"Dad's right. Pope would not waste his time with breaking and entering."

Jax looked at Michael and then his woman.

"Are you sure?" he asked Michael.

"Jax I know this man…trust me it's not him."

"Who is his best friend?" he asked Michael. Jade sighed and put her forehead in her hands. He just had to go there now. Jade's father looked over at her. Her head was down, shoulders slumped, and she looked mentally exhausted. He felt bad for her as it looked like it would only get worse because of her history with Pope and his friend.

"Pope's best friend and right hand man is August Marks. I am sure in due time you will meet the both of them. From my understanding he has already reached out by way of Tig…I need to see Tig before I leave to offer my condolences I have known Dawn since she was born and I also have known Pope's daughter Veronica since she was a child. Both of these deaths were tragic and unnecessary."

Jade nodded in agreement with her forehead still down in her hands. Jade could feel Jax eyes on her but she did not look up. Jax knew Jade was right about him and Clay blaming Black. It was a stupid decision and it was a decision that had killed two innocent girls and put the entire club and his family at risk.

"We will turn ourselves in as soon as we get protection inside." Jax told Michael. Jade looked up stunned.

"Today?" she asked becoming visibly upset. Her father put his hand over hers to reassure her and Bobby leaned over to rub her back.

"You will have eight hours Jax once I call the D.A. and tell them you guys are turning yourselves in." Jax nod his head.

"That will give us time. I need you to look into Otto Delaney and see what you can find out."

"Alright….. I will be in town for the next few days to get you guys through this." Jax nod his head to Michael in appreciation.

"Thank you Mr. Monroe." Jax stood up and shook Michael's hand. Jax told Bobby to take Gemma to her house and to put everyone on alert.

Jax walked in the kitchen/ bar area to fix himself a glass of water.

Jade needed to talk to him. She did not want any tension between them before he, Tig and Chibs turn themselves in. When would be a right time? There was so much going on right now.

Jade's cell phone rung, grabbing it out her purse she looked at the caller ID and her breath caught in her throat. It was August. She quickly hit the decline button and threw her phone back in her purse. She looked up to see if Jax noticed and she found his ice blue eyes staring straight at her. By his look she knew he had an idea who was on the other line calling her. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she heard from August. She had not spoken to him in little over a year and she wondered how he found out she was connected to the Sons. Jade shook her head at her silly thought; of course he would know every detail about the Sons including family members and old ladies. Jade sucked it up, went up to the bar, and sat on one of the stools.

Jax sat his glass down.

"You going to tell me about Pope and Marks?"


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25- Hypocrite **_

_**Hope you enjoy. Things are going to heat up with the arrival of Pope. Don't forget to let me know what you think.**_

_**~Smiles**_

"What do you want to know Jax?"

"I want to know everything ."

Jade squirmed a little in her seat. It was very uncomfortable to talk to your current man about and ex-boyfriend, especially in the fucked up situation they found themselves in.

"My dad did business with Pope about five years ago."

"What kind of business?" Jax interrupted.

"Investment stuff…..I don't really know the details and I met Marks through Pope. We dated for about two years." Jax walked around the counter and stood in front of Jade.

"Why did you break up and how long ago was it?" he asked.

"We broke up a year and a half before I met you Jax. I did not want to be tied down at the time. I wanted to focus on my career and he wanted to settle down."

Jax just stood and looked at her.

"Jax, it was so long ago. I haven't talked to him since we met."

"Was he the phone call you got earlier?" Jade nodded yes. "Are you going to call him back?"

"No."

Jax sat on the stool next to her. "Is that everything?"

Jade was trying not to become upset. She did not recall him telling her everything about his ex-girlfriend Tara who was Abel's doctor and it was not like she went to sleep with Marks while they were together like he did with Tara. Jade had to remind herself that men can be territorial and Jax was defiantly displaying the signs of being possessive and jealous.

"Yes it's everything." Jade leaned over to touch his cheek and Jax recoiled. Jade was heartbroken. Why was he treating her this way?

"Why are you acting this way? If you did not say it was Black who shot Clay him and Pope would not be in our lives right now." Jade defended.

"Don't you think I know that?" Jax snapped at her. Jade stood up, she was not taking his bullshit.

"Fuck you! You are such a hypocrite!" she yelled at him. Jax grabbed her arm as she started to walk off.

"Don't you walk away from me." He fumed as his eyes darken. Jade pulled her other hand back and slapped Jax across the face as hard as she could. "Let go of me!" she yelled as he grabbed his cheek in reflex. Jade pulled her arm out of his grasp and he reached for her again. Jade was aiming to hit him again but he caught her by the wrist and grabbed her other wrist. "Stop it!" he shouted at her. Hearing the commotion Nero, Michael and Chibs ran in the room and found Jade trying her hardest to pull away from Jax's grasp.

"What the hell is going on?! Jax let go of her!" Michael ran over to his daughter to pull her away from Jax. As Jax let go of her arms Jade used the opportunity to slap him again. This time she used every piece of strength she had to hit him across the face.

"Shit!" Chibs hissed as he grabbed Jax before he did something he would regret.

"You make me sick! How can you be mad at me when I did nothing wrong?!" Jade cried, tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I've done nothing wrong!" she repeated.

Michael pulled his daughter out the kitchen/bar and told her to calm down. Jade started to shake as she was so angry with him. After all she has done for him, all she sacrificed for him, he would be angry with her over a past boyfriend. He was being unreasonable and a complete prick. Jade grabbed her purse and started to walk out the door. Jax pushed against Chibs to let him go as he was going to go after her but Chibs held him back.

"Easy now Jackie boy…let her go. Give her a break and let her calm down."

Jax mentally defeated went and sat down at the table.

"What the hell happen between you two? Michael asked as he sat next to Jax. He knew not to go after his daughter when she was pissed off so he would have to get his information from Jax.

Jax sighed and sat back in the seat. "I asked her to tell me about Marks."

"And?"

"And things got out of hand."

"Did you lay a hand on her?"

"No!"

"I don't know what you did son but you are going to have to make it right. I have not seen her so angry in a long time and when she gets that angry…." Michael shook his head. Jax was in some serious shit and he better find a way to crawl out fast.

"My daughter is a good woman Jax and she is the mother of your boys. You make this right before you go inside today." Michael instructed. Jax eyes started to become red as he fought back his tears.

"I will make it right….I promise."

Gemma emerged with Tig from the back room and saw Jax face. She looked around for Jade and did not see her. Crossing her arms she looked at her son sternly.

"What did you do Jackson?"

Jax let out another sigh, put his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands. How the hell was he going to make it right with Jade? For some reason he just felt some type of way about her association with Pope and to know that she was with his right hand man infuriated him. Gemma walked over to Jax and rubbed her fingers through his hair. It was growing back so fast. She knew he was upset and she needed to comfort her son. She sat on the other side of him and rubbed his back. She looked at Michael for answers but he started to pack his paperwork up to go and call the D.A. and start work on the RICO and Otto Delaney situation.

"Baby you want to tell me what happen?" she whispered to him.

Jax looked up with red eyes. Gemma noticed his right cheek was bright red.

"We got into an argument mom about her ex-boyfriend."

"Your face says it was more than an argument." She observed.

"Yes it was a little more than an argument. I'm so angry right now at her mom and I don't know how to turn off that switch."

"Did she sleep with him?" she asked in a whispered, dramatic voice. Jax knew his mom was being a sarcastic bitch right now. Yes, he was upset at Jade and no she did cheat on him like he did to her but he still was pissed. He knew he was being unreasonable. But Jade was his and no one else and this man popping back up…which of course was his fault, was threatening his relationship with her. He knew they have not seen each other in over a year but what would happen if he did search her out to see her again. He already reached out by phone. Jax did not want Jade ever seeing him again.

"No mom she did not sleep with him. She has not seen him since we met."

"Huh…so what is the problem?" she asked.

Jax shook his head.

"I just don't want her to ever see him again."

"Hmmm…..who put them on the path to have that opportunity?"

Jax slammed his fists on the table.

"I know mom!" he hissed at her. "I don't need a fuckin reminder that it's my fault! I know this."

Gemma looked at her son; he was so handsome and intelligent but could be dumb as hell at the same time.

Chibs walked over and told Jax that they had an address on Tig's other daughter Fawn. Gemma took her son's hand before he got up from the table.

"Jax please don't let this fester with Jade. You need to go to her."

Jax nodded his head and kissed his mom before he left to find Tig's daughter.

Later that day Jax met with the Galindo cartel to try to secure protection inside. He hopes they could use their CIA resources to help protect them while they were in prison. After his meet he had one more stop to make before they turn themselves in.

* * *

Kim was washing the dishes while Opie was in the backyard working on a project. She looked out of the window at him and smiled. He was so handsome and she loved him so much. Kim touched her stomach and decided she needed to tell Opie that she was pregnant. Jade made a good point that it may be exactly what he needed to help him through the grief of his father. She would never want to take his love and memory of Donna away from him but they would have to start a new life with his kids and their baby. She looked around the kitchen; Donna's presence was in every object in the house. Since she was practically living there she was slowly trying to redo the house. She was of course going to leave a few items such as pictures and objects the kids wanted to keep but most of the items will have to go. It felt as if she was living with a ghost at times. She was glad she was successful in getting a new bedroom set because Opie did not want to sleep with her on it and she could not blame him. So most nights the kids and him slept at her house until she brought the new bedroom set.

Kim looked back through the window and saw that Clay had stopped by and was talking with Opie. Kim became tense; she wanted to grab the butcher knife out of the knife set and run and stab him. All the pain that man put Opie and his family through she could not understand how Opie was standing there calmly talking to him. Kim watched them through the window and strained to hear what they were saying.

After Clay left she watched as Opie threw down a piece of lumber in anger. He walked in the house sweaty and his face was red with anger.

"What did he want Ope?" Kim asked as he passed by her.

"Kim, will you watch the kids for a few weeks?"

"Of course I would watch them Ope but why would I need to?

"Jax, Chibs and Tig are turning themselves in today and I need to be there for Jax."

"Be there for Jax? What about being there for me?"Kim argued.

"Kim, I need to do this. It would only be a couple of weeks tops."

"You can't Ope….you can't go to jail and leave me and the kids." She pleaded with him.

Ope gently touched Kim's face. "I have to honey. I have to stay close to Jax."

"What about me and the kids?! You need to stay close to us Ope…. You can't leave us!" Kim's voice started to rise. How could he be so selfless and selfish at the same time? Opie grabbed her into his arms. Kim hugged him tight getting sweat all over her. She lifted up, buried her face in his neck, and planted light kisses.

"I'm pregnant." She mumbled into his skin.

"What?" Ope asked not hearing her clearly. Kim lifted her head and repeated what she said. Opie looked at her stunned for a few seconds and then a smile slowly spread across his face.

"You're pregnant?" Kim nodded yes. He laughed and lifted her up off the ground with a big bear hug.

"Ope you can't leave…..please don't do this to us."

Opie grabbed Kim's face and planted a long kiss on her lips.

"I'm not going anywhere." He told her. Kim sighed with relief and rest her head on Opie's massive chest. He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

The house was quiet when Jax got in. He saw that Neeta's car was gone. Looking in the boy's room, he found them fast asleep. He walked back to the bedroom and found Jade laying down on the bed crying. She did not hear him come in.

"Babe?" he whispered as he walked to her side of the bed and knelt down. He slowly wiped her tears away. Jade closed her eyes not wanting to look at him.

"I'm jealous Jade…..and I'm sorry….I don't know how to stop being jealous. I love you so much and this whole Marks thing is eating me up."

Jade sat up. "I don't love him Jax, I love you. How can I get that through your thick skull? Marks is past history. There is nothing there." Jade went to touch his cheek and Jax did not pull away.

"Don't be jealous babe. I am yours and only yours." Jade told him before she leaned over and kissed his lips softly. When she pulled up to look at him, he grabbed the back of her head and brought her to his lips again. Not wanting to let her go Jax pulled away as he had to get back to the clubhouse to turn himself in.

"I love you." He told her as he stood up. Jade got off the bed and hugged him tight.

"I love you too."

Jade was going to follow behind Jax back to the clubhouse. She got the sleepy boys ready as fast as she could with Jax help. He kissed and hugged his boys and told them he loved them repeatedly. He help get the boys in the car and they headed to the clubhouse.

After a few moments of talking to everyone and tying up a few loose ends, they heard sirens pull up.

"Alright girls….our rides here." Chibs yelled out.

As they were about to head outside Opie and Kim rushed through the door. Opie walked up to Jax and they hugged tight.

"You got protection inside?" Opie asked. Jax nodded yes.

"Ope you and Bobby watch over my family….ok?"

"I will brother…you know I will." Opie smiled at Jax. "You are about to be an uncle again."

"Kim's pregnant?"

"Yep."

Jax laughed and hugged Opie again. He was so happy for him. Opie deserved to be happy and Kim was making that happen. Jax looked over at Kim and mouthed congratulations to her. She smiled back at him.

There was a knock at the door.

"San Joaquin Sheriff Department!" Eli announced. As Eli walked in the clubhouse Michael handed him paperwork and told him the guys were ready. Jade walked over and hugged Jax again. They were going through this prison ordeal yet again and she needed to be strong. Jax kissed Jade and told her again he loved her.

Outside Jade watched in silence as they handcuffed and load the love of her life in the sheriff van. When the van drove off that was when Jade broke down. Kim and Gemma surrounded her and hugged her tight. "We are going to get through this baby…I promise." Gemma's words were comforting and exactly what she needed to hear.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26- Half**_

Jax was relieved they were able to secure protection from the Latinos while inside. As soon as they walked in the common area, the blacks were starting to approach them. To his surprise, the Latinos stood up for them. He didn't think the Galindo cartel had time to get things in order for them. Hopefully they will get out of this stint alive and he could see his family again. While having a conversation with Chibs a guard called his name and told him to follow him. Jax was hesitant and wondered if this was Pope trying to get at him. The guard took him to an office and when he opened the door and escorted him in he saw a young black man who he believe to be Pope sitting on a couch waiting for him. As Jax sat down in front of Pope, he accessed his surrounding and shifted a little in his seat. Pope told him to relax and Jax thought to himself how in the hell was he suppose to relax when this man had his life in his hands.

"I just want to talk Jax." Pope told him.

Jax scowled a little as he asked was that what Pope told Tig's daughter before he burnt her alive.

"We don't need to talk about the loss of dead girls because Jax you would lose that argument."

"I tried to reach out to you and make all this right….What do you want Pope?"

"I see the relationship with Galindo cartel has been profitable as you were able to get protection inside. That is real IRA, guns and coke. You guys are very resourceful, smart and to valuable kill."

Jax looked at Pope, this man had all the Sons information.

"What's your end in the coke business?" Pope asked. Jax told him it was hundred thousand per shipment. Pope told him half was his for now on. Jax tried to argue and tell him that the decision had to be voted in by the club and Pope told him it was not up for discussion.

"I want Trager in prison for life. I want to know where he is at all times." Pope ordered. "I was going to tell you I need a dead son for the cop and Niner you killed but it has come to my attention that we know someone in common. My associate who was quite close to Ms. Monroe has asked that I do not request a dead son. I will have to find another way to maintain my relationships without causing Ms. Monroe more pain as she has suffered enough with her association with the Sons."

Jax gritted his teeth as he held back his desire to tell Pope not to speak of his woman.

"You are aware Ms. Monroe and my associate Marks have a history?"

Jax nodded his head yes still trying to keep quiet.

"You know I am surprise you and Jade are together and have lasted as long as you have. She did not seem like the type to fall for a white, outlaw biker…..Your members did not have a problem with you dating a black woman?" Pope asked.

"Who I date is my business." Jax told him.

"So yes…they did have a problem." Jax just looked at Pope. He needed to get away from this man before he punched him in the face and cause more trouble for the Sons.

"You guys can get out soon to earn but remember I want Trager inside for life."

"Pope, I need Trager out and at the table. He will be more beneficial to me and help get the club to sign off on your cash. I will have an advantage in him knowing I saved his life. After I am done you can do what you will with him." Pope pondered Jax proposal.

"Sounds good, the witnesses will disappear but you keep an eye on Trager."

"Will do. These home invasions have to stop. My mom's house was hit recently.

"That's not my doing Jax or the Niners."

"Jade and Michael said that was not your style."

Pope smiled.

"It's not….. Jade and Michael were right."

"I'd like to call her and let her know I am safe."

Pope motioned to the phone and told Jax to help himself.

Pope got up to leave and looked at Jax just before he opened the door to exit.

"Jax be smart…it's who you are and tell Jade, August and I said hello."

Jax watched him leave out the door and then dialed Jade's cell phone.

* * *

"Jade you need to sit down before you wear a whole in the floor." Happy told her as he watches her walk back and forth in the kitchen for the hundredth time. It was obvious she was worried about Jax.

"Jax will be fine. They have protection inside."

"I know Happy, I just can't stop worrying." Just as the words came from her mouth, her cell phone rang. Jade ran so fast to her cell it did not even make it to the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe…it's me."

"Oh thank God! Are you okay?" she asked as she looked over to Bobby and Happy to nod and let them know he was on the phone.

"I'm fine. We will be out tomorrow morning."

Jade sighed with relief. "Thank God."

"I love you Jade."

"I love you too Jax." They hung up the phone and Jade was so happy he was safe and okay. It was time for a drink.

* * *

When Jax returned from the office, he spoke with Tig alone.

"Tig it was not black who shot Clay. It was Opie revenging his father's death. Clay had killed Piney." Jax sat and looked at Tig for a moment to let the info he told him to sink in.

"I killed an innocent girl?"

"Yes you killed an innocent girl." Tig could not believe what he was hearing.

"Why didn't you tell me Jax?"Jax shook his head and did not answer Tig.

"You will be leaving with us."

"You got me cleared with Pope?"

"Yes and for now on you are going to back my every play and support all me deals. Tig, you will never vote against me."

"You got my word Jax."

The next morning Jade packed the boys up and headed to the clubhouse to meet Jax. Kim, Opie and the rest of the gang were already there. Hearing the choppers pull up Abel started to jump up and down with excitement as he was going to see his daddy. Jax ran straight to his sons. He picked up Abel and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. He leaned over and kissed Nathan in his stroller, walked up to Jade and wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her butt.

"I have missed you." He told Jade as he planted a kiss on her lips. "We have church in a few minutes and when we are done I want to talk to you about Pope." Jade looked at him questionably.

"Did you meet Pope?" she asked concern.

"Yes we met and he and Marks says hello." Jade studied his face to see how he felt about that and she could tell he was not happy. So Jade did not offer a response to what he just told her. Jax gave Jade a peck on her forehead and walked into the clubhouse for church.

When Jax got home he found his family in the boy's room on the floor with Abel putting a Spiderman puzzle together and Jade bottle feeding Nathan. Jade had finally weaned Nathan off milk and he was not as fussy with the bottle milk as he was in the beginning. Jax took off his cut and sat on the floor with them and helped Abel with his puzzle. He looked over at Jade and smiled at her. This is what he needed more time of time like this with his family. He vowed to himself he would spend more time with them and take them out more. He has been so busy in club business he has neglected them a little.

"Babe what would you like to eat tonight?" Jade asked thinking of what she had in the fridge to cook for him. Jax smiled a wicked smile. Jade laughed oh she knew what he was thinking of eating.

"Food wise Jax."

"You know you are a food group for me." He told her smiling even more.

"Jax! Focus!" she demanded with a smile on her face.

"I can't." he told her. She handed Nathan to him and kissed his cheek.

"Well you are going to have to try. How about stir-fry with beef?"

"Sounds good babe….. You know I will eat anything you cook."

Jade went into the kitchen to prepare their meal. After about an hour and a half she was done and Jax was still in the room with the boys. She called for her family to come eat as she set Jax and her plate. Abel was having a small portion and she had chicken nuggets and mac and cheese on standby just in case he did not like it. While they ate, they stayed on a light conversation but Jade knew the Pope conversation was coming soon and she dreaded it. After dinner, Jax took the kids to put them to bed while Jade cleaned up. She eventually heard him in the shower. She checked on the boys, grabbed his cut to hang up, and then used the second bathroom to take her shower. When she was done, she threw on one of her many tank tops and boy shorts. She was too tired to try to twist her hair so she just left it out. She knew it would take extra effort tomorrow to fix in some style but she didn't care. She found Jax in the bed sitting up, talking on the phone. She crawled into bed, wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on his shoulder as he continued talking on the phone. She gathered from his conversation it was Opie. A few moments later Jax hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" she asked as she snuggled to him closer. Jax leaned over and put his phone on the nightstand.

"Yeah, he and Kim got into their first lovers quarrel and he wanted to know how I handle you when we have arguments." Jade smirked as she lightly punched his chest.

"How you handle me? That's funny. Wait until I see Ope again. Kim cannot be handled."

"Neither can you." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Women are not supposed to be handled…..except maybe in bed" She told him before she planted a quick kiss on his lips.

Jade moved to look at her phone to see if Kim called her and she had two miss calls from her. She must have called when she was in the shower.

"I need to call Kim back."

Jade could tell Kim had been crying. She summarized to Jade what had happened between her and Opie. Kim rationalized it was just pregnancy hormones and she was being over sensitive. "Honey welcome to the world of dating a Son…it will be okay and it will work itself out. Remember when you feel like you are going to explode or snap at Ope just think of the calming techniques we learned. That's what I did." Jax leaned in to the phone at Jade's ear and yelled in the phone that the techniques did not work for Jade. Jade playfully pushed him away and told him to shut up. After she hung up from Kim, she hit Jax again.

"You are mean! I was not that bad when I was pregnant." She defended.

"Oh yes you were. Don't be in denial babe."

"Whatever."

"We need to talk about Pope." Jax suddenly became serious.

"Ugh….Ok."

"He had a few demands"

"I'm not at all surprised. To be honest I am surprise Tig is still alive."

"He wanted Tig inside for the rest of his life but I talked him out of that. He wanted one of us dead but he said Marks talked him out of it as he did not want to cause you anymore pain."

Jade nodded her head as it sounded just like Marks. He always tried to protect her and he was protecting her now even though she had not communicated with him in a long time.

I know it has not been a picnic being with me Jade but you know I love you and will try my damnedest not to let anything happen to you." Jade knew he would always protect her but some things were out of his control like stray bullets and crazed Irish men. He could not be everywhere at once.

"I know Jax."

"He also wants half of our coke money."

"Really? That's 50 grand!" Jade didn't care about the money as she made money on her own but 50 grand! "Has the club signed off?" she asked.

"Yes…they really did not have a choice…..You know it is only a matter time before I meet Marks."

"Yes I know." Jade leaned her head on his bare chest. "Jax try not to do anything stupid…okay."

She felt his head nod.

"Can we not talk about them anymore?" she asked hoping he would say yes. He did and Jade sighed with relief. They both laid down in bed and Jax held her tighter in his arms.

"I'm still hungry you know." He whispered in her ear. Jade giggled as Jax moved down her body to satisfy his hunger. Jade closed her eyes as the wave of pleasure took over her body.


	27. Chapter 27- August Marks

_**Chapter 27- August Marks**_

Jax waited at the spot that was agreed upon to meet Pope with the first installment of money from the recent coke shipment. Pope and a couple of other cars pulled up. A tall black man got out the driver side and opens the door for Jax to get in with Pope. By the way the man was looking at Jax he figured it had to be Marks.

"Is that Marks?" Jax asked when he got in the car with Pope.

"The one and only. I have known him all my life. Jade brought out the best in him. I'm sure you would agree she is a hell of a woman."

"Yes she is." Jax responded.

Pope offered Jax and the club a new proposal he wanted to double their coke haul and he will pay them another hundred thousand on top of what the cartel was paying them. Pope told Jax he will not take a bite out of any of the money.

"I will also give you 2% of my profits on the extra keys to you. It is a gentlemen's agreement just between us. I want to make sure you keep that beautiful woman of yours accustom to the lifestyle she's use to."

"Jade lives a fine lifestyle and I have provided for her since day one and will always provide for my family." He told Pope trying not to appear upset.

"So is that a no to the gentlemen's agreement?"

"I'm not crazy…I'm not saying no."

"Smart….I will set up a meet with Lin, The Mayans and Niners about the new deal. If your club agrees you can take the meeting if not things will stay as is."

"Ok. I will let you know."

"August would like a word with you on your way out." Pope told Jax as he was getting out of the car. Jax shut the door and found August standing by the car waiting on him. Jax walked over to him. August extended his hand and Jax took it to shake.

"I gather you know who I am."

"Yes I do. What do you want?" Jax asked getting impatient.

"I just wanted to meet the man that got Jade to finally settle down. I also want to tell you that you have nothing to fear from me. I want Pope's relationship with your club to be profitable."

"I appreciate that." Jax told him "Anything else?" August shook his head no. Jax started to walk to his bike and August called after him.

"I hear you and her have a son together." Jax turned around.

"Yes, we have two sons."

Marks nodded his head at Jax.

"Good for you guys." Marks climbed into the car and him and Pope drove off.

_**A couple of weeks later.**_

"Jax hurry up we are going to be late. Why are you taking longer than me to get ready? It's not like you are wearing a tux." Jade called after him. Jade threw on his cut over the white button down shirt Jade brought him. They were attending a fundraiser dinner tonight for mental illness. Jade was passionate about this fundraiser as she always said that people did not believe mental illness was a disease and money was scarce for programs to help those with mental illness so this fundraiser she was invited to was important to her. Even though it was a black tie event Jax would not be caught dead in a tuxedo. She compromised with him to at least wear a button down white shirt. Jax walked out the room ready to go and almost instinctively went to check on the boys. He then remembered they were at Gemma's spending the night. She took the boys so they could have a date night. Jax would not call this a date night as he was kind of force to attend a stuffy fundraiser where he was sure he would be uncomfortable. A date night to him would be taking Jade out for a ride on his bike and taking her out to dinner. He shook his head, as he thought how Jade has never rode on the back of his bike. Almost two years together and she still refused to get on the back of his bike. He will have to figure out how to get her on the bike soon. Jax pulled at his collar already uncomfortable as he walked into the living room where Jade was waiting. He took comfort in knowing Opie would be there and just as uncomfortable as he was. Jax stopped short when he saw Jade standing in the living room patiently waiting for him. She was absolutely beautiful. The long black dress she wore hugged every curve of her body. The neckline was not too deep but when she turned around the dress had an open back and it was dangerously low. The side had a split almost up to her thighs. Her hair was straighten and on top of her head in a messy bun. She wore crystal chandelier earrings with a beautiful crystal bracelet to match. She smiled when she saw his reaction.

"Babe you look beautiful but I don't know if I can let you walk out the door with that on." Jax told her with all seriousness.

She walked over and kissed him on the cheek instantly wiping off the red lipstick stain on his cheek.

"Yes you can….just remember I'm coming home to you tonight."

He shook his head. "I don't know Jade."

She interlock her arm with his.

"Come on honey before we are late." Jax took her keys and drove them to the event. After a few moments of searching, they found their table with Kim and Opie. Kim and Opie stood up to hug them both. Kim looked so beautiful in her dress with her baby bump showing.

They were having a wonderful time and even Jax and Opie were smiling. Jade even talked Jax to dance a slow song with her. Her dress had many people admiring her and Jax made sure during the dance he let everyone know she was his as hand were constantly on her hips and butt.

The drinks were included with the expensive dinner and Jade took full advantage. She was soon on her third dirty martini when Kim face frowned up in a direction.

"What?" Jade asked as she looked in the direction Kim was looking. She saw Tara walking pass the table with a guy. What the hell was she doing here? Jade remembered that the committee did invite all the medical professionals in town. When Jax took notice that she was walking by he grabbed Jade's hand as if to make sure she would remain calm. She was calm as she gave Tara the evil eye. Tara looked at her and then Jax and passed the table without a word.

"You alright?" Jax asked.

"I'm fine." Jade put on her best fake smile and Jax frowned at her as he could see right through her. Jade needed another drink and asked Jax to get the attention of their waiter. Her whole night was just ruined. Jade was trying hard to have a good time and not relive the betrayal of Jax and Tara but it was hard to shake. Jax excused himself to the bathroom and after about ten minutes, she started to search the room for him. She looked to the back of the room and found him sitting at Tara's table talking to her date. _What the fuck! _ Jade was buzzing hard and she was about to go get him when Kim grabbed her arm and told her to stay put.

"Don't forget you are a professional in this town Jade." Kim hissed to her squeezing her arm a little to get her point across. Jade sat back, pouted, and ordered another drink.

"This is your last one." Kim told her. Jade rolled her eyes at her. She wasn't her mom

In mid sip of her fifth dirty martini, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Hey beautiful." A deep voice said to her. Jade closed her eyes as she thought her night could not get any worse. It was August Marks. Jade turned around to look at him and smiled her best smile. He looked stunning in his tuxedo. Marks was always a handsome man but not seeing him in years he looked really good and it was not her martini goggles talking to her.

"You want to dance?" he asked her. Jade looked back at Jax and saw him talking to Tara now and he did not even see that Marks had come up to the table. Before she even knew what she was saying, she said yes. Kim gave her a stern look and Opie just sat there with a stunned look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked him as he led her to the dance floor.

"I knew you would be here and I wanted to see you. Plus you know I will help raise money for a good cause." He told her as he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist to dance to the slow R&B song that started to play. Marks started to dance against her and Jade looked over to Jax who finally realized what was going and was standing up at their table and stood there watching with a furious look on his face. Good Jade thought he needs to know that she is desirable to other men and his disrespect to her in talking to Tara was a slap in her face. Feeling Marks familiar budge against her she pushed closer to Marks as they danced. Marks was always a good dancer and good in bed but he did not hold a candle to Jax. She saw out the corner of her eye Opie grabbing Jax arm as he was about to walk out on the dance floor.

"I think we are pissing off your man." He whispered in her ear. It looked from where Jax was standing that Marks had nibbled on her ear.

"So." Jade responded.

"Is there trouble in paradise?" Jade did not answer and they continued to dance. Marks put his hand on Jade's butt and she let it stay there for a few moments to piss Jax off even more. She was about to push his hand back up when she saw Jax storm out of the event. She knew she was going to be in some serious shit when she got home. She decided she did not give any fucks at the moment as she felt warm and happy from all her martinis. After the dance, Marks walked her back at the table. Kim took her hand and told her it was time to go. Jade said goodbye to Marks and stumbled a little out the door. In the car, Kim was giving her an ear full as Opie side eyes her. Jade just slouched down in the seat and blocked Kim's ranting at her out.

When they pulled up to the house, Jade notice Jax had not come home yet as her car was not parked in the driveway. Jade was becoming furious as she let herself into the house. He had better not be with Tara. Jade's head was spinning as she cut on the lights and tried to walk in a straight line to their bedroom. She let out her hair and took off her heels. She needed water and an aspirin. She found aspirin in the medicine cabinet and got a bottled water out the fridge. She had drunk the whole bottle within seconds.

Jade jumped when she heard the front door open and slam shut. Oh shit she thought. He is pissed. Jade cursed at herself for getting so drunk and making a fool of herself and of Jax. He did however deserve it. She was pissed off at him for talking to that bitch Tara. That betrayal stung over and over. It was sad that she needed to remind Jax that she was a desirable woman and she can get any man she set her sights on, no matter what race he was. Maybe she did go a little far when she accepted August Marks's request to dance.

"What the fuck was that?!" he yelled. Oh, wow he really was pissed. Jax grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her against him.

"What are you talking about" she asked playing dumb.

"That shit with Marks! You were all over him!" Jade pushed away and stumbled to the couch. She tried to clear the foggy night to remember what exactly happen. All she could remember was Marks hands all over her while they danced to a slow song. She did remember clearly the look on Jax's face when she looked over in his direction.

"You are mine!" he growled. Jax grabbed Jade's arms and shook her.

"Do you hear me?" Jade looked away from his eyes they were full of anger and lust. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face to look at him.

"Don't you ever look or touch another man again." Jade knocked his hand away from her face. "What are you going to do?" she challenged. Jax pushed her up against the wall. He held both her arms against the wall beside her head.

"What you're going to go all crazy on me Jax?" she asked trying to act all hard.

"Jax looked at her his eyes full of anger.

"What…you think this is crazy?" he challenged her.

"Oh you can get crazier?...Oh….I see…..yes you can."

Something shifted in Jax's eyes and before she knew it Jax had turned her around and pushed her over the arm of the couch. He swiftly lifted up her dress and ripped her panties off.

"Jax!" she exclaimed

"Shut up!" he yelled at her as he unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down.

Jade tried to lift herself off the couch but Jax pushed her back down. He grabbed her hips and entered her from behind.

Jade tried to catch her breath as she tried to reach back to grab his hands and push him away.

Jax pushed her hand away as he pushed deeper inside her. Jade senses were going haywire he felt so good as he pumped in and out of her with such conviction to get his point across. She was his and no one else's. Jax grabbed a fistful of her hair and lifted her head up.

"Whose pussy is this?" he growled in her ear. Jade was becoming more and more wet and her walls instinctively tighten around him and sucked him in deeper. Taking this as a sign Jax lifted her buttocks up higher as he buried himself deeper in her. Jade let out a loud moan as Jax ravished her from behind.

"Answer me! Whose pussy is this? Who do you belong to?"

Jade was on the brink of coming. She was becoming delirious. Jax fingernails dug into the side of her hips.

"It's your pussy. I'm yours' Jade answered back hoarsely.

"Yes! You are mind! No one else's!" Jax leaned over and bit Jade's shoulder, hard enough to leave a bruise, as he exploded into her. Jade coming right behind him let out a small cry as she shuddered from her intense orgasm.

Jade went limp as Jax pulled out and pulled up his pants. Jax lifted her up from the couch, grabbed her chin in his hand, and kissed her harshly.

"Don't ever do that again Jade." He told her his eyes still reflecting his anger.

"I won't." she told him.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28- Hangover**_

The first thing Jade felt was the construction crew pounding in her forehead. She opened her eyes to the sun streaming in her face.  
"Oh…..God." she moaned. Her body felt like a semi truck hit her and then backed up over her body and ran over her again. Her mouth was dry and she needed water. She looked over and found Jax sound asleep next to her. How the hell did she get into bed? Just then, memories from the night came rushing back. Fundraiser, martinis, Tara, Marks, dancing, pissed of Kim, pissed off Jax, angry sex. Dear God help her. She could not believe she had drunk so much…wait Tara? Jade just thought about what caused her chain reaction of bad decisions, that cunt Tara and Jax talking to her and her date. She looked over at Jax again and wanted to push him out the bed. She will deal with him later. She needed water. She started to get out of bed but notice a glass, a pitcher of water and a bottle of aspirin on the nightstand. She smiled to herself, poured a glass of water, and took four aspirins. Jax stirred awake, rolled over and looked at her.

"How you feeling?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face. She shook her head.

"Not good." She sighed. Jax leaned over and got a cigarette; he sat up in bed and lit his cigarette. Jade hated when he smoked and he knew that.

'Jax….why did you talk to Tara last night?" she asked as she rubbed her temples. She wishes her headache would go away.

"Why were you hugged up on Marks?" he counter asked. Did he really try to throw everything back on her? This man was unbelievable.

"Don't put this on me Jax. You promise you would not talk to her ever again."

"I know what I promised Jade but she called me to the table."

"Yeah and you should have walked away. You owe her nothing."

"I was just talking to her; I was not on the dance floor grinding up to her." Jax argued.

"You are a piece of work you know that"

"Look there is nothing going on with Tara. She means nothing to me."

"That's a lie and you know it. She was your first love….you told me that. She will always have a place in your heart."

Jax did not deny it.  
"Who do I come home to every night?" he told her as he stubbed out his cigarette after a few drags.

"Jax…it does not matter if you are physically here and mentally your mind is on her." Jax shook his head.

"My mind is not on her Jade. My mind is on my family, how to keep you safe, making sure I make you and my boys happy. My conversation with Tara meant nothing." Jade looked at Jax trying to access if he was lying to her. She needed to believe him. If she didn't her world would fall apart. Jax gathered her in his arms.

"Now promise me you will have no contact with Marks. I told you last night you belong to only me." Jade nodded as Jax lifted her chin to kiss her. As their kissed deepened, Jade became nauseous and she pushed Jax away.

"I think I am going to be sick." Jade jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom as soon as she could. She got down on her knees and promptly threw up in the toilet bowl. Jax got up and found her with her head in the toilet throwing up. She waived him away.

"Get out Jax! I don't want you to see me this way."

Jax ignored Jade, leaned over, and pulled her hair back as she continued throwing up. Jade started to shake and sweat as she hunched over the toilet. Jax rubbed her back.

"Try to get it all out baby." He told her as he grabbed lose strands of her hair to pull back out of her face.

"Anyone home?" they heard Gemma call.

Jade reached for tissue to wipe her mouth.

"Jax don't let the boys see me like this."

"Ok babe." Jax met Gemma in the boy's room. She put Nathan in his crib and Abel started grabbing toys out of his toy chest.

"Morning honey." She told her son as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey mom. How were the boys?" Gemma leaned over and kissed Nathan.

"They were angels. Where's Jade?"

"Her head is in the toilet. She had too much to drink last night."

"So it was that fun huh?" Jax shook his head no and told her about what happen last night.

"Shit…really?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah. Tara was there and Marks."

"Night full of ex's huh…I guess you guys didn't have a good time?"

"We did at first but the night went downhill fast."

"I'm sorry son….maybe next time."

Jax and Gemma heard Jade gag all the way from the bathroom. Jax sprinted to check on her. She was laying on the bathroom floor in a fetal position.

"Oh my God….baby get up." He tried to lift her up but she protested.

"The cold floor feels good." She moaned.

"Baby the floor is dirty…come on get up." She was limp as a ragdoll as he lifted her up. Jax was trying his best not to laugh at her. She so deserved this, she should have ate more of the dinner that was served instead of guzzling down drinks.

'It's hot!" Jade tried to push away from Jax. She was sweating a lot.

"Here get in the shower." Jax told her helping her peel of her wet t-shirt and shorts. He put the shower water on cool and helped her in. She sighed with relief as the cool water washed down her body. Jax knew she was feeling miserable but he could not help to admire her beautiful body. The memory of the sex last night played in his head and he started to get hard thinking of it. Jax quickly undress and got in the shower behind her. He picked up her conditioner she made and told her to lean her head back. He poured it in his hands and lathered her hair up and massaged it in her hair, Jade sighed as his expert hands scratched and massaged her scalp.

"Rinse." He told her when he was done. Jade pulled her head down and let the water rinse out her conditioner. Jax wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her back, and kissed the light scar on her shoulder. He grabbed her shower puff, poured her shower gel on it and rubbed her body down with it. Jax reached over her and grabbed the showerhead to rinse her off.

After all the soap was rinsed off, Jade stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel for her and Jax. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for taking care of me." She told him as he pushed up against her, both bodies naked and wet.

"That's what I do…Jade. You know how much I love you." Jax leaned over to kiss her and she pulled away.

"Ugh…Jax no I didn't brush my teeth yet!" she tried to pull away but he held pressed against her.

"I don't care." He told her leaning in again for another kiss. Jade yelped, ducked, and tried to run to the bedroom. Jax grabbed her arm and they both slipped from the wet floor and fell down on the hard bathroom floor. Checking to see they were both intact they both fell into a fit of laughter. Gemma came rushing into the room after hearing a crashed, found Jax, and Jade both naked on the bathroom floor laughing. She quickly shut the bathroom door. She saw way too much than she needed to see.

* * *

Jax sat on his bike waiting for Pope and his crew to show up. They were meeting to go over the details of their new deal since the club voted it in. As soon as Marks stepped out of the car, Jax was in his face.

"Don't you ever contact, speak, touch or even look at my woman again."

Marks did not step back and stood toe to toe with Jax. Marks was trying hard not to knock this white boy down to size. He could not believe Jade was with him. Chibs and Bobby rushed behind Jax to give him support if he needed it.  
"I can do what I damn well please." Marks told Jax. Jax scowled at him and told him to leave Jade alone. Pope got out the car to break them up.

"She didn't seem too happy the other night Jax. You sure you are keeping her happy?" Pope asked Marks to settle down as him and Jax got in the car. Pope notice Jax face was red. He really was pissed. He really did care for Jade.

"I'm sorry about that Jax." Pope told him.

"You need to keep him away from her Pope."

"Marks is his own man Jax….but I will see what I can do." Pope assured him.

* * *

Jade stopped by the garage with the boys to see Gemma, on her way carrying them to the office, a young woman with dirty blonde hair exited the office and stop short when she saw Jade walk up with the boys. Jade smiled at her and said hello. The woman looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Are you alright?" Jade asked her. The woman nodded and rushed to her car. What was that about Jade thought.

"Knock on the door for grandma." Jade told Abel. Abel knocked as loud as he could and Gemma opened the door to scoop him in her arms. Jade rolled Nathan's stroller in the office and sat on the couch.

"Who was that lady who just left?"

Gemma looked at her for a few seconds before answering.

"She's the junkie whore who gave birth to Abel." Jade wanted to shield Abel's ears.

"Gemma don't talk about his birth mother like that." She whispered. Jade sat back to recall what the lady look like. She remembers Jax telling her that Abel's mom name was Wendy. No wonder she looked the way she did when she saw them. That was probably the first time she has seen Abel since giving birth.

"What was she doing here?" Jade asked.

"Letting us know she was back in town and wants to see Abel." Jade could tell Gemma was livid. Jade in all honesty did not see a problem with it. Abel was going to ask who his mother was eventually. It's not like she could say she was his biological mother.

"She looked pretty healthy. Is she clean now?" Gemma nodded.

"She does not deserve to know him Jade. She almost killed him."

Jade shook her head at Gemma.

"Gemma she was sick. I think that is up to Jax." Gemma sat back and sighed. She did not want that cunt in their lives.

"Are they in church? I brought Jax something to eat."

"Not that I know of. I got the babies. He should be in the clubhouse."

Jade grabbed the Tupperware full of Jax's lunch and headed into the clubhouse. It had been awhile since she had visited the clubhouse and she saw a few new faces. She assume they were the nomads Jax told her about.

While walking through the club she felt uncomfortable with the stares she was getting from the nomads. As she walked past them she heard one of them say nigger. Jade stopped and look over in their direction.

"What did you say?" she shouted at them. Bobby got up from his stool once he realizes Jade was in the clubhouse and went over to her.

"What's going on sweetheart?" he asked as he took her hand protectively.

"Someone just called me the N word." She told him. Bobby's face immediately reflected anger.

"Who said it?" he roared as he got up in one of their faces. Frankie stepped back from Bobby with his hands up.

"We didn't say anything Bobby." He told him trying to calm him down.

"This is my niece and your president's old lady. You will show respect to her at all times. Do you hear me!" she shouted at them. The three nomads nodded in agreement. Jade lifted her chin up not to show how upset she was, rolled her eyes at the nomads and followed Bobby into the chapel where Jax was sitting alone looking over some papers. He looked up when she entered and smiled his ever-dazzling smile at her. He got up to hug and kiss her.

"I brought you some lunch." She told him sitting the plate on the table.

"Thanks babe I was starving."

Bobby cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Jade you going to tell him or me?"

"It's nothing Bobby." She told him.

"No…it's not nothing Jade."

Jax looked concern. "What's going on?"

"One of the nomads used a racial slur at her."

'What?!" Jax charged out the chapel to confront the nomads.

"What the fuck did you call my old lady?!" Jax yelled at them getting in their face.

"We didn't say anything I swear." Frankie told him. Jade could see he was lying and so could Jax. Jax pulled back, punched Frankie in the face and full good measure punch Go Go and Greg the Peg.

"If I find out you ever disrespect her again, I will beat all three of you to a bloody pulp. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Frankie answered back. Jade looked back at the nomads as she walked behind Jax back to the chapel. She could tell by their expression and hateful look at her that Jax might have made things worse. Jade sighed as she shut the chapel door. She did not want any more drama.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29- Bad Man**_

_**Thanks again everyone for your follows and comments.**_

Jax watched Jade for a few moments in the bathroom as she was braiding her hair. He just could not get over the maintenance she had to do to her hair. It looked exhausting.

"Why didn't you tell me Wendy came by the garage?" he finally asked.

"I didn't even know who she was until your mom told me. She just wants to see Abel." She told him as she continued braiding her hair.

"It's not going to happen." Jax told her before he walked off to check on the boys. Jade did not know the whole story about Wendy so she did not want to pry. She figured Jax and Gemma would have good reason not to want Wendy in Abel's life. She decided she would meet with her on her own to get a feel for her and see if she was ready to see Abel. Jade finally finished braiding her hair, checked on the boys who were sleep and went in the bedroom to find Jax fast asleep already. He must have had a long day. She wanted to ask him if the nomads had given him a hard time but it would have to wait. Jade crawled into bed with Jax and wrapped her arms around him; he stirred a little and pulled her closer. As he pulled her in closer, she noticed a large white bandage around his left forearm. What happen to him? She did not notice it earlier because of his hoodie. She wanted to wake him to ask him what happen but she decided to let him sleep.

The next morning when Jax woke up, he heard his family in the kitchen. He crawled out the bed and winced a little from the pain from the bandage. He threw on a t-shirt and walked in the kitchen he smiled as he saw Jade sitting at the table bottle-feeding Nathan and Abel sitting at the table eating pancakes. He walked over and kissed his boys and then his woman.

"Good Morning beautiful." He told her kissing her again.

"Morning babe….Jax what happen to your arm?" She asked concerned.

"It's a new tattoo I got last night….as a matter of fact can you help me change the bandages later?" he asked sitting down in front of his plate of food she sat out for him.

"Of course. What is the tattoo of? She asked as she lifted Nathan up to burp him.

"You'll see." He told her stuffing pancakes in his mouth.

After breakfast Jade sat Nathan in the playpen and Abel was playing Bob the Builder on the Playstation. She sat with her feet up on the couch texting Kim. Jax sat beside her with new bandages, tape and ointment.

As she unwrapped his old bandage, he told her he found out that Clay was behind the break-ins and the nomads were helping him. Jade was not at all surprised.

"You really need to get rid of him babe." She told him as she finish unwrapping his bandage. She gasped when she saw his tattoo. Tears welled in her eyes as he showed her what it said. It was a vertical tattoo of the name Nathanial down his forearm.

She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I love you Jackson." Jax smiled.

"I love you more."

"That is so sweet." She said referring to his tattoo.

"You know I love my sons."

"I know."

She finish wrapping his new bandages and he sat on the floor with Abel playing Bob the Builder with him. She was surprise he did not leave yet for club business.

Jax did not leave at all that day. He stayed and spent quality time with his family. After dinner they decided to have a movie night and watched the latest Spiderman movie with Abel since he was obsessed with Spiderman. Jade was so happy she had all her family together. It felt wonderful just sitting on the couch with Abel in the middle and Jax holding Nathan as they watched the movie. Abel fell asleep by the end of the movie and Jax got up to put Nathan in his playpen. He sat back on the couch and laid Abel down in his lap.

"I have to tell you something about Juice." Jax told her as he cut the TV off.

Jade looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Juice was the member who ratted on us to Eli."

Jade sat up.

"My God…why would he do that? The club is all he has?"

"Eli had some leverage on him."

"Ok…..what kind of leverage."

Jade could tell Jax did not really want to tell her.

"His father is black." He told her waiting for reaction. He was expecting her to yell or something. She just sat there calmly and looked at him. She didn't say anything and he wished she would yell at him about the club bylaw of no blacks allowed in the club. Jade just shook her head.

"He should have felt comfortable coming to you since I am black." She told him gathering a sleepy Abel in her arms from Jax's lap.

"It's different for members you know that."

"I know…so what are you going to do about him?" she held her breath hoping he wouldn't say he was going to kill him. Juice deserved to be punished for ratting on the club, but she would hate to see him killed.

"He has to do what I tell him and right now I need him to bring me evidence that Clay is behind the break ins."

Jade agreed that was a much better alternative. She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I need to put the boys to bed. Are you going out tonight?" she asked getting off the couch with Abel.

"I'm staying in." he told her. Jade smiled as she was happy he was not going out.

"Can you grab Nathan out the playpen so you can feed him and put him to bed?"

"Sure…bottle or baby food." Jax picked his son out of the playpen.

"He ate some baby food for dinner …bottle to help him go to sleep." Jax went into the kitchen holding Nathan as he made his bottle. He looked down at his son and kissed him several times on the cheek. He could not get over how much he looked like Jade. Even though his eyes were blue, they were shaped like Jade's. He had Jax's nose and ears but Jade's lips. His light brown hair was growing out so fast. They were loose curls all over his head. Nathan smiled up at his father and Jax thought his heart was going to burst with love.

"Hey son….daddy loves you." He told him kissing Nathan again. Fixing his bottle, he went to sit in the rocking chair in the boy's room and fed him and soon he was fast asleep. Jax burped him and then laid him in his crib. He kissed Abel goodnight and found Jade sitting in the bed reading something on her Kindle. He took a quick shower and crawled in the bed with her. He took the Kindle from her and sat it on the nightstand.

"Jax! I was reading that." She tried to reach over to grab her Kindle but Jax grabbed her and kissed her lips. He began to pull up her t-shirt but Jade protested.

"I can't tonight babe. My red headed friend is here." She told him. Jax looked confused.

"What?"

"My period honey." She told him with an exasperated sigh.

"When did that come back on." He asked sitting back in the bed disappointed. Since having Nathan and breastfeeding, her period did not come on at all and Jax basically forgot she even got them monthly.

"It has come back on now that I stopped breastfeeding." She told him rubbing his chest.

She kissed his cheek.

"I got you." She told him as she slid down his body.

Jax looked down at Jade as she smiled up at him and swallowed his cock. She kept him nice and wet as she sucked him up and down keeping even pressure. Jax grabbed a handful of Jade's hair, holding her head as he began to pump in and out of her mouth. He moaned as Jade started stroking him and sucking on each of his balls. She was driving him crazy. She licked back up to his cock and stroked him as she sucked just the head of his cock and stuck the tip of her tongue in the hole at the tip of his cock. Jax started to wither underneath her. Jade loved hearing his breathing become heavy and low moans come from deep in his throat. He started to call her name as he rhythmically fucked her mouth and Jade took him all in without one gag. Jade felt him shake and she knew he was on the verge of coming; he grabbed the back of her head tighter as his cocked throbbed and he came in her mouth. Jade's mouth remained open as he thrust a few more times. She swallowed and sucked him until Jax became limp and fell back onto the bed.

"Oh my God!" he breathed. Jade sat up and looked at him. He had a goofy grin on his face. She rubbed his cheek and notice he was sweating a little. He leaned up to give her a kiss but she pulled away to run to the bathroom and brush her teeth and gargle with mouthwash. She loved giving Jax head but her slight OCD kicked in whenever he came into her mouth. She just did not want him to kiss her with cum breath.

"You need to be on medication for your OCD" he called after her laughing.

"It's not funny!" she yelled back mouth full of toothpaste.

Jade crawled back into bed and snuggled up to Jax.

"You know I don't mind fucking you while you are on your period. We have towels." He whispered in her ear. Jade laughed and playfully hit him.

"Jax stop it!" she told him before giving him a passionate kiss.

"I'm just putting it out there….so you will know in the future." He told her grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Jade was exhausted from work when she picked the boys up from Gemma. She decided it was time to go back to work full time and Gemma and Neeta were always there to watch the boys. On her way home her cell rung and without looking at the caller ID she picked it up to answer.

"Hello"

"Hey beautiful." It was Marks.

"August you should not be calling me." She snapped at him. She did not need him causing any strife between her and Jax. They were getting along so well the past couple of weeks. He was even staying home at least two days a week to spend time with her and the boys.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing and tell you I found your grandmother's necklace." He told her. Jade gasped. Her grandmother's necklace! She thought she had lost it. It had such strong sentimental value and she cried for days when she lost it.

"I can't believe you found it. Where was it?"

"I actually found it a while ago behind one of the dressers. I did hold onto it for a while to remember you by." He confessed. "Can I stop by and give it to you?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea August. Jax would have a fit." She told him as she pulled into the driveway.

"I don't think he will be home for a while. Pope and him had a meeting earlier and Jax said he had a lot to do today. It would only be a second Jade. I don't want to cause any trouble."

Jade reluctantly agreed as she got out the car. She hung up the phone and instantly regretted telling him to stop by but she really wanted her grandma's necklace back. She grabbed the kids and went into the house to get dinner started for Abel and Jax. She started to make Nathan his own baby food as he was getting old enough for it. She was so thankful for the Vitamix blender Jax got her. It was the best blender and it grinds all Nathan's food. She even tried to get Jax to drink a green smoothie and he was not having it. He spit it out as soon as she gave him a sip. She made a mental note to add more fruit than kale. Jax was not home when she was done with dinner so she sat him a plate aside, she sat Nathan in his high chair and Abel at the table and they sat an ate dinner without Jax.

Jade got up when she heard a knock at the door it must be August she thought. She opened the door without checking in the peephole and a fist hit her square in the mouth. Jade stumbled back an fell to the ground. Jade was dazed as a large figure loomed over her.

"You think you are all high and mighty?! You are nothing but a coon whore!" Frankie yelled at her spitting in her face. Jade tried to scramble to her feet but Frankie kicked her in the ribs knocking the air out of her lungs. Gathering her breath she yelled at Frankie.

"Get out! Do you know what Jax will do to you?!" she yelled as blood flowed from her split lip. Frankie grabbed Jade by her hair and dragged her into the living room. She tried to pull away.

"You think I care what that punk ass Jax will do! I will kill him if he comes at me!" he roared at her.

"Please don't do this." She begged as Frankie started to unbuckle his belt.

"You need to be knocked down a notch or two." he said as he pulled her pants down. The boys started to cry and Jade begged him not to hurt her in front of the kids.

"Fuck you and your kids!" he told her as he straddled her. Jade quickly slid up a little to give herself enough room to kick him in the balls. Frankie clutched his balls in agony after she slammed her foot as hard as she could. She used the opportunity to scramble up, run to the door, to grab the gun that was in the drawer by the door. She did not make it as Frankie grabbed her and threw her back on the ground. He straddled her, wrapped his hands around her neck, and squeezed. Jade clawed at his face as his hands blocked off her air. Jade looked into Frankie's eyes they were full of pure hate as he squeezed her neck tighter. Black spots danced in front of her eyes as she started to lose conscious. Abel ran into the living room and saw the bad man hurting his mommy. He started to cry and picked up a toy to hit the man.

"Mommy!" he cried. Frankie took one of his hands and slapped Abel across his face and cause the toddler to fall and hit his head against the wall knocking him out. Jade tried to reach for him but Frankie punched her face again and squeezed her neck tighter.

Her babies were Jade's last thought as everything went black.

_**Poor Jade she just can't catch a break.**_


	30. Chapter 30-Fractured

_**Chapter 30- Fractured**_

Marks pulled up and saw Jade's door open. He ran up to the door and pushed it further open and saw a big white man over Jade choking her, laying on the floor just by her was a toddler on the ground. Without hesitation, he took out his gun and shot two rounds in the back of the man's head. The man fell on Jade and August pushed him off of her, quickly picked up Abel and checked for a pulse, finding one he quickly put him on the couch and fell on his knees next to Jade and tried to shake her awake. Getting no response, he started CPR on her.

"Don't do this Jade! Wake up!" he shouted at her as he continued CPR. Marks was so involved in trying to revive Jade that he did not hear Jax's motorcycle pull up. Jax walked in and saw Frankie's body and Jade on the floor with Marks leaning over her. He withdrew his gun and pointed it Marks.

"What the fuck is going on?!" he yelled at him. Marks looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Shut up Teller! I'm trying to save her." He leaned over to give her more mouth to mouth and then pumped on her chest.

"Come on Jade! Come on!" he cried as his chest compressions became harder. Jax mind was rushing ten miles a minute as he tried to put together what was happening. He put down his gun and stood there for a second trying to gather his wits. He didn't know what to do. He was so usually on point when it came to any violence when it came to club business but seeing his family hurt was throwing him for a loop. He heard Nathan cry from the kitchen and he ran to grab him out of the high chair. He quickly looked around for Abel and saw him lying on the couch. He quickly put Nathan in his play pen and got on his knees on the other side of Jade.

Jade suddenly grasped for air.

"Thank God!" Marks said. Jade looked over at Marks and then Jax. She tried to ask for Nathan and Abel but she could not speak.

"You need to take your son and Jade to the hospital. Looks like the guy knocked your son down. He still is breathing and has a pulse but you might want to have him looked at." Marks stood up as Jax lifted Jade up in his arms and carried her to the couch. Her face began to swollen and she began to cry as she gathered Abel in her arms to shake him awake.

"Ambulance." She managed to say. Marks was already on the phone dialing.

Jax quickly dialed Opie and told him to get here as soon as possible and call Gemma, Bobby and Chibs.

Marks got off the phone with 911.

"He one of you guys Jax? He has a Sons cut."

Jax looked down at Frankie's body and nod his head yes. What the hell was Frankie thinking coming into his home and hurting his family. Nomads had no sense of loyalty.

Marks asked Jax what to do with the body and they agreed on hiding the body. Blood had spilled on the area rug so they moved the coffee table, wrapped Frankie up in the rug, and dragged him in the closet in Jax and Jade's bedroom. Hearing the ambulance, they quickly pulled the coffee table back in position. Working together Marks and Jax got a story in place and Jade nodded her head in agreement. Abel started to come around and Jade hugged him tight planting his face with kisses. She pointed to Nathan in the playpen and Jax went to pick him up to hand to Jade.

The paramedics, Sheriff Roosevelt and a couple of his deputies came into the house.

"Jade can you tell me what happened?" Eli asked her as the paramedics started to access Abel and her.

She still could not talk and looked to Jax. Marks explain he had come over to return something to Jade and a man had ran out the door almost knocking him over. He told Eli he did not chase after the intruder as he saw Jade and Abel on the ground.

"Was he White, Black or Mexican?" Eli asked.

"He was white." Marks told him. Jax told him he had come home to find Marks giving Jade CPR to revive her.

The paramedics loaded Abel and Jade on gurneys to take to St. Thomas.

"Jax you and…I'm sorry what is your name?" he asked Marks.

"August Marks."

"You are Popes associate?" Eli asked looking Marks over.

"Yes." Marks responded.

Eli could not phantom why August Marks would be at Jax house.

"You and August will need to come down to make a statement."

"I have to do that later. I need to be with my family." Jax told Roosevelt.

Roosevelt nodded.

Jax, holding Nathan, and Marks followed the paramedics out to the ambulance. Gemma pulled up and almost ran the curb. A few seconds Opie, Chibs, Bobby and Kim pulled up.

"Abel!? Jade!?" Gemma yelled as she ran up to their gurneys as another ambulance pulled up.

"What happened!?" she yelled at Jax. She looked over at Marks. "Who the hell are you?"

"Mom not now!" Jax yelled at her causing Nathan to cry. "Can you ride with Abel and I will ride with Jade?"

"Yeah…yeah..sure." Gemma said as she climbed into the back of the ambulance with Abel. Jax handed Nathan to Kim, whispered into Opie's ear very quick, and told him what to do with Frankie's body. He crawled into the back of Jade's ambulance and saw that she had tears in her eyes. She was put in danger yet again and she would have been dead if Marks had not shown up when he did. He was grateful to Marks but he just wished it had been anyone else but him. He took Jade's hand after the paramedics had her stable for the ride to St. Thomas. He wanted to hold her so bad and tell her everything was going to be all right but nothing was going to be all right, she was always getting hurt and his family was put in harm's way again. He did not know what to do. He would have to leave Charming in order to protect his family. It was the only way.

Jade squeezed his hand to bring him out of his trance. Jax leaned over and lightly kissed her swollen lips. Frankie had really done a number on her face. He wish he would have been the one to have put a bullet in him.

Jax and August followed right behind Jade's gurney when they finally made it to St. Thomas. The doctors had to tell them both to step back and give them room so they can treat her. August sat in the waiting area and called Pope to let him know where he was. Jax took the opportunity to check on Abel. He found out that Abel was admitted right away due to his medical history. When he found Abel's room he found Gemma sitting down glaring at Tara as she accessed Abel.

"How is he?" Jax asked as he walked up to Abel's bed.

"He has a nasty bump on his head, we are going to give him a scan just to be on the safe side and keep him overnight." Tara told Jax without looking up at him.

"When will he have his scan?" Gemma asked as nicely as possible.

"Someone will be in shortly. I will keep you posted." Tara quickly exited the room.

Gemma got up and walked up to Jax.

"You going to tell me what the hell happen to Jade and my grandbaby?"

"It was Frankie. He attacked Jade and looks like Abel got in the way."

"Why the hell would Frankie do that?"

"I think it is because she is black."

Gemma nodded her head. She remembered Bobby mentioning to her what Frankie said to Jade when she was last at the clubhouse.

"If Marks had not shown up when he did she would be dead right now." Jax shook his head to keep the tears from falling. Gemma hugged her son tight.

"Baby don't dwell on what could have happen….be glad that Jade and your sons are alive." While holding her son Gemma did not want to ask Jax why Jade's ex-boyfriend was at their house from the get go. She figured he had enough on his plate right now.

"Where is Frankie now?" she asked

"In a closet."

Gemma nodded her head. She knew what that meant and did not need any more clarification.

"It had to be done." Gemma told him.

"Marks did it….I need to go check on her. Let me know when they take Abel up for the scan." Gemma nodded as she gave Jax a quick peck on the cheek.

Jax found Marks in the room Jade was assigned to. She was sedated and asleep. Marks was sitting by her bed with his head in his hands. He looked up when Jax walked in.

"Why was she not protected Jax?" He asked upset.

Jax shook his head.

"I had no way of knowing this would happen. I do protect her but this attack came out of nowhere."

"You had no idea you had a sadistic fuck sitting at your table?" Marks voice started to rise as he got up and walked towards Jax.

"I have a lot of sadistic men at my table but they no better than to ever hurt my family."

"Well this one tried to kill her and knocked out your son. Look what kind of men you keep company with. He almost killed her!" Marks shouted as he gave up trying to control his anger.

"I can say the same for you….Dawn Trager ring any bells?"

"You son of a bitch!"

Before Jax realized it Marks fist hit him square in the nose and before he could recover Marks punched him in the gut. Jax doubled over with pain. His reflexes kicked in and he was able to block Marks next blow and land a good punch to his face. Jax smiled as Marks lip split open and blood spewed.

"You don't deserve her." Marks barked at Jax before he spit the blood that filled his mouth on Jax shirt.

"That maybe so…but you won't ever have her back." Jax punched Marks in the rib and he fell back and hit a chair next to Jade's bed. Jax punched him again this time in the nose and Marks fell to the ground. Jax got on top of Marks and began to lay multiple punches to his face. Marks finally got a few blows in and knocked Jax off of him. This time he got on top of Jax to serve his own punches to his face.

Jade jolted awake when she heard a loud noise. Trying to clear the fog she was in from heavy sedation she looked over in the direction of the noise and saw Marks and Jax on the floor exchanging punches. What in the hell! She tried to yell for them to stop but she could not get anything out as her throat was bruised and felt like someone took a hammer and nail and pounded a dozen nails in her throat. She huffed in frustration as she looked on helplessly as they kept beating each other to a pulp. Looking for something to throw at them she saw a pitcher full of ice water. She sat up slowly and held her breath as the pain in her ribs came to life. She lifted the pitcher; bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain and threw it in their direction as hard as she could. The pitcher missed them by a few inches but splashed cold water on both men. They stopped fighting and looked up in her direction. By the look on her face they both knew she was pissed. They immediately separated and stood up to fix themselves. Both of their faces were bleeding from various places. Jade could not believe they both physically fighting at a time like this. They both rushed to the bed and asked if she was all right completely bypassing the fact that they both were at each other's throats seconds ago. They asked again if she was all right and she motioned for a pen and paper. Jax ran to the nurses' station to grab a notebook and a pen.

"I'm sorry." Marks told Jade. She lifted her hand motioning for him not to say anything else. She was so grateful to him for saving her life but she just could not think of anything else except for her kids at the moment. Jax walked back in with a notebook and pen and handed it to Jade. Before Jade wrote on the notebook she noticed some of Jax blood was smeared on the paper. She sighed quietly as she wrote down _where was the kids_. Jax told her Abel was upstairs in pediatrics and Nathan was with Kim. Relief washed across her face.

_What the hell is going on?_ She quickly wrote down.

"Jade you were almost killed today by one of his club members. Is this the kind of life you want for you and your kids?" Marks asked her.

_That's none of your concern._ She wrote.

"Yes it is my concern when I find someone I care about knocked out a floor with some low life choking the life out of her!" Marks could not help to yell at Jade. Could she not see if she stayed with Jax her life will always be in danger.

"You need to calm down August." Jax glared at him.

A knock at the door interrupted them. A doctor walked in with some x-rays. He looked at both men and decided he better not ask.

He told Jade she suffered a fracture rib on the right side, a broken nose and neck bruising. They had set her nose back so it could heal properly. Her ribs would take about 6-8 weeks to heal.

"The whites in her eyes have red spots doctor." Jax said pointing to the petechiae spots in Jade's eyes.

"Those are from her being strangled dumb ass." Marks rolled his eyes at Jax. He was a fuckin moron. Jax was about to jump in his face again but Jade grunted and looked at them both sternly.

"It will heal on its own. Ms. Monroe I am going to giving you a prescription to help with the pain and we would like to see you back in a few week. Just take it easy and let the body do what it does best and heal on its own….ok?"

Jade nodded yes at the doctor.

After the doctor left Jade scribbled on her notebook.

_Please leave. I want to be alone._

They were about to argue with her but she threw her notebook on the floor to try to get her point across that she was serious. She laid back down in bed and turn away from facing them. After a few moments she finally heard their footsteps retreating. She closed her eyes and prayed for sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31-Addiction**_

_**I want to say thank you to all my readers and reviewers. To my guest reviewers I can't personally send you a PM to express my gratitude so I want to thank you here. THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**_

_**Hugs to you all.**_

"Frankie Diamond is dead."

Jax looked around the table and told the club members who did not know exactly what happen to Frankie and why.

"You let some nigger kill him?" Greg the Peg shouted at Jax. Jax jumped up from the table to punch the hell out of Greg for using that word but Chibs and Bobby stopped him.

"You shut the fuck up Greg! He was killing the mother of my children!" Jax yelled.

Greg snorted "Oh that bitch. What the fuck were you thinking Jax sticking your dick in that filth" Bobby and Chibs did not stop Jax this time from going after Greg. As Jax laid multiple punches on Greg's face, the club egged him on. After beating him unconscious Jax stood over Greg and spitted on his face. Jax glared over at the other Nomad Go Go.

"You got something you want to add Go Go? You share the same opinion about my old lady?" Go Go shook his head no. He knew better than to open his mouth.

Jax sat back down and left Greg laying there. No one moved to help him.

"No one blames you or Marks for what happen. I know I love Jade and your family and I am sure I speak for the rest of the members." Happy told Jax. Everyone nodded in agreement except Go Go.

"I would have done the same thing if I was in Marks position." Chibs chimed in.

'How are Jade and the boys doing?" Phillip asked concern. Jax sighed before he answered.

"Abel and Nathan are fine. Frankie really did a number on Jade and it will take her some time to bounce back. Stop by when you can Phil. She will be real happy to see you."

"I will stop by soon. Give her my love."

"I will…..Does anyone have anything to say about the Frankie Diamond's situation?" Jax asked the table. Everyone shook their head no.

"He was taken care of by Skeeter and buried without his cut." Opie told the club. The club was silent. Jax bang the gavel down signaling the end of the meeting.

As Jax drove home, he was deep in his thoughts. Jade had withdrawn from him. He was worried this time because she would rarely talk or even look at him. She slept in the guest room not wanting to share a bed. She said she needed a spacious bed to sleep and not have to worry about him hitting her in the bed accidently and aggravating her ribs. Jax called bullshit on it, they got into an argument over that, and she withdrew even further. He took comfort in knowing he was not the only one being shut out. Finally showing Jax some respect Marks called Jax to ask if he could stop by and check on her and Jax hesitantly agreed. He was worried about Jade and maybe seeing Marks she would spark up a little for the man that saved her life. However, she refused to see him and when Marks left she ripped Jax a new one for inviting him over without her permission.

When he got home he found her in the kitchen slowly moving around making herself a sandwich. He started to go into the kitchen to help her but Gemma had stopped him. She had been staying with them to help her with the boys until he got home every day.

"Let her do it on her own." She whispered to him. Jax nodded an look on as he watch Jade in the kitchen. He felt as if he was going to cry as he watched her struggle to carry the items out of the fridge. It was killing him not to help her. He sighed to himself, went to take a shower, and threw his clothes in the washing machine.

When he got out of the shower, Gemma had left, he check on the boys and went to look for Jade. She was not in the guestroom. He found her in the kitchen. She had her arms folded, head down on the table and was asleep. Her hair had fell out of it is ponytail and was all over her head. He found the black hair tie on the floor, picked it up and pulled her hair up and put it back in a ponytail for her. He noticed she had only taken two bites out of her sandwich. He sighed as he put the sandwich in the fridge. He found a bottle of vicodin next to her almost empty. He sat at the table and put his head in his hands. This was the second bottle she has been through and it has been less than a week. He would have to talk to her about the pain pills. She was taking them too often. She stirred a little, open her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hey baby? How you feeling?"

She didn't answer and lifted up slowly from the table.

"Jade please talk to me." He begged. Jade looked at him, noticed the agony, and hurt in his face. She loved him so much but she just did not want to look or be around him at the moment. She knew it was not his fault directly in what happen to her but his association with the club was always the cause of her pain. She remembered the day she decided to pursue the relationship with Jax and she remembered being naïve in thinking that she could not possibly get hurt and here she was again healing from factures and bruises.

She grabbed her pain pills, shuffled to the guest room, and put the pills on the nightstand. Jax followed behind her and grabbed her hand to turn her around. He grabbed her chin to lift her face up to his.

"I'm sorry Jade…I'm sorry." He repeatedly said he was sorry until she started crying. Jax pulled her into a hug and held her until she stopped crying.

He held her hand tight as he pulled her to their bedroom.

"Please come back to me." He told her as he softly planted a kiss on her lips. She did not protest as he helped her in the bed. He pulled her close careful not to hurt her. He rubbed her face as he watched her fall asleep.

_**Weeks later**_

Jade popped a couple of vicodin as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was healing nicely and was able to cover her faded bruises with makeup. She pulled up her shirt to inspect the bruise on her rib and notice the purplish bruise was finally fading. She was startled when she heard the front door slam. She walked out into the bedroom to find Jax walking in obviously pissed.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he paced the room.

"Your uncle! I swear I can rip his head off." He told her through gritted teeth.

"What did Bobby do?"

"He had Clay come clean to the club about the break-ins and then was the only vote against killing him." Jax was livid. Jade knew how bad Jax wanted Clay dead. She knew her uncle always had sound counsel but she did not know what he was thinking when it came to this Clay situation. Jade agreed with Jax that Clay needed to die. Jade walked up to Jax to try to calm him down. She leaned over to give a peck on the lips when he pulled back with a frown on his face. He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes.

"Are you high?" he asked. Jade shook her head no.

"Yes you are?!" Jax went to the bathroom, opened the medicine cabinet, and found her bottle of vicodin.

"I am sick of you taking this shit!" he yelled at her. He flipped off the lid and poured them down the toilet.

"No! Jax stop!" Jade ran in the bathroom and tried to stop him from pouring the rest of her pills. He pushed her away and she lost her footing and fell to the floor crying.

"I need those!" she cried to him.

"Jax threw the empty bottle on the ground as he flushed the toilet.

"You don't need them Jade." He told her as he helped her off the ground. Jade was pissed and pushed him away.

"It's your fault I need them!" she yelled at him tears streaming down her face.

"You can blame me all you want Jade but you are not taking any more narcotics!" he shouted. Jade looked at him furious. She wanted to claw his face off.

"Where are the boys?" he asked.

"With Neeta at the park." She answered as her mind searched for a way she could get more vicodin. She needed them, as it was the only way she could get through the day. She did not want to feel any mental or physical pain.

"I will put you in rehab Jade if you continue." Jax told her as she sat on the bed.

"I am not addicted. I know what addiction is." She told him sitting next to him.

Jax shook his head and took her hand.

"Yes baby you know all about addiction as helping those with addictions is what you do for a living but I can tell you are taking them too much."

Jade laid her head in his lap and Jax began to play in her hair.

"You know they say doctors are the worse patients and I think that is what is going on here. You deal with addictions and you are in denial about your own."

Jade did not feel she had a problem with addiction she could stop when she wanted but she did not want to stop at least not right now. She was functioning just fine with them. Jade sat up and looked at Jax.

"I will stop." She told him and as the words came out her mouth she knew it was a lie.

* * *

A few days later Jax pulled up and found Marks car parked out front of his house. Walking into his living room, he saw Marks on the couch with Jade, holding Nathan. Abel was on the floor playing with a new toy. Jax face became red when he saw them all together and Marks holding his son. He wanted to knock the shit out of Marks for having the nerve to hold Nathan.

Marks handed Nathan to Jade and stood up to greet Jax.

"I stopped by to see how she was doing." He told Jax seeing his anger boil.

Jax saw Jade move something from the coffee table and he knew exactly what it was when he heard the familiar sound of pills rattling in a bottle. Jax glared at Marks and then Jade. He said nothing as he knew he would say something he regretted. He looked at Jade again and without a word went to their bedroom. He took out his cell phone and called Gemma, Bobby and then Kim. Something needed to be done before Jade hurt herself or her family. After he made his phone calls, he quietly went into the boy's room to quickly pack them a few overnight clothes. He went to the bedroom bathroom and cleaned out the medicine cabinet.

About ten minutes later Marks left and Jade went to find Jax and face the music.

Jax looked up to Jade and his heart ached for her. He wanted his Jade back.

"He just stopped by to check on me Jax. Nothing is going on."

Jax did not say anything as he hung up his cut. He looked over at her and she was so beautiful standing there.

"I don't know what to do here Jade."

"What do you mean?" she asked walking up to him. She lightly touched his face and played with his beard. Jax closed his eyes and sighed.

"I wanted to kill him when I saw him sitting in my living room."

"Don't be dramatic Jax." She told him. Changing the subject, she asked him to change Nathan while she started dinner. Jax nodded.

Jade was in the middle of making dinner when Gemma, Bobby, Opie and Kim walked in the door.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

Bobby walked up and hugged his niece tight. Over his shoulder, she saw Jax hand Gemma a bag and Gemma pick Nathan out of his playpen and went to grab Abel.

Jade pushed Bobby away.

"What's going on?" she asked becoming afraid, as Gemma looked backed at her with hurt in her eyes. Gemma proceeded out the door with her boys and Jade started to run after them but Bobby and Opie held her back.

"Jax what's going on?!"

"Jade you need help honey. You can't keep taking vicodin." Kim told her. "We are worried about you."

"What are you talking about I am fine." Jade lied to them.

"Where are the pills Marks brought you?" Jax asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Jax got into Jade's face.

"I will rip this place apart and find them Jade. You will save us both trouble if you just tell me where they are."

Jade did not answer and Jax grabbed her and lifted her up to carry her to the room.

"Put me down!" she yelled as she started to kick, trying to break away. Opie grabbed her legs until Jax had her safely on the bed.

"We are here to help you sweetheart." Bobby told her.

"You are going to have to detox Jade to get better." Kim told her. "I will be right here with you."

Jade started to cry as she was so angry.

"You can't do this to me!" she yelled at all of them. They walked out the room and Jax looked at her.

"I love you Jade with all my heart." He told her before he shut the bedroom door.

"Fuck you!" she yelled through the door. She heard something heavy being moved in front of the bedroom door. Jade ran to open the door and could not get it to open more than an inch. She started to panic, ran to the bathroom medicine cabinet, and saw it was empty. She screamed again in anger and fell to the floor in tears.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32- Detox**_

Jade tried to mentally tell herself she was not addicted to pain killers and she would not need to go through detox but within hours she was beginning to feel like shit. How could she let herself get like this? How could she let herself become addicted? Did she not see the signs? Jade curled up in a fetal position as she began to feel an onset of chills. She vaguely heard whatever was in front of the bedroom door move and Jax and Kim enter the room.

"Put the trash can by the bed." Kim instructed Jax. Jade heard the thud of a small wastebasket by the side of the bed she was laying on. Jax leaned over and touched her forehead.

"She is starting to sweat." He told Kim, his voice lace with worry.

"That is good Jax. The sooner she detoxes the better."

Jade tried to shut their voices out as she was beginning to get a severe headache.

"Please be quiet." She whispered as her head started to feel like someone took a jackhammer to it.

Jax leaned over and kissed her sweaty forehead. Kim and Jax moved around a little more in the bedroom and whispered to each other different instructions and then quietly left the room. Jade heard the sound of the heavy object moved back in front of the door. A sheet of ice slowly engulfed Jade's whole body as she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Jade felt the blows to her face over and over as the dark figure loomed over her. The pain to her face was deafening as she tried to block the large fist as they pound into her face as if she was a old punching bag. As she tried to scream her vocal cords locked and not even a whimper could escape her lips. Jade could not move as her head, arms, and legs felt pinned down to the bed. Jade struggled for air as a heavy pressure slowly sat on her chest. What was happening to her? Where was Jax? As she tried to say his name tears streamed down her face as she struggled to yell his name. Her mind was racing as she tried to plea with the menacing figure to stop hurting her. _Please let me go!_ _Please stop! Jesus please make it stop! Please Jesus!_

The tractor trailer on her chest eased a little as the punches to her face subsided. Jade used what little breath she could muster to let out a scream. She yelled as loud as she could but the sound seemed so far away. It felt as if she was screaming under water.

Jade's eyes snapped open and she finally was able to move as her stomach clenched with severe pain. Jade silently thank God the sleep paralysis and the memory of Frankie's attack was over. Jade pulled her knees up to her chest, and clutched her stomach as she felt the beginning of intense nausea. She needed to get to the bathroom but her body felt as if the life had been sucked out of it. Her brain slowly processed the memory of Jax placing a trashcan by the bed. A wave of relief washed over her as she leaned over the bed to purge her stomach contents in the trashcan.

* * *

Jax instantly jumped up from the couch when he heard Jade's scream all the way from the bedroom. He could hardly sleep and was listening out for any noise that came from their bedroom. In seconds, he was at the bedroom door. He was grateful he didn't have to move the heavy dresser him and Opie had pushed in front of the door as Kim said Jade was at the point where she was too weak to try to get out the bed.

Jax swung the door open, cut on the light and found her leaning over the bed vomiting in the trash can. She was a total mess. The sheets were soaked where she laid and she was shaking. He wanted to grab her up and just hold her until she felt better. He sat next to her, lifted up her hair and rubbed her back as she continued to vomit.

"Is she alright?" Kim asked as her and Opie walked into the bedroom.

"I don't know." Jax said looking up at Kim for answers. Kim crawled on the other side of the bed to feel Jade's forehead with her hand.

"She will be fine. It's good that the detox stages are happening fairly quickly. Addiction is addiction but we should be glad she was not on Oxycontin. She would be in even worse pain than she is now. " Kim crawled out of the bed and felt her baby kick. She held her stomach and Opie asked was she ok.

"I'm fine babe…the baby like all of us want Jade to hurry up and feel better soon."

Jax looked on as Opie kissed Kim's forehead and rubbed her stomach. Jax heart ached as he looked back down at Jade and reminisced of loving moments he shared with her. He missed her so much.

"Jax we will have to change the sheets and give her a shower. I can get the sheets and you can give her a shower if she will let you."

Jax shook his head.

"Kim you and Ope go back to bed. I can take care of it."

"Are you sure Jax?" Kim asked. Jax assured her he could handle it. After Kim and Opie went back to bed in the guest room Jax watched Jade fall into a restless sleep. He wanted to let her rest some more before he disturbed her. He pushed her hair out of her face causing her to frown a little in her sleep. While letting her sleep he went to find her a couple of clean clothes for her. A few hours later Jax tried to wake Jade to take a shower but she was too weak and still in pain so Jax let her rest for another day. Jax did not want to leave her side but Kim told him he needed to rest while she was resting and she an Opie will keep an eye on her. Jax took her up on her offer and finally crashed on the couch and fell asleep.

"Babe…you think you have enough strength to take a shower or a bath?" Jax asked in a whisper as he stroked her back. Jade rolled over and looked at Jax. She noticed how tired he looked as he rubbed his forehead with his free hand. Jade tried to hold back her tears as she looked at him. She hated she was putting her family and friends through this ordeal. She slowly nodded her head yes. She didn't care how bad she felt, she needed a shower and if she didn't take one soon she knew her OCD was going to go into overdrive.

"Ok…I will change the sheets also." He told her as he helped her up from the bed.

"Can you walk?" Jax asked ready to pick her up if he needed to. Jade said she was fine and slowly walked to the bathroom. She found fresh shorts, tank top and underwear on the counter and she wondered if Kim or Jax put that out for her. Jade looked in the mirror and could not believe how bad she had looked in just 48 hours. Her eyes were red, sunken in with heavy bags, her skin did not have the youthful shine it usually had, and her hair was matted on top of her head. She looked like a zombie.

"Are you going to be alright?" Jax asked standing in the doorway.

Jade nodded yes as she began to undress out of her filthy clothes.

"Do you need me to help you….maybe wash your hair?" he asked as he picked up her discarded clothes off the bathroom floor.

"I got it." She told him as she turned on the shower and waited for the water to become warm. Jax stood and watched Jade as she prepared to step into the shower. She looked over at him; he looked like he aged ten years.

"I will be alright Jax….I think the worst has past….well I hope the worst has past." She said as she stepped into the shower. She sighed as the warm water cascaded down her body. It felt so good against her skin. She looked over and could see through the shower sliding door Jax still standing at the door holding her dirty clothes. He had such a look of concern on his face.

She slid open the shower door.

"Jax, I promise I am ok."

Jax finally nodded and walked away to throw her dirty clothes in the washing machine. When Jade got out the shower she found Kim putting new sheets on the bed. Jade dried herself, tied a towel on her head, put on her fresh clothes and brushed her teeth. She walked over to her friend and hugged her as tight as she could without squeezing her baby bump. Tears sprung to Kim's eyes. Jade looked a hundred times better than she did a couple of days ago. Kim knew she was going to beat this addiction…she had too. Jax walked back into the bedroom and found Jade and Kim in an embrace. He sighed with relief as it did look like the worse was over for her physical detox.

"Do you think you can hold anything down?" Kim asked as Jade laid back down in bed. "I can make you some veggie soup."

"That would be fine. I think I can handle that."

Kim went to the kitchen to make some soup.

Jax sat on the edge of the bed as Jade tighten the towel on her head and crawled under the clean covers.

"How are the boys?" Jade asked as she pulled the sheets up to her chin. The ache for her sons outweighed the ache for the pain medicine her body just detoxed from.

"Gemma just called and they are fine. I told her she can bring them back today." Jax told her as he lay down beside her. Jade felt so horrible that her boys had to be removed from her care.

"Is Gemma mad at me?"

"No baby…she's not. She's just worried about you. We all are." Jax said as his fingers gently rubbed her cheek. Jade closed her eyes as she felt Jax lips brush hers.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked drawing back and looking at her beautiful face.

"I think so….." she replied eyes still closed.

"Baby…look at me." Jax asked his voice barely above a whisper. Jade opened her eyes to find Jax gorgeous blue eyes staring straight at her. Sadness and weary still reflected in his eyes and Jade felt the pain of guilt as she gazed at him.

"I'm proud of you Jade." He told her as her fingers played in his beard. Jade shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't do anything but detox….the real test will be the next few days." She said deflecting his compliment. Jax leaned over and softly kissed her lips.

"I'm proud of you." He repeated in a soft whisper against her lips. There was a soft knock at the door and Gemma walked in with the boys shortly after Jax said come in. Jade was elated to see her boys. Sitting up in bed, Jade smiled as Abel ran up and jumped on the bed, yelling mommy. Jade could not think of a more wonderful sound as her son calling her name. Gemma smiled as Jade planted kisses all over Abel's lips and cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Gemma asked as she handed Nathan to Jax.

"I'm much better." Jade replied as she sat Abel between her and Jax in the bed and gathered Nathan in her arms.

"You look so much better sweetheart." Gemma pressed her hand against Jade's cheek.

Jade looked up at Gemma and smiled.

"Thanks Gemma."

Jax leaned over, kissed Jade's forehead, and got up from the bed.

"I'll be right back with your soup…ok?"

"Jax, Can you call Neeta and ask her if she can come and twist my hair? I can't muster up the energy." She asked Jax as he headed out the door.

"Sure, no problem."

Gemma and Jax left the room to let Jade spend time with her boys.

The house soon quieted down as Kim, Opie and Gemma left. After Neeta finished Jade's hair she gave her a big hug and told her she was glad to see her feeling better. After Neeta left, the house became eerily quiet. Jax had already put the boys to bed.

Jade found herself wandering into the kitchen as she was extremely thirsty and decided to get some cold water out the fridge. While drinking her water she heard her cell phone vibrate in her purse. Jade rolled her eyes as she could just imagine the missed calls and voicemails on her phone. Digging in her purse, she pulled out her phone and noticed thirty miss calls and several voicemails. She had missed calls from colleagues, her parents, Bobby and of course Marks. Jade sat down at the kitchen table and stared at her phone like it was a foreign object.

"He has been calling a lot." Jax said as he shuffled into the kitchen.

Jade looked up at him as he loomed over her.

"Are you planning on calling him back?" he asked trying to hide the jealousy in his face.

Jade did not answer him, as she did know if she was planning to call Marks back or not.

Jade stood up and threw her phone back in her purse. She will deal with the calls tomorrow.

"Do you mind laying with me Jax?"

Not wanting to press the Marks issue Jax wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Yes I would love to lay with you." Jax pulled Jade to their bedroom and crawled in the bed next to her. He took her in both his arms as she laid her head on his chest. Jax's soothing, rhythmic breaths had Jade asleep in record time. Making sure she was in a deep sleep, Jax slid from under her and pulled out the drawer of the nightstand. He pulled out the ring sizer Gemma had brought over earlier. Slowly and quietly, he sat up in bed and took her left ring finger to find her correct ring size. After a couple of tries he found out her left ring finger was a 6 ½. Jax cracked a smile as he made a mental note in his head. He leaned over and tugged at one of her newly twisted hair and thought about how it was time he made her his wife. He knew he would not find any other woman in this world more right for him than Jade. She took Abel on as her own, she blessed him with another son, she has taken more hits than any woman he has met and yet she was still here by his side. He would be a complete fool if he did not scoop this woman up and marry her. Jax found himself rubbing her long brown legs as he admired her complexion. If anyone would have asked him three or four years ago if he saw himself with a black woman he would have told them no. In his lifestyle and social circle he rarely came across black women and when the rare opportunity presented itself they did not give him the time of day or took him seriously. So he just stuck with what he knew best…white women. All that changed when Jade walked into his life. He and the club put her through so much mentally and physically and she has stayed with him through it all.

Now it was his turn to be there for her as she takes control over her pain medication dependency. Jax knew they would make it through this little hiccup in their lives and come out on top. After all, she was going to be a Teller and the Teller's can take on anything that comes their way.


End file.
